Avatar Zero
by Vye Brante
Summary: A boy is named as the new Avatar . . . so why can't he bend?
1. Avatar Arises

Avatar Zero

Chapter 1: Avatar Arises

_Zuki Village_

_Somewhere in the earthbender kingdom . . ._

The crowd gathered in the center of the village. A woman with short brown hair came up to the back of the group. She was holding a small infant in her arms. The woman looked over the crowd, apparently confused. She paused for a moment, and then leaned over to a man near her.

"What's going on?" she asked him quietly.

"Lady Zazai has some sort of announcement to make," the man whispered.

"What about?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess we'll find out."

The infant in the woman's arms started to cry softly. The woman rocked her.

"There, there, Tay," she comforted.

In front of the crowd was a round, smooth stage that had been raised from the earth. A middle aged woman with graying brown hair stood on the stage, facing the crowd. Her dull brown eyes showed no emotion. There was a man standing behind her. He was in his twenties and had dark brown hair and dark, squinted eyes. He was holding a large basket in front of him. Behind one of his ears was a stick with a green leaf on one end.

The elderly woman stepped forward slightly.

"People of Zuki Village," she said, "I, Zazai, have great news. News which will affect the entire world."

Zazai then turned and looked at the man behind her.

"Bojin," she said, motioning towards the crowd with her head.

The man, Bojin, stepped forward to Zazai's side. He carefully put the basket down and then took out its contents. It was an infant which was sleeping soundly. Bojin held it in his arms so the crowd could see.

"The baby in my son's arms," Zazai told the people, "is my grandson, born of my late daughter just weeks ago. And this boy . . . is the new Avatar."

The people in the crowd seemed surprised. There were a few gasps among them. The woman in the back of the crowd with the baby seemed especially surprised.

"How do you know this, Lady Zazai?" a man in the front of the crowd asked.

"You knew my daughter and Bojin's sister very well," Zazai said. "You know that she was an earthbender, as was the infant's father. But the boy has shown different attributes." She looked at Bojin. "Behold."

Bojin took the twig behind his ear and put it up to the baby's face. He tickled the infant's nose with the leaf. The baby wrinkled his nose, irritated. He then let out a sneeze. While doing so, however, burst of flames came out of the infant's mouth and nose.

The crowd gasped again in amazement. All except for the woman in the back holding her own baby.

"It's true."

"He is the Avatar."

"How else would he create flames?"

"The Avatar!"

Bojin put the twig back behind his ear, and then held the baby up high. The baby opened his eyes slowly, blinking at the people in front of him.

"What more proof do we need than to see flames from the son of earthbenders?" Zazai asked them. "The new Avatar is before you."

The woman at the back of the crowd frowned. The baby in her arms started to fuss again. She rocked her baby again.

"Come along, Tay," she said, turning away from the stage. "Let's go home."

The woman walked away, trying to comfort her daughter.

No one else noticed her. The crowd was beginning to cheer and praise the infant Bojin was holding.

"What is his name?" a man asked.

"The boy's name is Sukuso," Zazai stated. She looked at the baby again. "And we can expect great things from him."

* * *

_Fourteen years later . . ._

"Tay!" the boy shouted. "Tay! This isn't funny anymore! You win! Come out!"

The boy stepped through the trees, looking around. He had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that went almost to his shoulders. He had golden eyes that would catch the sunlight and would seem to glow.

"Tay!" he yelled again. "Come on! My grandma's going to kill me if I'm late again!"

The boy continued walking. Behind him, in the trees, a girl with long brown hair was watching him from atop a high branch. She giggled softly and lifted a hand. She pushed it forward towards the boy.

Some of the ground behind the boy lifted up in a mound and moved towards him. It went under his feet, making him lose his balance. He let out a cry and fell backwards.

The girl laughed loudly as the boy laid there for a moment. He groaned, sitting up while rubbing his head.

"Very funny, Tay," he muttered as the girl jumped down from the trees.

"I'm only playing, Sukuso," Tay told him, offering him a hand.

Sukuso took it and hopped up. He then put a hand on his chest.

"Need I remind you that I am the Avatar, destined to control all four elements?" he asked.

"Remind me?" she mocked. "When will you let me forget?"

He pouted for a moment, then recovered.

"I just mean that once I master earthbending, I'll repay you for these tricks of yours one hundred fold," he said.

Tay put a finger on his nose.

"Like I have to worry about that," she said. "You've been training with Master Soshi for how long now? I haven't seen you bend anything even once."

Sukuso folded his arms firmly.

"I'm just a late bloomer," he said. "You'll see."

"Maybe," Tay shrugged. "But I'm not the one who should be worried. I'm not the one who's going to be late for class."

Sukuso jerked. He darted off through the trees.

"Grandma's gonna kill me!" he cringed as he ran.

Tay stood there alone, smiling and giggling. She waited for a moment, then followed him.

* * *

Sukuso ran as fast as he could into the village. The villagers were walking around, going about their business. A few of them noticed Sukuso as he ran by.

"It's the Avatar!" a man yelled. "Hello, Sukuso!"

"Hi!" Sukuso returned breathlessly.

"Sukuso!" another shouted. "Hey!"

Sukuso just lifted an arm as he ran in response.

Then Sukuso approached Bojin, who was standing near a hut holding a sack. He was examining a potato with a stick still behind his ear. There was a table in front of him with an elderly woman standing behind it. Baskets of various vegetables surrounded them. Bojin glanced up at Sukuso as he ran by.

"Hi Uncle Bojin!" Sukuso said.

"You're going to be late!" Bojin yelled after him.

"I'm not late yet!" he shouted.

Bojin watched him as he ran. He sighed.

"That boy is really going to get it one of these days," he said to himself.

Bojin then turned his attention back to the woman behind the table.

"How much for these?" he asked, holding up the potato.

The woman smiled.

"Take it as a gift for the Avatar," she stated.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Bojin objected waving his free hand. "Not again."

"Please, please," the woman said, "I insist. Take as many as you like. It's the least I can do for the boy who will save the world."

"But it's really no trouble . . . " Bojin began.

"If it's no trouble," the woman smiled, "then you should go ahead and take them."

Bojin sighed again.

"You're not going to let me pay for them, are you," he observed.

She grinned and shook her head.

"Nope," she said.

* * *

Sukuso pushed through the cloth covered doorway and hurried inside. Zazai was standing in front of him, looking angry. Zazai's hair had gone completely gray, and many wrinkles had appeared all over her face over the last fourteen years. Next to her was an elderly man with white hair and dark brown eyes. He looked almost as annoyed as Zazai did.

"Sukuso," Zazai scolded. "You're late. Again!"

"I'm sorry," Sukuso panted. "Tay and I . . . "

"You shouldn't be playing when you should be training!" Zazai snapped. "Master Soshi is holding these special lessons just for you, and you dishonor him by coming late."

"But I . . . " Sukuso began.

Soshi stepped in front of Zazai, looking down at Sukuso.

"I think what Lady Zazai is trying to say," he said calmly, "is that the Avatar holds great responsibilities to this world. Mastering all elements is only a part of it. You, Sukuso, are a glimmer of hope in these times of war. You are a beacon to these people when they need it most."

Sukuso looked up at his master, waiting for him to continue. Soshi looked at him angrily.

"But a light that shines late will only aid those who wait in the darkness," Soshi spat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sukuso said, rubbing the back of his head. "It won't happen again."

Zazai started to walk by them.

"See that it doesn't," she muttered.

Sukuso watched her as she walked by him. She didn't even glance at him as she went outside. Sukuso frowned.

"Come," Soshi ordered. "We have work to do."

Soshi headed towards a doorway in the back of the room. Sukuso slowly followed him.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Soshi yelled. "You're relying too much on your legs. You need more strength in your arms."

"I am!" Sukuso defended.

"You are what?" Soshi asked.

"Putting strength in my arms!" Sukuso said.

"I don't see strength!" Soshi snapped. "I see only you flexing your arms. I want to see strength!"

Sukuso grunted. He was standing on a stone pedestal in a large, open room. Below him were rocks and dirt. Near him, Soshi was also standing on a pedestal, but his was a little higher.

"A tiny bit better," Soshi commented. "Relax your right leg a little."

Sukuso was holding his left arm straight forward with his left leg out in front of him as well. His right arm was slightly behind him, bent at the elbow with his hand below his shoulder.

Sukuso grunted again, more frustrated.

"Why do I feel so awkward?!" he complained.

"Because you're doing it wrong!" Soshi snapped. "Bend your knee a little more."

Sukuso bent his right knee more as instructed. Soshi nodded.

"Good," he nodded. "Now, move your right hand forward and your left arm back. And this time . . . " Soshi let out a sigh. ". . . try to bend something."

Sukuso hesitated. Then he pushed his right hand forward while stepping his right leg in front of his left.

But other than Sukuso, nothing moved.

Sukuso stood there, blinking blankly. Soshi sighed again.

"How many times must we go through this?" Soshi asked. "We've been practicing for years and I haven't seen you move as much as a pebble. You must feel the earth to move it!"

"How can I feel it when it's down there?" Sukuso asked, pointing at the ground.

"I meant you have to feel its presence," he said.

"It's dirt!" Sukuso retorted. "It's hard to get away from. How can I not feel it?"

Soshi groaned, annoyed. Behind him was the entrance to the room. An old woman with white hair walked inside, looking at Soshi.

"Soshi," she said, "it's getting late. Dinner is ready."

Soshi sighed again and looked at her.

"Coming Nama," he said.

Nama turned to leave as Soshi looked back at Sukuso. Soshi lifted his hands and then pushed them down. The two pedestals lowered back into the earth below.

"Sukuso," he asked, "do you believe you are the Avatar?"

Sukuso stared at him, surprised at the question.

"I guess so," he said.

"You guess," he repeated.

"That's what everyone's told me since I can remember," Sukuso said.

"But guessing isn't knowing," he pointed out. "I think the problem you are having with bending is that you don't believe that you really are the Avatar. If you do not believe in the power, it only makes sense that you wouldn't be able to use it."

Sukuso thought about that.

"The Avatar must learn to control all four elements," Soshi continued. "But before you can do that, you have to allow yourself to."

"Allow myself?" Sukuso asked.

"Think about it," Soshi said, turning towards the door, "and I will see you tomorrow."

Soshi headed towards the door. Sukuso hesitated before following him.

* * *

Sukuso walked through the now empty village thoughtfully. The sun was going down and everyone was inside their small huts enjoying dinner and their family's company. Sukuso came to a hut near the edge of town and pushed the cloth door aside.

"I'm home, Uncle Bojin," he said.

Bojin was kneeling in front of fire. A pot was hanging above it. Bojin was stirring the contents slowly. He looked up at Sukuso and smiled.

"Welcome home, Sukuso," he said. "How was training?"

"Don't ask," Sukuso puffed. He went over to a cot on the left side of the room and plopped down onto it. He hid his face in his pillow.

"Still no bending," Bojin observed sadly. His smile then returned. "That's all right. You'll get it sooner or later. Maybe after learning to bend so many times in your past lives, you decided to take a break for a while."

Bojin went back to stirring the pot in silence. Sukuso laid there for a moment, and then lifted his head and looked around their hut. He noticed a few baskets near the door filled with fruits, vegetables, and nuts.

"More gifts from the villagers?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yes," Bojin puffed. "All for the Avatar. I was flattered the first few times, but now these gifts are becoming annoying."

"Why?" Sukuso asked.

"I would like to think that we are independent," Bojin explained, "and that we are living off of our own labors. But it's hard to live off oneself when everyone else provides provisions."

"Even if I wasn't the Avatar," Sukuso pointed out, "Grandma's the leader of the village. You still wouldn't be the only provider."

"Then I would like to think that we would and could be independent even if you weren't the Avatar and if my mother wasn't the leader of the village," Bojin said, determined.

"They're just being nice," Sukuso pointed out.

"I know," Bojin said. "I guess I want to believe I'm taking care of you by myself and it would be nice to do so without these donations. Taking the place of a father isn't very fulfilling without putting food on the table myself."

Sukuso smiled.

"Well," he said, "I think you're doing just fine how it is."

Bojin smiled again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, please," he stated bashfully, "do go on."

Sukuso laughed softly. Bojin joined him.

* * *

Sukuso drank down the last of the soup and sighed.

"That was great," he said.

"I try," Bojin managed with his mouthful.

They were both sitting on the cot. Sukuso put his empty bowl on his lap while Bojin continued to see how much soup his mouth would hold. Sukuso leaned back and looked out a small opening ceiling above them. The stars had come out and the moon was full.

"Uncle Bojin," Sukuso asked, "what was my mother like?"

Bojin coughed a little and swallowed. He lowered the bowl and looked at him.

"Chiso?" he asked. "Why?"

"I dunno," he admitted. "Just wonderin'."

"I've told you just about everything," he reminded him.

"I know," he said. "I just like to hear it every once in a while."

Bojin paused, thinking.

"Well," he said, "Chiso was a natural earthbender. I can't imagine what she would have been like without bending. Whenever she was sad, she would just practice earthbending, and soon she was smiling again. I can't really say why it was so important to her, where I'm not a bender. But your mother . . . she was herself when she was moving the earth around her."

Sukuso listened intently. Bojin took a few more bites and then continued.

"When she wasn't bending," he explained, "she was giving. She was always making sure everyone in the village had what they needed to get by. If she found out someone needed something, she wouldn't rest until they got it. Chiso seemed to help everyone be happy."

Bojin ate some more of his soup silently. Sukuso looked at him.

"And what about my father?" he asked.

Bojin frowned and looked at him.

"You know I only met him briefly," he said. "I never got to know him very well."

"Just tell me what you know," he said.

Bojin paused again, eating some soup. He swallowed and looked at the wall across from them.

"Your father . . . " he said, "Uku was his name. He was also very skilled at bending. He was kind of arrogant and it was easy to get on his bad side. But when Chiso was around . . . you could see his eyes go soft. With her there . . . he just sort of . . . melted."

They sat there in silence for a moment. Sukuso curled up a little and frowned.

"So they were both benders," he said, "and I'm supposed to be the Avatar. So why can't I bend?"

"Some things just take time, Sukuso," Bojin assured him. "You'll get the hang of it."

"But everyone is depending on me right now," Sukuso said. "This war with the firebenders has been going on forever. I need to learn how to bend."

"Don't be so quick to put the world on your shoulders," Bojin scolded. "You are still only a boy. Everyone can manage to stand on their own two feet for a little while longer."

Sukuso looked at his uncle.

"Uncle Bojin," he said, "do you really think that I'm the Avatar?"

Bojin looked surprised. He looked at him.

"Do you think that you're not?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sukuso admitted, looking away again. "I don't really know what I think. I just know that I'm an Avatar that can't seem to bend."

Bojin hesitated, and then took the stick from behind his ear. He fiddled with it for a moment.

"Let's pretend for a moment that you weren't the Avatar," he said carefully. "That would mean it would have to be someone else." Bojin looked at him again. "But out of everyone I know, I can't think of anyone who should be the Avatar instead of you."

Bojin smiled softly and placed a hand on his nephews head.

"There is a great power inside of you," he told him. "You are just taking a little longer to find it."

Sukuso smiled at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Bojin," he said.

Bojin smiled broadly.

"That's what I'm here for," he beamed.

Bojin gulped down the last bit of soup and then took Sukuso's bowl.

"Time for sleep, my little Avatar," he said, standing up.

Sukuso got under his blanket while Bojin poured water onto the fire. Sukuso laid down and looked back up at the stars through his ceiling. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of bending and Tay there to watch him.


	2. Technique Testing

Avatar Zero

Chapter 2: Technique Testing

Soshi sat on the ground on a woven mat. Zazai was sitting on the ground already near him. She looked at him.

"You wanted to speak to me, Master Soshi," she said.

"Lady Zazai," he said, "it is about the Avatar. He has been training with me for years now and has not been able to bend even once. I've seen students struggle with their abilities before, but not like this."

"So what are you saying?" she asked.

"There is a war raging around us," Soshi reminded her, "and they say that only the Avatar can stop it. Sooner is better than later. Sukuso needs to learn how to bend all the elements quickly or it won't be long before even Zuki Village will be in danger."

"So what is your suggestion?" she asked.

"Perhaps Sukuso would learn better if he studied other elements first," he stated. "I'm sure that if we went to the other kingdoms, we could find masters who would be willing to teach him how to bend."

"You want us to take Sukuso to find new masters?" Zazai asked.

"I know it sounds like I'm giving up on him," he said, "but something is holding Sukuso back and is preventing him from bending. If we were to seek help from other masters, perhaps they could help him get past it. Then I could finish teaching him how to bend earth."

"I understand your concern," Zazai noted. "However, Sukuso has remained safe here in Zuki Village because the outside world does not know of his existence. If we were to take him elsewhere, that secrecy would be jeopardized. He is still a boy, after all. Let's not be in a rush to throw him into danger."

"I know as his grandmother," Soshi started, "you would be concerned for him but . . . "

"On the contrary," Zazai said, standing up suddenly, "it is not the boy's safety I'm worrying about. If the fire nation finds where he is and captures him, there will not be anyone to stop them. We should wait until Sukuso can protect himself."

Soshi looked up at her, a little confused. He stared at her hard for a moment.

"Continue his lessons with earthbending for a while longer," she said, "and when he has mastered that, we will consider sending him out into the world. But only after that."

Zazai then walked away. Soshi sat there, rubbing his chin for a moment. Then he stood up and left as well.

* * *

Sukuso plopped onto the ground, exhausted. He wiped his forehead with a cloth. He was leaning against a wall. The doorway into the training area was near him. Soshi's other students were inside, practicing.

Tay was on a pillar, in the same stance Sukuso had been in the day before. When she moved her right hand, however, the ground beneath her lifted up and moved forward. Soshi was on a pedestal near her, nodding.

"Very good, Tay," he said. "Keep going."

Tay took the stance again. The students around her were practicing the same technique.

Sukuso let out a heavy sigh. Still nothing had been bent. Nothing.

"Tay sure is getting strong." A voice noticed.

Sukuso glanced behind him. Three boys were standing near the doorway, observing the other students.

"Master Soshi says that she's the strongest in the class," another said.

"And she's not bad on the eyes either," the last boy smiled.

"She sure is pretty," the second agreed.

"Doesn't matter though," the first spat. "Only boy she'll give the time of day is Sukuso."

"She doesn't like him, does she?" the second asked.

"I don't know," the first admitted, "but I wouldn't be surprised. How are we supposed to compete again the Avatar?"

Sukuso smiled and looked away from them.

"But he still hasn't done any bending yet, has he," the last boy pointed out. "He's been training with Master Soshi for longer than any of us."

Sukuso's smile faded.

"It's weird," the second boy said. "He's supposed to be able to control all the elements, but I haven't seen him do anything yet."

"Tch," the first muttered. "What kind of Avatar can't bend?"

Sukuso frowned. He slowly stood up and walked out of the hut. He went outside without anyone noticing him.

* * *

Sukuso was sitting on a branch, high up in a tree. He was leaning back against the trunk and looking up at the sky. He had been sitting there for quite a while, but wasn't sure how long.

"Sukuso!"

Sukuso looked at the ground near him to see Tay running towards him.

"Tay," he said softly.

Sukuso leaned towards her a little only to fall out of the tree. He hit the ground hard just as Tay reach him. She stared down at him, a little surprised. Then she burst out laughing.

"Don't worry," Sukuso pouted as he sat up brushing himself. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," Tay giggled, "but it was funny!"

"Not that funny," he muttered as he brushed more dirt.

"Anyway," Tay managed, trying to calm herself down, "Master Soshi is looking for you."

"He can keep looking for all I care," Sukuso grumbled.

"Why?" she asked, becoming serious. "What's wrong?"

"It's just a waste of time," Sukuso told her. "I can't bend anything. I'm no good at it."

"But you're the Avatar," she reminded him, bending down to him. "You have to bend something sometime."

"Then why haven't I yet?" he asked her.

"Maybe you just need practice," she said.

"I've _been_ practicing," he snapped.

"Well," Tay said, thinking of other ways to comfort him, "maybe . . . you just aren't doing it right."

"I do everything Master Soshi tells me," he said.

"Maybe . . . " Tay said slowly. She paused. "I don't know. I can't think of anything else."

Sukuso sighed.

"I know you're trying, Tay," he assured her. "And thanks. I just wish I could bend something."

"Hmm," Tay hummed. "I think I have an idea. Wait here."

Tay stood up straight and ran off. Sukuso looked up and watched her as she left, confused.

Tay returned sometime later holding a brown urn. She put it on the ground in front of Sukuso. It was filled to the brim with water.

"If you're having some trouble with earth," she said, "maybe you'll have better luck with another element."

"If I can't bend earth with a master," Sukuso asked her, "what makes you think I can bend water without one?"

"Just try it and see what happens," she urged, sitting on the ground across from him.

"All right," he sighed, scooting himself closer to the jug.

Sukuso raised a hand over it. He waved his hand a little side to side. He then tried lifting it up and down, but still nothing happened.

"I feel like an idiot," Sukuso admitted.

"Just keep trying," Tay suggested.

Sukuso waved and lifted his hand for a few moments, but nothing changed. He then put a finger into the water and swirled it around.

"Does this count?" he muttered.

"No," Tay groaned. "Are you even trying?"

"As far as I know," Sukuso defended. "But I really don't know what I'm doing."

"Then why don't you try air," she offered. "There's plenty around us. Try bending some air."

Sukuso glanced around awkwardly, and lifted both arms. He twirled his arms around slowly.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Beats me," she shrugged.

"I feel ridiculous," he complained.

"You look ridiculous too," she teased. "But keep trying."

Sukuso moved his arms backwards and forwards for a moment. He put a hand in front of Tay's face and waved his hand up and down, fanning her slightly.

"That's as close as we're going to get," he told her seriously.

"Come on, Sukuso!" Tay insisted. "You're not trying."

"I am trying!" he returned. "But I'm telling you, I can't bend!"

"But my mom says you can," she told him. "She saw you do it."

"She did?" he asked. "When?"

"When Lady Zazai announced that you were the Avatar," she said. "She says that you made fire."

"I did?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "how about we try that?"

Tay got up and started rummaging through a bush. She pulled out a small branch and held it up to Sukuso.

"Try making fire on this!" she said. "It's really dry, so I bet it'll be easy for you!"

"So you say," he sighed. He took the twig from her as she sat back down in front of him.

Sukuso held the branch in one hand and waved his other hand over it. After a long moment, he lifted the branch and twirled it around next to his ear.

"Go flame," he said dully.

"Sukuso," Tay complained. "Try it seriously."

Sukuso sighed and then looked at the twig in his hand. He focused on the tip. After a few seconds, he seemed as if he were in some sort of trance. He continued to stare at it for a long time.

Then Sukuso opened his mouth slightly and blew on the end of the stick. The tip started to glow a soft orange as if it were near a flame. Then suddenly, a small flame appeared as if he had struck a match.

Sukuso jerked and dropped the stick in surprise. He leaned back on his hands, shaking, as the branch fell into the pot of water. It sizzled as it went out.

"You did it!" Tay cheered excitedly. "You made fire!"

"I did?" Sukuso uttered. "Are you sure?"

"You really did!" she congratulated. "You bent fire! You did it, Sukuso!"

"I-I-I g-guess I . . . d-d-did . . ." he stammered.

"Do it again!" she pushed. She crawled over to the bush and grabbed more sticks. She went back and dropped them in Sukuso's lap.

"Try again!" she exclaimed. "Try again! Try again!"

"All right, all right," he surrendered. "I'll try."

Sukuso picked up another stick and focused on it again. He blew on it, starting the stick on fire just as easily as the last one. He was surprised again, but then laughed and held it in front of him.

"You're doing it!" Tay applauded. "You're doing it!"

Sukuso lifted his free hand above the flame and the flame grew larger. He had it burn the stick until there was nothing left, but was able to keep the fire burning in midair above his hand.

"This is easier than I thought!" Sukuso laughed.

Sukuso made the flame grow larger for a moment, and then shrunk it down into a tiny flame. He clasped his hands together, making the flame go out.

"I knew you could do it," Tay told him, shaking excitedly. "I knew you were the Avatar!"

"I can't wait to show Uncle Bojin!" he blurted. "He'll be so excited. Master Soshi too! This is going to be great! And it's all thanks to you, Tay! Thank you!"

Then before Sukuso knew it, he flung his arms around Tay to give her a tight hug. When he came to his senses, his face went bright red. He backed away from her quickly.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized.

Tay was blushing too, but smiling at him. She twirled a finger through her hair.

"That's okay," she said. "You're welcome."

Tay lifted a hand and took Sukuso's.

"Let's go show your uncle," she suggested.

Tay turned and started leading the way back to the village. Sukuso looked at her hand holding his, and kept right on blushing.

It was only after they reached the village that they realized they forgot the pot.

* * *

Sukuso pushed into his uncle's hut with a big smile on his face.

"Uncle Bojin," he said, "guess . . . "

Sukuso then noticed another person standing inside, looking at him. His grandmother. Bojin was in front of her, and was now looking at Sukuso. Zazai looked very angry.

"Oh," Sukuso said slowly. "Hi, Grandma."

Tay came through the door behind him, and her smile also faded when she saw the look on Zazai's face.

"There you are!" Zazai snapped. "Master Soshi told me that you left training early! How dare you?! He takes time away from his other pupils just to teach you and you walk out on him!"

"But Grandma," Sukuso tried to explain, "I . . . I . . . "

"You what?!" she barked. "What could possibly be more important than training with Master Soshi?!"

"We were out in the forest together," Tay interjected. "We were practicing together and . . . "

"So you left your lessons to train with a girl?!" Zazai shouted. "You'll be lucky if Soshi will take you back!"

"But you don't understand!" Sukuso insisted. "I've been training with Master Soshi forever and never bent anything! But just a few minutes ago, I finally bent!"

Zazai looked surprised.

"You what?" she asked.

"You finally were able to bend something?" Bojin asked, looking excited.

"Yeah!" Sukuso smiled. "I made fire! I was able to move it and make it burn brighter and . . . "

"Fire?" Zazai interrupted, angry again. "You were bending fire?"

"You should have seen it," Tay said. "He was really good at it for his first time and . . . "

"So you left training to be with a girl, and to bend fire?" Zazai asked. "That makes it worse!"

"Why?" Sukuso asked her, desperately trying to gain her approval. "I'm the Avatar so I'd have to bend fire eventually!"

"But you were born an earthbender!" she snarled. "A proud, honorable people. You've never once moved a bit of earth, but you move right on to controlling fire. Does that mean you should be happy? Happy to be just like those filthy firebenders?"

"Lady Zazai, please," Tay pleaded.

"Firebenders took my Chiso away from me!" Zazai yelled before she could finish. "My only daughter! I'll never forgive them! So how am I supposed to forgive my grandson for choosing their powers over the power of his own people?"

"I'm not!" Sukuso said. "I just . . . "

"I don't want to hear anymore!" she growled. "I don't want anything to do with any sort of firebender."

Zazai pushed past Sukuso and Tay and went outside. Sukuso and Tay turned and watched her leave.

"Please," Bojin said uncomfortably, "don't be angry with her. She just . . . has a lot on her mind. I suppose she affiliates any sort of fire bending to the people of the fire nation. Try not to blame her."

"But I don't understand," Tay uttered, looking at Bojin. "She said that firebenders took Sukuso's mother away from her, but Sukuso always told me she died after giving birth to him."

"She did," Bojin said, nodding. "At least, as far as we know. We weren't able to be with her when she died. She had gone to help with whatever she could in the war against the fire nation, and never came back. Our mother . . . always blamed the fire nation for her death. Mother believes Chiso wasn't able to get the proper medical treatment and that's why she died."

Sukuso was still staring at the cloth where his grandmother had exited. His hands were balled into fists and his arms were shaking.

"Uncle Bojin," Sukuso said slowly, looking at him desperately, "just because I bend fire, does that mean I'm a . . . filthy firebender?"

Bojin instantly shook his head.

"No, no," he insisted, walking up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You are still of the earthbender people. This power you have over fire doesn't change that. Your abilities don't determine who you are. You do."

Sukuso smiled a little, feeling better. Bojin clapped his hands.

"Now," he said, "I am very excited to see some of this fire bending. Show me, Sukuso."

Sukuso smiled wider. He held out his hands.

"All right. Stand back."


	3. Bending Ban

Avatar Zero

Chapter 3: Bending Ban

"Bojin was so happy Sukuso learned how to bend fire," Tay stated. "You should have seen him. He was so excited for him and kept asking Sukuso to show him more. He was so proud of him."

Tay giggled softly for a moment. But then she frowned.

"Lady Zazai got really mad at Sukuso for learning how to bend fire," Tay explained. "But I don't get why. If he's the Avatar, he was going to bend fire sometime anyway, right?"

Tay's mother was behind her, scrubbing some clothes in a bin of water. She had grown her hair out a little over the last fourteen years, and had become a little aged. Tay was hanging up the clothes to dry while her mother washed them.

"Lady Zazai," Tay's mother said, "she misses Chiso very much. She's trying to blame her death on someone so that she has an excuse to be angry about it. If she didn't have the firebenders, it would just be someone else."

"Still not an excuse to get angry at Sukuso," Tay said.

"No," Tay's mother sighed, "it isn't."

Tay's mother stood up and turned to her.

"Isn't it about time for you to go to your lessons with Master Soshi?" she asked her daughter. "You don't want to be late."

"Oh, yeah!" Tay agreed. "Sukuso is going to show off his fire bending to everyone. It's going to be great!"

Tay ran off towards Soshi's training hall, waving to her mother.

"See you later, Mom!" she yelled.

Tay's mother smiled and waved back. Then she sighed.

"Lady Zazai," she puffed. "How long will you bear this grudge?"

Tay's mother then turned back to her laundry and scrubbed it in silence.

* * *

Sukuso was waiting outside of Soshi's training hall when Tay got there. He smiled at her.

"Morning, Tay!" he called, waving wildly.

"Hi, Sukuso!" she yelled back.

"Are you ready for class?!" he asked.

"You know it!" she grinned.

She reached him and they walked inside together. Soshi was waiting in the front room with the seven other students learning with Master Soshi. Soshi looked at Tay and Sukuso as they entered.

"Ah, Sukuso," Soshi teased. "Glad to see you on time today."

Soshi just giggled oddly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tay," Soshi nodded at her. "Good to see you too."

"Glad to be here," she giggled.

"Master Soshi," Sukuso said bravely, "if you don't mind, before we start, I have some news."

"News?" Soshi asked. "What kind of news is more important than bending?"

"That's actually what it's about," Sukuso told him. "I was finally able to bend!"

"You were?" Soshi asked, suddenly very interested. "When?"

"Yesterday," Sukuso told him. He rubbed the back of his head again. "Unfortunately, it wasn't earthbending."

Soshi bowed his head disappointedly and groaned.

"So what did you bend?" a boy from the class asked.

"Come into the training room and I'll show you!" Sukuso stated, hurrying past them into the larger training room.

The rest of the class followed him, including Soshi who looked curious, and Tay who had a big smile on her face.

Sukuso ran into the middle of the room and then faced everyone.

"Stay back, everyone!" he called to them. "And watch this!"

Sukuso lifted one foot off the ground and pulled one arm back. He stomped his foot down as he pushed his hand forward. A stream of flame flew from his hand and went several feet before disappearing. The class was in awe, even Soshi.

"Firebending," Soshi gaped.

"Do it again, Sukuso!" a girl from the class cheered.

"If you say so," Sukuso smiled.

Sukuso continued to show them various trick with the flames he could create. The class members watched in amazement and would clap now and then.

Soshi was smiling proudly at Sukuso as he showed them his bending. Tay was standing next to him.

"So," Soshi said, more to himself than anyone, "I was always right about him."

Tay looked up at him.

"Right about what?" Tay asked.

"Sukuso always had that bending spirit in him," Soshi stated while still watching Sukuso. "He always wanted to bend so much. He's just like his mother in that sense, I suppose. Chiso loved bending, and now her son has inherited that love. There was always a pain in his eyes when he failed to bend earth." He smiled wider. "Now his love has taken full form in his flame."

Sukuso created another flame and spun around a little, throwing it out around him. This flame went further than the others had, and got closer to the rest of the class. They all stepped back in surprise, although the flame vanished before it got close enough to hurt any of them.

Sukuso faced them worriedly.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "Are you all okay?!"

"We're fine, Sukuso," Soshi stated, walking up to him. "But I think we've seen enough."

He stopped in front of him and raised a finger.

"Fire can be very dangerous," he said, "and shouldn't be treated as a toy. It especially shouldn't be used like that just to show off."

Sukuso giggled oddly again.

"You can practice more when you're on your own," Soshi said, "or in our private lessons together. Until then, keep the firebending to a minimal."

"Or rather," a voice interrupted, "don't firebend at all."

Soshi and Sukuso turned towards the voice, joined by the class and Tay. Zazai was standing in the doorway, glaring over at Sukuso.

"Lady Zazai," Soshi said. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I came here to make sure Sukuso wasn't going to use his new abilities," Zazai explained, stepping forward, "but I see I was wrong."

"He was just showing us . . . " Soshi started to defend.

"This new power may prove that he's the Avatar," she stopped him. "And it makes him a bender. But that doesn't change that fire is the one thing that threatens to conquer us all."

"Sukuso using his bending abilities does not make him the same as the fire nation," Soshi insisted. "There abilities are similar, but their hearts are in two different places."

"You said yourself how dangerous fire was," Zazai reminded him. "I cannot allow such danger around my people. You saw how he almost hit your students."

"You disrespect me," Soshi said sternly. "If my students were in any danger from Sukuso's fire, I could have easily risen a wall to protect them. They were in no danger. And Sukuso will be more careful from now on."

"Yeah, I'll be careful," Sukuso promised.

"Yes, you will be," Zazai said, "because from this day forth, firebending is banned from Zuki Village."

"What?" Sukuso exclaimed. "I finally learn how to bend and then you ban it? Grandma . . . "

"There will be no excuses," Zazai snapped. "Anyone, no matter who they are, caught firebending in my village will be severely punished!"

Zazai turned and calmly walked out of the training hall. Soshi looked annoyed.

"Wait here everyone," he said. "No bending of any kind until I get back."

Soshi went after Zazai with his students watching him as he left. Tay ran up to Sukuso's side.

"I'm really sorry, Sukuso," she said. "It's my fault you learned how to bend in the first place. Now your grandma's mad at you."

"It's not your fault," he assured her. "Grandma's always finding an excuse to be mad about something."

"I thought you did great," Tay told him.

Sukuso blushed softly and smiled.

"Thanks, Tay," he said.

* * *

"Lady Zazai!" Soshi yelled.

Zazai stopped walking and turned to him.

"Now what was that about?" Soshi demanded. "Sukuso finally learns how to bend, and you act as if it's the end of us all."

"It might as well be," Zazai muttered.

"Sukuso is not a danger to anyone," Soshi continued. "He would not purposefully hurt anyone."

"Purposefully, no," she agreed, "but this power of his is too new. He can't control it properly. It is for the safety of everyone in the village that I prevent him from using it."

"How can he learn how to control it if you won't let him at least practice?" he inquired.

"He can practice at the other elements first," she told him. "Then he may learn how to better control fire. Just as long as that doesn't happen inside the borders of Zuki Village."

Zazai turned to leave again.

"Lady Zazai," Soshi said.

She looked at him. He was looking at her seriously.

"I can't help but feel you are not acting in the best interests for Sukuso," he said. "It's as though you think the Avatar learning how to bend is a bad thing."

Zazai looked at him for a moment. Then she looked away.

"That boy is the least of my concerns," she said. "The village must come first."

"Before your own grandson?" he asked. "You place the village before Chiso's son?"

Zazai didn't say anything.

"You know how much bending meant to Chiso," he pointed out. "It means just as much, if not more to Sukuso. You must know what you're doing to him by trying to take it away."

"Don't you dare compare him to my daughter!" she yelled, looking at him. "He is _nothing_ like her!"

She looked away again.

"There will be no firebending in Zuki Village, and that is final!" she maintained. "He can use any other form of bending he wants, just not fire!"

Zazai walked away, agitated. Soshi stood there and watched her. Then he growled and headed back to his training hall.

* * *

_Hours later . . ._

"I just don't get why your grandma got so angry like that," Tay said sadly. "You're the Avatar. You were practically _born_ to bend."

"Yeah," Sukuso sighed, "but who cares about her? Master Soshi said we'll keep practicing earthbending like normal, and in our private lessons, he'll take me into the forest to practice fire. He wants me to learn how to control it perfectly just to prove to my grandma that I can use it without hurting anyone."

"But still," Tay said, looking at him, "she's your grandmother. She has to be even a little proud of you, doesn't see?"

Sukuso let out a laugh and closed his eyes. They were sitting up in a tree together. Sukuso leaned against the trunk.

"Uncle Bojin says that after my mom died," he told her, "and they brought me here, my grandma refused to take care of me. She wouldn't even hold me. I hardly get to see her unless she's mad at me about something, and I barely get to talk to her either. I doubt she could be proud of me if she tried. I can't remember even seeing her smile." Sukuso opened his eyes. "Uncle Bojin says that when my mom died, so did grandma's smile."

Tay frowned and leaned closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Sukuso," she repeated.

"It's okay," he assured her. "I don't really care much for her either. I don't even really consider her family. Uncle Bojin is the only family I need."

Tay smiled a little.

"You really care about your uncle," she noticed.

"Uncle Bojin is the best!" he grinned. "He's raised me like I was his own kid. He's always looking out for me. I don't know what I'd do without him. He means more to me than anything in the world!" Sukuso hesitated for a moment and blushed softly. He looked at her. "So do . . . you, Tay."

Tay blushed too and looked away from him.

"We've been friends forever," he continued. "I don't know what I'd do without you either." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Thanks . . . for always being there."

Tay smiled at him happily, and then leaned even closer to him.

She kissed him on the cheek gently.

Sukuso's face went bright red. Tay pulled away from him quickly. Sukuso sat there in shock for a long moment.

Then suddenly, Sukuso tipped over limply. He fell out of the tree and landed hard near the tree's roots. He laid there stiffly, still blushing.

Tay looked down at him, and then burst out laughing again.

"You're _always_ doing that!" she laughed.

Sukuso didn't defend himself. He just sat up and brushed himself off with a blank look on his face.

Tay continued to laugh and then jumped down from the tree. She giggled for another moment, and then looked around.

"It's getting late," she said. "It's going to be dark soon. I hope we don't get lost."

"Well, here," Sukuso said, standing up finally. He pulled a branch off the tree and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the end. He then held a hand up to the clothe and flicked it with his finger. It started on fire.

"We can use this to light the way," he said, holding it up to her.

Tay smiled and took the torch from him.

"You're not supposed to use your firebending," she reminded him.

"She said I couldn't in Zuki Village," he retorted. "We're not in Zuki Village right now, are we?"

She giggled at him.

"You're going to get in trouble," she taunted.

"I won't tell if you won't," he said.

Tay took his hand again while still holding the torch in the other.

"I won't," she promised. "Our little secret."

Tay lead the way back through the trees, holding up the torch to light the way. Sukuso wasn't watching where they were going as much as he was watching Tay.

* * *

Tay started to enter her home.

"Mom, I'm . . . " she started.

Tay went inside to find it dark and empty. No one was home.

Tay glanced around outside, but didn't see her mother anywhere.

"Wonder where mom went?" Tay thought aloud.

Tay went inside, still holding the torch Sukuso had given her. She carefully stacked some wood in the center of the hut and then put the torch to it. The wood was soon on fire, lighting up the shack.

Then Tay sat down on her cot, looking down at the torch. She held it over a bucket of water to put it out, but then pulled it back again. She smiled at the flame.

_The first present Sukuso has ever given me,_ she thought happily.

* * *

Sukuso entered his own hut to find it also dark. Bojin was inside, stacking some wood in the center.

"There you are, Sukuso," Bojin said, looking at him and smiling. "I didn't light the fire yet, so how about you come and do it." Bojin's arms shook excitement. "I want to see some more firebending."

"Sorry, Uncle Bojin," Sukuso said. "Grandma banned firebending in Zuki Village."

"She what?" he asked.

"She came to earthbending class today and caught me firebending," he explained. "She was really mad and so she said there would be no more firebending in Zuki Village."

"Oh," Bojin groaned, bowing his head. "Lighting fires the _old_ way is no fun."

"I'm sorry," Sukuso apologized again.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry," Bojin said. He took the stick from behind his ear and began to rub it against the logs to start a fire. "I guess a law against firebending was bound to happen someday."

Bojin continued to rub the stick against the log, but then stopped after a long moment. He stood up and hit a fist against his other hand.

"No," he said, determined. "This time, I'm not letting this stand. You finally learned how to bend, and I'm not letting her stop you."

"What are you going to do?" Sukuso asked.

Bojin put the stick back behind his ear.

"_We_ are going to have a talk with her," he said.

"We are?" Sukuso asked.

"Yes we are," he nodded.

Bojin started for the doorway. He took Sukuso's arm as they went.

"Come on," Bojin urged as he pulled Sukuso outside. "Time to get this ban lifted!"


	4. Terrible Truth

Avatar Zero

Chapter 4: Terrible Truth

"Lady Zazai!"

Zazai turned. Tay's mother was standing behind her. They were in Zazai's hut, which was larger and built stronger than the other huts in the village. Zazai had been about to enjoy the dinner than had been prepared for her, when Tay's mother had interrupted.

"Utsi," Zazai muttered, turning away, "what are you doing here?"

Tay's mother, Utsi, growled angrily.

"I heard a rumor that you banned firebending," she said. "Is it true?"

"Of course it's true," Zazai said calmly, dipping a spoon into a pot of boiling stew. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier."

"How could you do such a thing?" Utsi yelled.

"Simple," Zazai muttered as she began to fill a bowl with the stew. "I just had to say the word and it was done. I _am_ leader of the village. My word is law."

"The only one who can bend fire here is Sukuso!" Utsi accused, pointing at her. "And you know it! The only one the law will effect is him!"

"If it only effects him," Zazai asked, "what has you so worked up?"

"Because I know why you did it!" she yelled. "Chiso was my best friend! We did everything together! I won't let you make her son unhappy!"

Zazai's calm expression faded. She glared at Utsi angrily.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Uncle Bojin?" Sukuso asked. "Grandma will just get mad at us. And she probably won't lift the ban."

"No," Bojin agreed, "but either way, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sukuso asked.

"Because I care about you," he told him, looking at him. "Firebending made you happy, just like you should be. I'm not going to sit back and watch her steal it away from you. Not when I can try to do something about it."

Bojin looked forward again. They were nearing Zazai's large hut. Sukuso smiled at his uncle secretly.

_Thanks, Uncle Bojin_, he thought.

* * *

Tay sat silently in her hut, still holding the torch Sukuso had made for her. She was watching the flame. It was beginning to get smaller.

Tay sighed.

_Too bad,_ she thought. _It's going out.

* * *

_

Utsi ducked as fast as she could. Zazai's bowl flew over her head and hit the wall behind her. It smashed against the wall and spilled the contents on the floor.

Utsi stood up straight and looked at Zazai.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"You dare come into my home and accuse me of such nonsense?" Zazai shouted.

"If it's nonsense," Utsi returned, "what has made you so angry?! You're doing all you can to make Sukuso suffer! I refuse to watch it any longer!"

"You think I made the law just to make him upset?" Zazai yelled. "I did it to protect Zuki Village! I have to make sure nothing happens to them!"

"We're a village of earthbenders and one boy who can control fire!" Utsi reminded her. "What harm can he do on his own?! If he could control air instead, you would have banned airbending claiming you didn't want him to make the village too windy!"

"I would have only made a law against it if his power threatened to destroy us all!" Zazai insisted. "Since he is the Avatar, when that day comes, I will alone will decide whether that ability is a threat!"

"So Sukuso throws around a couple flames and suddenly he's a threat?" she demanded.

* * *

Bojin and Sukuso entered Zazai's hut. A guard was in the front room. He nodded at them.

"Bojin," he said.

"Hello," Bojin said. "We're here to see my mother."

"Utsi is already speaking to her," the guard said, "but I'm sure it'll be fine if you enter."

"Tay's mom?" Sukuso asked. "Why is she here?"

"I'm sure they're just having a civilized discussion," Bojin smiled.

* * *

"What laws I pass is none of your business!" Zazai screamed.

"Yes they are!" Utsi yelled back. "I am a member of the Zuki Village! I should have some say in what goes on here! You can't just ban something because Sukuso learns how to do it!"

"I can and will!" Zazai returned. "I'll ban every element he can control if I have to if it's what's best for the village!"

"But it's not what's best for Sukuso!" she shouted.

"I'll decide what's best for the Avatar!" Zazai barked.

"Avatar?" Utsi said with a slight laugh.

Behind her, Sukuso and Bojin were making they're way inside.

"You know full well that Sukuso is no Avatar!" Utsi bellowed.

Sukuso's eyes widened. Her words had hit him like a bolt of lightening.

"I'm . . . not?" he asked.

Utsi and Zazai looked at him, having just noticed him. They both gasped.

"Sukuso!" Utsi exclaimed.

Bojin sighed and put a hand on his head.

"Oh dear," he puffed.

Sukuso couldn't see straight. Everything seemed to spin around him, but he kept staring right at his friend's mother.

"What does . . . she mean?" Sukuso managed. "What is she saying?"

Zazai became angry again.

"Bojin!" she yelled. "Why did you bring him here? I don't want him in my home!"

"Uncle Bojin?" Sukuso pleaded, looking at him weakly.

"Sukuso," Utsi uttered, "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there. I . . . "

"Get out!" Zazai ordered.

Bojin looked down at his nephew. Sukuso started to shake.

"But how . . . " Sukuso asked him. "How can I not be . . . my parents were earthbenders . . . but I can bend fire so . . . Uncle Bojin? Please, tell me what's going on . . . "

Bojin and Sukuso looked at each other. Sukuso waited for him to say something. He looked up at him desperately. Bojin sighed again and knelt down on one knee.

"It's true that your mother was an earthbender," Bojin told him, putting a hand on Sukuso's shoulder. "But your father . . . he was a firebender."

"Firebender?" Sukuso repeated.

"Bojin!" Zazai snarled.

Bojin ignored her.

"You're not really the Avatar, Sukuso," he explained. "You inherited your firebending abilities from your father. Your grandmother knew that, but didn't want anyone to know Chiso married a firebender. So she covered it up by claiming you were the Avatar."

"That's enough!" Zazai hollered. "Don't say anymore!"

"Chiso left the village to help fight against the firebenders," Bojin went on, "and ended up falling in love with one. They were married, and then came to here to try to get our approval. I was fine with their marriage because it made Chiso happy. Tay's mother, Utsi, was happy for them too. But your grandmother . . . "

"He was a filthy firebender!" Zazai interrupted. "She dishonors our race by marrying someone who was fighting against us in a war! Then she bore his filthy son!"

"Chiso and Uku had to leave," Bojin continued. "Your grandmother wouldn't let them stay. No one but the three of us knew that Chiso had married a firebender. Months passed, and then you were brought to us with news of Uku's death. He was called away back to the war and was killed. Chiso died giving birth to you just a week after he passed. You were alone in this world. Your grandmother refused to care for you, since you were half firebender. So I took you in instead."

Zazai stomped forward, getting closer to them.

"If you had just inherited your mother's gifts!" she yelled. "If you had just been an earthbender! Or even if you didn't have any bending abilities, everything would have been fine! But no! You take after your filthy father!"

"Stop calling him filthy!" Utsi commanded. "Uku cared for Chiso more than anything! He wanted nothing more than to make her happy!"

"Then why was he helping his people conquer the world?!" Zazai retorted.

Bojin and Sukuso weren't paying attention to them. They continued looking at each other.

"I've wanted to tell you the truth for so long, Sukuso," Bojin admitted sadly. "But your grandmother threatened to send you away too if you knew you were a firebender. I wanted to keep you here, so I played along with her deceit. But then I ended up playing along too well. You really believed you were the Avatar. You were trying so hard to bend earth, and I knew you would never do it. I didn't want to hurt you by telling you the truth now."

Bojin bowed his head weakly.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I failed you. I should have told you the truth long ago."

Sukuso stood there, trying to absorb everything.

"So . . . " Sukuso managed, "you've been lying . . . all this time."

Bojin lifted his head and looked at him.

"Everyone else has been lied to," Sukuso stated. "Just like me."

Sukuso then glared over at his grandmother.

"And it's all your fault!" he yelled, facing her.

"My fault?" Zazai asked. "What did I do?"

"Only lie to this entire village!" Sukuso pointed out. "You made them think I was the Avatar! You made _me_ think I was the Avatar! Just because you couldn't be happy for your daughter!"

"Happy?" Zazai blurted. "How could I be happy for her? She could have married anyone she wanted to, and she chose a firebender! How am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"If it made her happy, it shouldn't matter who she married!" Utsi defended.

"It does when it's a firebender!" Zazai growled. "Those people think that they deserve to control this planet! That they are stronger and better than any of us! They've caused so much pain and death around the world, and feel no guilt! They're nothing but murderers and heathens! Chiso turned her back on her people when she married one." She pointed at Sukuso accusingly. "And then she gave _birth_ to one!"

"I'm not like them!" Sukuso insisted. "I'm not part of their army! I don't have anything to do with them!"

"Yes you do!" she yelled back. "Their blood flows through your veins! And now you have their powers! You're just like them!"

"He is not!" Bojin and Utsi defended in unison.

"He is!" Zazai bellowed. "He is the son of traitor, and a murderer! I will never forgive them, or _him_! And if I can't be happy, neither will he!"

Zazai continued to glare at Sukuso and pointed at him.

"As long as I live," she declared, "I will do all in my power to see that he _never_ bends again!" Then she added in a low growl, "Filthy firebender . . . "

Sukuso jerked. Then he growled and started to shake again. He looked at her furiously.

"I hate you!!" he announced viciously.

Sukuso then turned around and ran out the door.

"Sukuso!" Bojin called after him.

Sukuso couldn't hear him. He ran as fast as he could out of Zazai's hut. He clutched the sides of his head as he ran in a blind rage.

_Filthy firebender . . ._

_I'm not like them!_ Sukuso thought.

_Murders and heathens . . ._

_I'm not!_ Sukuso thought.

_Filthy . . ._

Sukuso stopped near the center of the village. Near the stage were he had once been declared the Avatar.

Sukuso lifted his head towards the sky.

"I'm not a firebender!"

* * *

Tay looked up at the scream. She headed towards the door, still carrying the torch. She pushed aside the cloth and held up the torch to look outside. She could make out Sukuso nearby.

"Sukuso?" she asked herself.

Sukuso seemed to be struggling with himself. He was holding his head and thrashing around.

_You're . . ._

"No!" Sukuso yelled.

_Just . . ._

"I'm not!"

_Like . . ._

"Stop!"

_Them._

Sukuso's eyes snapped open. He became still for a brief moment.

_Filthy firebender._

Sukuso closed his eyes tightly again.

"Shut up!!"

Fire erupted around Sukuso and fanned out for several yards. Tay took a few steps towards him. The torch she was holding flashed brightly for a second, making Tay stop and look at it. The flame suddenly exploded, pushing Tay back.

Tay screamed as she fell to the ground. She dropped the torch next to her as she flailed around wildly, holding her face.

Every flame within the village reacted the same to Sukuso's pain. Every candle, fireplace, torch, and lantern exploded in a fiery blast. Anything nearby was ignited. Huts began to burn. Trees were being devoured. And people started to scream.

Sukuso fell to his knees weakly. He trembled and whimpered.

"Sukuso!" a voice yelled.

Sukuso turned and opened his eyes a little. Bojin was running towards him. Utsi was behind him.

Then Sukuso noticed the flames. He looked around as the other villagers were running from their homes in terror.

Bojin reached Sukuso and knelt near him.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

Sukuso didn't look at him. He was looking at the burning village.

"I did this . . . ?" he uttered.

People continued to scream. Soshi got onto the stage and began to motion to everyone in different directions.

"Earthbenders!" he ordered. "Start smothering these flames! Everyone else, get water or get away!"

Everyone did as they were told. Those who could control earth started to move dirt and rocks into the fire. Those who couldn't started to throw buckets of water on the burning homes. Those who couldn't help were getting out of the way.

Sukuso just watched them, knowing he had caused all of it. Bojin had his arms around him, and was saying something to him, but Sukuso couldn't hear him through the confusion haunting his brain.

Sukuso saw someone come up to him through the corner of his eye. He looked towards them. It was Zazai, glaring down at him.

"Now look what you've done," she growled.

That was something Sukuso heard loud and clear.

* * *

It took hours to put all the flames out. The sun started to rise before peace came to the village again. Most of the huts had been completely burned to the ground. Some still stood, but in shambles. Ash covered the ground, and some smoke still lingered in the air.

Bojin carried a small bowl of water up to Sukuso who was sitting on the stage with his head held low. He was staring at the ground with an empty expression.

"Please," Bojin pleaded, kneeling in front of him, "Sukuso, drink something. Just a little."

Sukuso didn't react to him.

"At least . . . say something . . . " Bojin said, his voice trembling.

Zazai and Soshi were overlooking the damage to their village. A man went up to Soshi's side.

"Any casualties?" Soshi asked, not looking at the man.

"No," the man reported. "We were lucky. Only injuries. Burns mostly."

Soshi let out a sigh.

"So everyone's safe," he said, relieved.

"Safe?" Zazai asked. "You can look at this and call it safe?" She turned and looked at Sukuso with hatred burning in her eyes. "We can not be safe as long as _he_ is around."

Bojin sat next to Sukuso with an arm around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Bojin told him. "Don't blame yourself."

Sukuso still didn't move. Bojin frowned at him.

"Sukuso," he repeated.

Utsi came walking up to them, her hands shaking. Bojin looked at her.

"Is Tay all right?" he asked.

Sukuso looked up at Utsi, hoping to find Tay safe. But Utsi's expression didn't give him any comfort.

Utsi's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying. She couldn't look at Sukuso.

"Her face . . . " she said, "is burned pretty badly. She's . . . asleep now but . . ." Tears appeared in her eyes. "She's in pain."

Utsi began sobbing softly. Sukuso bowed his head again.

"Tay . . . " Sukuso he whispered. "I hurt . . . Tay . . . no . . . "

Tears appeared in his own eyes. His tears fell to the earth below him.

Bojin held him tighter, trying to hush him, but tears were beginning to appear in his own eyes.

Zazai walked up to them, staring at Sukuso.

"I certainly hope you're happy now," she spat. "Filthy firebender."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Bojin suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare even speak to him!"

"This is all your fault, Lady Zazai!" Utsi accused. "You and your stupid lies! If you had just told the truth in the beginning . . . "

"Then this would have just happened sooner!" Zazai insisted. "The boy would have discovered his power and used it against us just as he has now!"

"That's a lie!" Bojin yelled, standing up. "You have no right to say that!"

Soshi walked up to them.

"Lady Zazai," he said sternly, "you seem to be the only one who blames Sukuso for this."

"Who else could be to blame?" she snapped, looking at him.

"The villagers are content to believe that this is was an accident," he told her. "They have no doubt that the Avatar was the cause, but have no anger towards him." He looked at a group of the villagers. "If nothing else, this confirms to them that he is in fact the Avatar . . . "

He sighed and looked at Sukuso.

"Even if he is just a firebender," he said.

Sukuso looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Zazai, Bojin, and Utsi stared at him too.

"You . . . know?" Bojin asked.

"I have been training earthbenders for many years now," Soshi seemed to brag. "I have never seen anyone as bad at it as Sukuso. I have no doubt that his power is only that of fire." He glanced at Zazai. "And Lady Zazai's grudge against firebenders being the same against Sukuso confirmed my suspicion."

"So," Zazai grumbled, "you'll tell them, will you?"

Soshi sighed again.

"Losing hope in their Avatar," he said, "followed by the trust in their leader would only send the people of Zuki Village into confusion and despair. I do not wish to be the cause."

Sukuso lowered his head again.

"Utsi," he whimpered, "I'm sorry . . . for hurting Tay. I'm sorry for . . . hurting everyone. I didn't mean to . . . "

"I know, Sukuso," Utsi assured him, going up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm sure Tay will understand as well."

Zazai turned her back to them.

"And I'm sure that she and the other villagers will take comfort in the fact that this will never happen again," she announced.

They looked at her.

"What do . . . you mean?" Bojin asked.

Some of the villagers began to gather close to the center of the village, all looking to Zazai. The rest were seeing to the wounded.

"People of Zuki Village," Zazai spoke, "I apologize on behalf of my grandson for the destruction caused. Now that we have fought the flames, we may now begin to rebuild. See to it that the elderly and wounded are comfortable, and then we may begin work on all our homes."

The villagers nodded in agreement.

"But before any work can begin to reclaim our home," Zazai said, "we must see to it that this disaster never happens again." Zazai turned and looked at Sukuso. "And to do that, we must send the Avatar . . . away."

Sukuso went pale. The villagers gasped.

"Lady Zazai," Utsi uttered, "please . . . "

"Until he learns how to control these new powers of his," Zazai went on, looking back at her people, "he will only be a threat to us. He must leave here so that he can master his powers without putting any of us in danger."

"Listen to what you're saying," Soshi interrupted. "This is insane! You can't exile the boy because he's made a mistake!"

"The Avatar can and will destroy us all unless he learns to control himself," she maintained, looking at him while the village continued listening. "What will happen when he learns to control air? Or water? Do we want tornadoes or floods to destroy our homes next time?"

"Lady Zazai!" Soshi said sharply.

"It is for his safety," Zazai said so everyone could hear, "and our own that I send him away."

Zazai went up to Sukuso's side and put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at all the people.

"This will only be temporary," she declared. "Only until he learns to safely control all _four_ elements. Only after he does that, he may return to our noble village."

Zazai then leaned down to Sukuso and whispered in his ear.

"And you know as well as I do that means never."

Sukuso couldn't say anything. Zazai stood up straight and faced the villagers again.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must banish him," she lied. "But I must see that this tragedy never repeats itself."

Zazai started to walk away, heading towards the villagers. They all started to nod to each other.

"He'll be dangerous unless he learns to control it."

"We can't just keep rebuilding."

"He'll come back after he masters all the elements."

"Lady Zazai is right."

"The Avatar must go."

Soshi stepped forward angrily.

"This is ludicrous!" he shouted. "Sending one of our own away?! Just because of one fire?! We have children learning how to bend earth almost every day! Do we send them away because they may cause an earthquake?!"

"None of them have, Soshi," Zazai pointed out, glancing at him. "We must do what is best for the village. The needs of the many out weigh those of the few."

"You're mad!" Bojin exclaimed. "You're just mad that Chiso . . . "

"Chiso would want this too!" Zazai interrupted. "She loved this village. She would not want her only son to put them in danger. Chiso would . . . "

"Sukuso!" Utsi suddenly shouted. "Wait!"

Bojin and Soshi turned. Sukuso was walking slowly towards the forest. He had started to leave without anyone noticing.

"Sukuso!" Bojin yelled, starting after him.

Sukuso stopped and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Uncle Bojin," he said quietly, "look after Tay for me. Tell her . . . I'm sorry."

Bojin reached for him weakly.

"Sukuso," he uttered, "no . . . don't . . . "

Sukuso looked away.

"I'll miss you," he told him.

Sukuso started to walk away again. Bojin started after him again.

"Someone stop him!" Zazai ordered.

Two men ran from the crowd and grabbed onto Bojin's arms. They held him back.

"You're not the one who's banished," one of them said, struggling to hold Bojin back.

"Let me go!" Bojin yelled.

"He's safer on his own," the other man told him.

Sukuso started to disappear into the trees. Tears came to Bojin's eyes as he fought against the men holding him back.

"Sukuso!" he shouted. "No! Sukuso!"

Sukuso vanished into the forest. Bojin fell to his knees.

"SUKUSO!!"


	5. Wounded Wanderer

Avatar Zero

Chapter 5: Wounded Wanderer

"Hey you kids! Get away from there!"

The group of children laughed and started to run away. The group consisted of three boys and two girls. They had been picking berries off of a tree. Near the tree was a small house made out of stones. Out of it came an old woman with white hair, leaning on a cane. She shook her fist at the children as they ran away, looking at them angrily, but had to squint to see them.

"One of these days," the woman yelled, "you kids will get into real trouble!"

The boy running ahead of the other laughed.

"That's what she always says," he giggled.

"Like we have to worry about ole Jinko," another boy laughed.

The children ran out of sight. Jinko stood there, supporting herself with her wooden cane, for a long time, breathing hard.

"Darn kids," she muttered. "Not going to have any berries left to sell this year if this keeps up."

Jinko heard a rustling in the bushes near her. Separating her home from the forest was a dirt road. Jinko looked across it to see a young boy walking towards her. He was wearing a tattered and dirty outfit. His dark brown hair was messy, but some of it was pulled back into a short ponytail. He had a dazed look on his face.

"You better not be here for my berries too, boy!" she yelled, lifting her cane into the air. "You touch it and I'll pound you!"

The boy stopped walking in the middle of the dirt road. He wobbled unsteadily.

"Who . . . are you?" he uttered.

"Stay away from my tree!" Jinko threatened. "I'm warnin' 'ya!"

"Tree?" he asked oddly. "What's . . . that?"

The boy started to tip over. Jinko jumped back a little as he fell to the ground. He laid there, motionless.

"Oh dear," Jinko said worriedly. "Don't think he was after my tree."

* * *

Jinko rung out the cloth and the excess water dripped into the bowl. She then folded it up and placed it gently over the young boy's forehead. Next, she dipped a spoon into a bucket of water. She put it up to the traveler's lips and carefully poured water into his mouth.

The boy swallowed it, and then coughed. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked over at her weakly. Jinko had moved the boy into her home and laid him out on a soft bed.

"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked again. "W-wh-where am I?"

"I'm Jinko," Jinko introduced. "You're in Sanyun City."

"S-Sanyun Ci-City?" the boy repeated. "But that's . . . so far away."

"And who are you, boy?" she asked.

The boy didn't have the strength to answer right away.

"Su-Sukuso," he uttered.

"Well, Sukuso," Jinko said, getting more water into the spoon, "you look as though you haven't had anything to eat or drink for a while."

"I haven't," Sukuso told her gruffly.

"Have some more water," she offered, holding up the spoon again.

Sukuso drank it gratefully. Jinko emptied the spoon into his mouth and then went to get more water.

"When was the last time you had a meal?" Jinko asked him. "Or, anything for that matter."

"I'm not sure," Sukuso admitted. "If I walked all the way to Sanyun . . . probably about . . . " Sukuso stopped to cough for a moment. ". . . two weeks."

"You're lucky to be alive," she noticed. "But now you have Jinko to take care of you. You just get some rest, and I'll make you a little something to eat."

"No," Sukuso argued, trying to sit up a little. "You shouldn't. I'm d-dangerous."

Jinko stared at him for a moment, confused. Then she started to laugh a hearty laugh.

"Dangerous?" she blurted. "That's a good one! Right now, you couldn't even stand up against a light breeze!" She laughed for a moment. "You worry about getting better, Sukuso, and let me worry about myself."

Jinko walked over to the other side of the room to prepare something for Sukuso to eat. Sukuso watched her weakly, but then looked away.

* * *

_Next day_ . . .

"You sure are a stubborn boy," Jinko puffed. "Why won't you eat anything?"

Sukuso wouldn't look at her. Jinko was standing next to his bed, holding a bowl of food.

"You just have to eat a little," Jinko said, "to get your strength up."

Sukuso didn't respond. He kept staring at the wall, determined not to ever eat again.

Jinko stared at him for a long moment.

"You have pain in your eyes," she told him.

Sukuso looked at her, a little confused.

"I can see it," she stated. "You bear a heavy burden on your shoulders. Guilt, if I'm not mistaken. You feel like you've done something terrible, and you're punishing yourself by not eating."

Jinko pulled a small chair up behind her and sat down next to his bedside.

"Well," she announced, "I'm stubborn too. I made you this food, and you're going to eat it."

"You really shouldn't be helping me," Sukuso said smugly. "It's a waste of your time. I don't deserve help."

"And why is that?" she asked him.

Sukuso couldn't answer her.

Jinko let out a sigh.

"So it's not just a heavy burden," she said, "you also carry a deep wound. You're hurt badly, and yet you don't want to heal. You walked all this way for a reason, boy. Like it or not, that wound of yours will close eventually. Time will see to that. You can't hurt forever, no matter how hard you try."

Sukuso turned his head away again, trying not to listen to her anymore. She had been saying things like this the whole time he had been there. Trying not to only see to his physical needs, but his emotional ones.

Jinko put the bowl down on his bedside and stood up.

"Well," she said, "if words won't reach you, maybe my cane will."

Jinko then walked away to get her cane.

* * *

_Days later . . ._

"Eat it!" Jinko ordered.

"I'm telling you," Sukuso, who was now able to sit up in bed, snapped, "you shouldn't be helping me!"

"Accept charity when it's given to you!" she snapped. "Now eat it or I'll get my cane out again!"

Sukuso jumped and grabbed the spoon. He started shoveling the food Jinko had given him into his mouth. Jinko laughed triumphantly.

"That's better," she smiled.

Jinko then went over to a chair and sat down. She picked up a blanket and a needle and started to sow.

"Honestly, Sukuso," she said, "I don't know what you think you've done not to deserve even a little kindness."

Sukuso frowned and lowered the spoon. He paused for a moment.

"I destroyed my home," he said.

Jinko stopped sowing and looked at him.

"I had been waiting for years to learn how to bend," he explained, "and when I finally figured out how, I accidentally destroyed my whole village." He leaned forward and bowed his head a little. "That's what I've done. That's why you shouldn't be helping me. I don't deserve it."

Jinko stared at him for a moment, and then started laughing again.

"Is that all?" she asked, making Sukuso look at her. She started sowing again. "If I had a silver piece for every time I've destroyed something, I'd be one rich old woman. Why, this one time, I forgot to lock the gate at our community cow pen. The cows stampeded for six hours straight, all over this valley. I can tell you, I was sure in trouble."

Sukuso stared at her, confused. He couldn't tell if she was serious or just senile.

Jinko pointed the needle at him.

"The point is," she said, "it was an accident. A mistake. I was madder at myself than anyone else in the entire city. But life goes on. People learn and grow from their mistakes. You can't just end everything because you messed up. Just because you've given up on life doesn't mean life's given up on you. You have to forgive yourself so you can move on."

Sukuso listened to her intently. Jinko smiled at him.

"I mean," she continued, "just look at what you've learned from this mistake. I bet you already figured out how to not lose control like that again, haven't you."

Sukuso thought about that.

"I guess so," he said.

"You see?" she grinned. "You can make one tiny mistake, but learn a whole lot more. So stop beating yourself up, Sukuso, or you'll never get better." Then Jinko's voice went harsh. "And finish that food before I get the cane out!"

"Yes ma'am!" he recovered, starting to shovel the food again.

* * *

_A few more days later . . ._

Sukuso stepped shakily out of Jinko's home. He stood uneasily for a moment, and then stretched and soaked up the sun's rays.

"That feels great!" he smiled.

Jinko smiled as she stepped outside after him.

"I told you the fresh air would do you good," she smirked.

Jinko started to walk towards her berry tree. Sukuso looked at her.

"Miss Jinko," he said, "there's something I don't get. How come you wanted to help me so much? Even when I didn't want you to help me?"

Jinko giggled softly and then turned to him.

"That's my secret," she said. She winked at him. "For now."

Jinko looked back up at her tree. Sukuso watched her. He had been staying with the woman for over a week new, and still couldn't quite understand her. She was always so insistent on helping him, and was always encouraging him to forgive himself. She really wanted him to recover, and was seeing to it that he did.

"Aw," Jinko complained as she examined the tree, "darn kids have been eating my berries again."

Sukuso walked up to her side and looked up at the tree. The berries were round and about the size of a walnut. They were a deep blue color, and there were dozens growing all over the tree.

"How can you tell?" Sukuso asked.

"I just can," Jinko muttered.

"What kind of berry is this anyway?" Sukuso asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It's a Jinko Berry," she said.

"Jinko?" he asked. "Like your name?"

"That's right," she nodded. "My mother planted this tree when she was just a girl. When I was born, she said my eyes were the same color as these berries, so she named me after them."

Jinko looked at him.

"Jinko Berries are very rare and hard to come by these days," she said. "I can sell them when they're ready for a lot of money, but those kids keep on eating them."

"If they're eating them," Sukuso asked, "doesn't that mean they _are_ ready?"

"Not quite," she said. "See, these berries are in a stage where they are very sweet and tasty. Kind of like candy. That's why I have a hard time keeping kids away from them. In a few weeks though, the berries go sour and aren't for eating any longer. They're used to make medicines."

"Medicines?" Sukuso repeated.

"That's right," she nodded. "Jinko Berries make excellent medicines for all kinds of ailments. That's why it's so easy to sell them . . . and why it's so discouraging to see kids eat them." She sighed and looked at her tree. "I used to be able to watch it myself, but my eyes and ears aren't as sharp as they used to be. I have less and less berries to sell every year."

Sukuso paused. He held a hand up to himself.

"How about I help?" he asked.

"You?" she asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

"You've helped me so much," he said, "I want to do something in return. Let me guard the tree for you. I'll keep the kids away."

"I wouldn't want to trouble you," she said.

"It's no trouble," he insisted. "I really want to help you. Aren't you always telling me to accept charity when it's given?"

She smiled.

"That I am," she said. "Well, consider yourself hired."

* * *

Sukuso sat and guarded the tree the rest of the day. Jinko stayed inside, cleaning, sowing, cooking, or other chores. Sukuso just sat next to her tree, thinking as he watched the sky.

He thought about a lot of things, but it was hard to avoid thoughts of his previous home. After he left the village he had destroyed, he walked aimlessly through the forest. He wouldn't eat or drink, trying to make the pain go away by starving himself. Then he came to Jinko's home. He didn't really remember the day he had arrived. He didn't really start to remember anything until Jinko had begun nursing him back to health. Now his mind was clear, and he was feeling better. Now he wanted to repay Jinko for her kindness.

Sukuso couldn't really decide what else to do. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He certainly couldn't go home. But how long could he depend on Jinko? And how long before he messed everything up? When that happened, what would he do next?

Sukuso tried not to think about that either.

Sukuso heard movement across the dirt road. He looked towards it, but didn't see anyway. He reached down and picked up a pebble. He flicked it into the bushes. A group of children jumped out of the bush in surprise. It was the same group of kids that had been stealing Jinko's berries the day Sukuso had wandered there.

"So you're the ones who keep stealing Miss Jinko's berries," Sukuso noticed. "That's not a very nice thing to do, you know."

"Mind your own business!" one of the boys yelled at him.

"We just want a few," one of the girls said shyly. "Please, can we have some?"

"These berries will be more useful as medicine," Sukuso said.

"No they won't!" a boy insisted. "They're yucky as medicine!"

Sukuso shook his head. He stood up and brushed his hands against each other.

"Tell you what," he said, "we'll play a game, and if you win, you can each have a berry."

"A game?" a boy asked.

"What game?" another boy asked.

"We'll play hide and seek," Sukuso said. "All of you go hide, and I'll try to find you. Whoever I don't find can have a berry."

The children looked at each other for a moment. One boy smiled and they looked back at Sukuso.

"All right," the boy said. "Close your eyes."

Sukuso turned and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes.

"One, two, three," he began to count.

The children giggled softly and ran into the forest. Sukuso continued to count as they hid.

"Nineteen, twenty," Sukuso finished. He opened his eyes and turned. "Ready or not, here I come!"

But instead of walking off to the forest, Sukuso walked behind the tree and leaned against it. He waited there for several moments.

Sukuso peeked carefully around the tree, and wasn't surprised to see all five children walking slowly towards it. They were glancing around, making sure no one was watching.

The children reached the tree, and began to reach up for some berries. Just as they did, Sukuso jumped out from behind the tree.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

The children ran away from him, screaming. Sukuso laughed gently. They went to the other side of the road and then looked at him.

"Hey!" a boy yelled. "You cheated! You were supposed to go looking for us!"

"And you were supposed to stay hidden until I found you," Sukuso returned. "Since I caught all of you, no berries today."

"Aw," the children all whined.

"Better luck tomorrow," Sukuso smiled.

The children looked at each other sadly. Then one of the boys held a finger into the air.

"We can still get berries!" he declared. He pointed at Sukuso. "Get him!"

The children let out a cry and then jumped onto Sukuso. He tipped over from the weight. They laughed as they tried to hold him down.

Jinko was watching this from inside her house. She smiled as the children played with Sukuso.

_I don't think it's really the berries they want,_ she thought. _They are just in it for the challenge. All they want is something to do. Now with Sukuso, they'll have their fun, and I'll have my berries._

Jinko looked at Sukuso who was struggling against the children a little, but smiling mostly.

_His smile,_ she thought. _It's somewhat forced. He still carries great wounds. That is not his true smile._

Jinko turned to go back to cleaning.

_But at least he's allowing himself to heal_, she thought.

Jinko smiled to herself and quietly went to her work.


	6. Sanyun Spy

Avatar Zero

Chapter 6: Sanyun Spy

Jinko pulled a berry from the tree. Over the last three months, they had grown to the size of apples, and became a darker blue.

"They're finally ready," she announced. "This year took a little longer than normal."

Jinko stepped back and looked at the branches that were filled with Jinko Berries.

"At least we have a good harvest," she smiled proudly.

Sukuso was standing behind her, with the five children standing next to him. They were looking up at the berries sadly.

"But they don't taste good anymore," a girl complained.

"But at least they'll help people feel better," Sukuso told her. "There's always next year to eat the sweet ones."

"Let's begin to pick them before they get too ripe," Jinko said, looking at Sukuso.

"Sure," he nodded, starting towards her.

A girl grabbed Sukuso's hand, stopping him. He looked at her.

"Can we help?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "Just be careful with them."

Sukuso and the children went up to the tree with Jinko. Sukuso had spent the last three months guarding the tree for Jinko. The children came everyday to try to steal some berries, but failed to do so. After the berries became too sour to eat, the children continued coming, just to play with Sukuso.

The group proceeded to pick the Jinko Berries from the tree and place them in baskets. Sukuso got onto a ladder to pick the higher berries while Jinko and the children picked the lower ones.

It wasn't long before all the berries had been picked from the tree. They filled three bushels when the work was done.

"Oh, my," Jinko puffed, a little winded from the work. "So many this year. I hope we can get them all into market all right."

"We'll help, Miss Jinko!" The children volunteered, each raising their hands. She smiled at them.

"That's all right," she said. "Sukuso and I will manage."

Sukuso seemed surprised. He pointed at himself.

"You want _me_ to go into town with you?" he asked.

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Yes," she said, "is that a problem?"

Sukuso shrugged.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Sanyun City is just a lot larger than Zuki Village. I've never been to a big city before."

She smiled and chuckled.

"That's right," she said, "you haven't gone into town after all this time. Well, it's time you get acquainted with it."

"And now that you don't have to guard the tree anymore," a boy stated, "we can play all day while you're there!"

"We'll go first thing after breakfast," Jinko said. "Is that all right with you?"

"I guess so," he said.

"We'll see you there, okay, Sukuso?" a girl asked.

He smiled at her.

"Yes, all right," he surrendered.

"Now you kids run along home before your parents worry," Jinko ordered, shoeing them away.

The children ran off a ways, waving as they went.

"Bye Sukuso!" they yelled. "Bye Miss Jinko!"

Sukuso and Jinko waved back, smiling. Then Jinko turned to go inside.

"Let's get something to eat," she said, "and then get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Jinko headed inside. Sukuso went in after her.

* * *

Sukuso lay awake in bed, staring up at Jinko's ceiling. He was worrying about going into town. He had heard of Sanyun City, but had never planned on going there. It was so far from Zuki Village, and what he had heard made it sound really different.

Separating Jinko's house from Sanyun City was a thick cove of trees. Sukuso had never even thought to look beyond them to see what the city was like. It was only a short walk away, but he had never considered actually going there. He had never wandered far from Jinko's home. The farthest he went was to get water from a well, which was in the middle of the cove of trees.

There would be so many people there. How would he react to him? A firebender in an earthbender city?

Sukuso shook his head quickly.

_No,_ he said. _I can bend fire, but that doesn't make me a firebender. The ability doesn't make who I am._

"What's troubling you, Sukuso?" Jinko's voice asked.

Sukuso looked towards her bed, which was across the room in the corner. She wasn't looking at him. She had her eyes closed as if she were asleep.

"Nothing," Sukuso lied, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Does going into the city worry you that much?" she asked him.

Sukuso didn't answer her.

"I don't want to force you," she told him. "I don't want you to be unhappy. You've helped me so much these past few months . . . I don't want to be a burden to you. If you don't want to go, I won't make you."

Sukuso paused.

"No," he said, "I'll go. I can't let fear control me like this. I'll be fine."

"Do you know much about Sanyun City?" she asked.

"Not really," he admitted. "Just that it's really big and a lot of people live there."

"That's true," she acknowledged.

"I never thought I'd be able to go," he went on, "but Tay always said she'd like to visit."

"Tay?" Jinko asked, finally opening her eyes to look at him. "Who is Tay?"

Sukuso frowned and looked at the wall. He folded his arms around him.

"Tay . . . " he said slowly, "was my . . . friend."

"Not anymore?" she inquired.

Sukuso hesitated.

"I . . . hurt . . . her . . . " he struggled. "She . . . probably hasn't . . . forgiven me. What I did . . . she probably hates me."

"'Probably' doesn't mean it's for sure," Jinko pointed out. "You can't know how she feels unless you asked her."

"I can't," Sukuso frowned. "I'll probably never see her again."

"There goes that 'probably' again," Jinko chuckled. "Why don't you just go back home and then you'll know how she feels."

"I can't go back," Sukuso insisted. "I was banished."

"Banished?" she asked. "Really? What happened?"

Sukuso didn't answer. This wasn't the first time Jinko had asked him about what had happened to him. And this wouldn't be the first time Sukuso wouldn't answer her.

Jinko sighed.

"Still don't want to talk about it," she noticed. "Well, when you are ready, I'll be here."

Jinko closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Sukuso looked back up at the ceiling.

"Thank you, Miss Jinko," he stated. "For everything."

Jinko smiled a tired smile.

"You're very welcome," she whispered.

Jinko fell completely asleep. Sukuso tried to do so as well, but it took him a while to calm his nervous mind.

* * *

_Next morning . . ._

Jinko lifted the bushel of berries off the ground. She turned onto the dirt road. Sukuso was behind her, struggling to hold the other two baskets.

"Well, we're off!" Jinko exclaimed. "To the market place!"

Jinko walked off down the path. Sukuso went after her, stumbling a little at first, but then regained his footing.

Down the road a little, they turned left. Down the road, Sukuso could make out a large, stone wall with a gate directly in front of them. Sukuso stared at it in awe as it got bigger as they approached. It towered above him, and was even taller than some of the nearby trees.

Jinko walked up to the main gate as if it were nothing. Sukuso continued to stare at it. Two guards were placed next to a small door. Jinko walked up to them and smiled.

"Hello again!" she greeted.

"Hello, Jinko," one of the guards said. "Nice harvest this year."

"Yes," she nodded, "I think so too."

"Who's this?" the other guard said, looking at Sukuso who hadn't noticed the guards while he was looking at the wall.

"This is Sukuso," Jinko introduced. "He's been helping me guard my tree." She looked at Sukuso. "Say hello, Sukuso."

Sukuso jerked and shook his head. He looked at the two guards finally.

"Hello," he said. "Nice to m-meet you."

"Sukuso?" the first guard asked.

"Where are you from, Sukuso?" the second guard asked. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"I'm from Zuki Village," Sukuso answered, a little sheepishly.

"Zuki Village?" he asked. "Never heard of it."

"I have," the first said smugly. "It's just a small village. They stay mostly to themselves."

"Welcome to Sanyun City, Sukuso," the second guard nodded to him.

"Th-Thanks," Sukuso managed.

"This is his first time in a big city," Jinko smiled.

"Well, I hope he enjoys it," the first guard said, opening the door.

Sukuso was expecting to see the building of Sanyun City beyond the door, but instead, he saw nothing but sky. Jinko moved forwards through the opening. Sukuso hurried after her through the wall. When he got to the other side, he gasped in amazement.

Sanyun City wasn't level with the wall, it was actually below it. The city was shaped much like a bowl. The wall curved downwards and the city laid at the bottom. The buildings were tall and strong, but because they were down so low, Sukuso was actually looking at the top of them.

The wall around the city ended with some high cliffs on the opposite side where Sukuso was standing. The stopped at a tall palace that overlooked the city. Beyond the palace was something large, blue, and shiny. He could see another towering wall out a ways in it.

"Wow," he uttered as the door was closed behind him.

"It's something, isn't it," Jinko said.

"What that blue out there?" Sukuso asked her.

"Don't tell me you don't know what the ocean is," Jinko said, looking at him.

"Ocean?" Sukuso repeated, unfamiliar with the term.

Jinko laughed.

"Where is Zuki Village?" she asked. "Under a rock?"

Jinko then turned back around and let out a groan.

"Ugh," she said, "all these stairs."

Leading down to the base of the bowl-like city was some stairs. Jinko started down them. Sukuso slowly followed her, looking around wildly as they went.

Sukuso and Jinko eventually reached the bottom of the stairs. Jinko had to stop and sit down on a nearby bench to catch her breath.

"I swear," she said, "they add more and more stairs every time."

A man went up to the stairs after Sukuso and Jinko made it to the bottom. He lifted his arms and then pushed them down. The stairs lowered into the wall and disappeared. Sukuso watched him as he went away.

"They have to raise the stairs every time?" Sukuso asked.

"That's right," Jinko nodded. "Keeps intruders out. Not that we have ever had intruders."

"How do those kids get out every day?" Sukuso inquired.

"I suppose they just let them out," she said. "They never go very far and there's not much to worry about. Sanyun city hasn't been involved in the war yet, thankfully, so we're pretty relaxed here."

Jinko let out a heavy sigh and continued trying to catch her breath. Sukuso went back to examining the city.

"Did you hear? They say there's a fire nation spy in Sanyun."

Sukuso looked up. Two men were standing next to a building, speaking to each other.

"Fire nation spy?" the other asked.

"Yeah," the first whispered. "They say that the fire nation knows too much about our military's tactics. They suspect the leak may be coming from here."

"Who could it possibly be?" the second wondered.

Sukuso watched them curiously, and then looked away.

_None of my business,_ he thought.

"Sukuso!" a voice yelled.

Sukuso looked towards it. The five children were running towards him excitedly.

"You're finally here!" a girl yelled happily.

They reached him and started tugging on his shirt and sleeves.

"Come on!" a boy urged. "There's a lot we want to show you!"

"But Miss Jinko needs me first," Sukuso said.

"Let us finish selling the berries," Jinko said, "and then you can play."

"Oh," they complained.

"Just give us a little time to get the work done and then we can play," Sukuso said.

"All right," a boy whined. "We'll come find you in a while."

The children walked away slowly, waving at him as they went. Jinko stood up.

"Let's get a move on," she said.

Jinko walked off down the streets into the city. Sukuso followed her, looking around at all the buildings as they went.

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

Jinko came out of the shop, sighing.

"That's the last one," she puffed. She then grinned and help up three large sacks of money. "This will keep me comfortable for a long time. I haven't seen a profit like this in years." She smiled up at Sukuso. "All thanks to you."

"It's the least I could do, really," he nodded.

Jinko smiled, and then looked around.

"We should pick up some food while we're here," she suggested. "Follow me."

Jinko walked off down the street again. Sukuso kept looking around at everything as they walked. He had never seen so many people in one area before. He had never seen buildings so high. It was almost too loud in the city. People talking and arguing all over the place. Despite all the noise however, Sukuso found he was adjusting well.

But there was something Sukuso kept hearing that he didn't like.

"Who is that boy with the Jinko woman?"

"I've never seen him before."

"My son says he's been staying with Jinko for months now. He's been playing with him."

"But what is he doing here?"

Sukuso didn't like the suspicion he heard in their whispers. He heard them talking about him and Jinko every once in a while. He didn't want them to talk poorly about Jinko because of him. But all he did was try to ignore them for the meantime.

Jinko passed many shops and tables without paying any attention to them. In front of her a ways, up on the top of a building, some workers were passing long logs to workers on a building across the street. They started to push the next log along, but this one was shorter than the rest. It didn't quite reach to the other side. The worker on the receiving side tried to reach for it, but the first worker couldn't hold it anymore. The log started to slip.

The worker struggled to hold on to it. Sukuso looked up at him, noticing the log was about to fall. Jinko was almost under it, unaware of what was going on above her.

The worker couldn't hold it anymore. The log fell from his grasp and towards the street below.

"Watch out!" the second worker yelled.

Sukuso ran towards Jinko and grabbed her. He meant to push her out of the way, but before he even realized it, he had lifted a hand above his head. He closed his eyes tightly and a flame erupted from his hand. It sliced through the log easily, burning it into two pieces. They fell to the street next to Sukuso and Jinko, missing them by only a few inches.

Jinko looked at Sukuso with wide eyes. Sukuso slowly opened his eyes to see if they were okay.

"Sukuso," she gasped, "you're . . . a firebender?"

Sukuso gasped, realizing what he had done.

"He's a firebender!"

"Guards! Firebender!"

"I bet he's the spy!"

"Run!"

Men in earthbender armor appeared on the street and ran towards Sukuso. Jinko pushed Sukuso away from her and then got in front of him, between him and the soldiers.

"Get away!" she ordered. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

The soldiers stopped in front of her. Citizens of the city got behind him and started pointing at Sukuso accusingly.

"That's him! He's a firebender!"

"He's a spy!"

"Arrest him!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward.

"Step aside, Jinko," he commanded.

Jinko shook her head.

"No!" she yelled. "He might be a firebender, but he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"It doesn't matter," the soldier said. "We have orders to take any firebenders into custody. We can't risk them leaking information to the fire nation."

"He's not a spy!" Jinko insisted.

"You don't know that for sure, ma'am," the soldier said.

"Yes I do!" she snapped.

"Don't listen to her!" someone in the crowd yelled. "He's a firebender. He can't be trusted!"

"Filthy firebender!"

Sukuso jerked at the familiar insult. Jinko held her ground in front of him.

"This is out of our hands, Jinko," the soldier sighed. "And now it's out of your hands."

Sukuso felt hands grab onto his arms. Some soldiers had gone around to his back and grabbed him. They started to pull him away.

"Let me go!" Sukuso yelled, struggling against them.

"No! Sukuso!" Jinko yelled, turning to him.

"I'm not a spy!" Sukuso insisted. "Please let me go!"

"Just come with us," the soldiers ordered.

They turned him around and started leading him through the streets. The crowd cheered them on while Jinko kept yelling to release him. Her cries couldn't be heard over the others.

Then new voices joined the cries.

"Sukuso!"

Sukuso looked towards them. The children had come to see what was happening, only to find their friend being arrested. They had made their way to Jinko's side.

"What are you doing to Sukuso!" one of the girls screamed. "Let him go!"

"Just stay back," one of the soldiers said.

"Sukuso!" two of the boys shouted.

"Don't go, Sukuso!" the other boy said.

"Stay there," Sukuso told them. "Watch over Miss Jinko for me!"

"Sukuso!" Jinko yelled.

Sukuso then looked away from them. The soldiers carried him off through the streets. The girls cried as he went out of sight and clutched to Jinko. She put her hands on their soldiers. The boys huddled around her too.

"It's all right," Jinko said weakly, trying to believe it herself. "We'll see him again."

She looked off down the street. Sukuso and all the soldiers were long gone.

"I hope."


	7. Differing Dinners

Avatar Zero

Chapter 7: Differing Dinners

"Is this where you're holding him?"

"Yes, sir. The firebender is inside."

Sukuso looked up weakly. The soldiers had carried him to the tall palace the day before and had placed him in a dark cell. His hands were held to the wall with metal clamps. He had been sitting there all night and through most of the next day.

"Let me in," the first voice said.

"Yes, sir," the second said.

Sukuso heard the jingling of keys, and then the door opened. A tall man in long green robes entered the room. He had short, slick, brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be in his mid twenties. He went into the cell with his head held high. The guard outside stayed in the doorway, watching them.

The man approached him. He stood in front of Sukuso and looked down at him.

"What is your name, boy?" he spat.

"Sukuso," he answered.

"What were you doing in Sanyun City?" he asked.

"I was helping Miss Jinko sell her berries," he told him.

"A likely story," the man said smugly.

"It's the truth!" Sukuso insisted. "I'm not a spy!"

"I'll be the one who decides that, boy," the man said. "I am Kunju, second in command to our honorable leader, Morsung. If you want to be freed, you'll tell me where you plan to meet the fire nation."

"I don't plan to meet them," Sukuso said. "I don't have anything to do with them."

"And yet you can bend fire," Kunju returned. "That can only mean that you are from the fire nation. I understand that you have been staying with the woman Jinko for three months now. Over the last few months, more of our earthbender secrets have gotten to the firebenders. And during the same time you've been here, too. How do you explain that?"

Sukuso glared up at him angrily.

"It wasn't me," he said. "I haven't even been in Sanyun City until yesterday. The only ones I had contact with were Jinko and some children. How do you expect me to get any information that the fire nation would even _want_."

"I never said you were a good spy," Kunju smirked.

Sukuso didn't say anything to him. He just continued to glare.

"Step aside," a voice said.

The guard moved to the side and another man entered the room. He had a long, rectangular shaped beard growing from his chin. He was a little taller than Kunju, and wearing a tall hat. His green robes were also nicer and decorated with gold thread. He was quite a bit older than Kunju. His green eyes were calm and focused.

"What do we have here?" the man asked, walking up to Kunju's side.

"Sir Morsung," Kunju said. "You didn't need to trouble yourself by coming down here."

"I wanted to see the firebender myself," Morsung said. He looked at Sukuso curiously. "But all I see here is a boy."

"This is him, sir," Kunju explained. "We have several witnesses that confirm that he was bending fire. Everyone believes that he is the spy we've been searching for."

"What everyone believes and what is an actual fact can often be different things," Morsung told him. He looked at Sukuso directly. "What is your name?"

"Sukuso, sir," Sukuso stated.

"What have you told the fire nation about us?" he asked.

"Nothing," Sukuso said, "I've never even spoken to another firebender."

"I seriously doubt that!" Kunju yelled.

"Kunju!" Morsung snapped. "Calm yourself." He then looked he looked at Sukuso again. "Then how do you explain what you were doing in Sanyun City and are able to control fire?"

Sukuso closed his eyes angrily.

"I already told the other guy," he said, "I was only helping Jinko sell her berries. I was bending fire to keep her from getting hurt. She helped me when I needed her and so I wanted to help her back."

"Why would a firebender care about some old woman in an earthbending city?" Kunju asked suspiciously.

Morsung looked at Sukuso for a moment, and then looked back at Kunju.

"This boy obviously has a story," he said. He turned towards the door. "Guard, release his shackles. Bring the boy up to my dining room. I'd like to have a word with him."

"Yes, sir," the guard said. The guard went into the room and went over to Sukuso. He started to unlock the clamps from the wall as Morsung made his way out. Kunju looked at his leader with a confused look, and then hurried after him.

The soldier finished unlocking Sukuso's restraints, and then took him by the arm. He pulled him out of the cell slowly. Sukuso looked as confused as Kunju was.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _this guy isn't so bad . . .

* * *

_

"Tea?" the woman offered.

"No," Sukuso said, waving a hand at her. "Thank you."

The woman nodded at him and walked away. Sukuso was sitting at a long dining table. Morsung was on the opposite side of the table with Kunju sitting next to him.

Sukuso looked around at the room curiously. It was finely furnished and decorated. There was a balcony on the left side of the room. The ocean could be seen through the window.

"Sukuso, was it," Morsung said, making Sukuso look at him. "You seem intrigued with this dining room. Surely you've seen finer rooms in the fire nation."

Sukuso shook his head.

"Actually," he admitted, "I've never been there."

"Oh?" Morsung asked.

He nodded.

"I've lived in Zuki Village all my life," he explained. "We just have little huts. Most of them only have one room." He looked around. "This room is probably bigger than most of our homes."

"Zuki Village?" Kunju asked, confused.

"It's a very small village northeast of here," Morsung told him. "Very little contact is kept with them. How are things in Zuki Village nowadays?"

Sukuso frowned and lowered his head.

"Not very good," he said quietly.

Some servants entered the room and placed plates in front of the three of them. Sukuso looked down at his, confused at what he saw. Some of the food he recognized. There were some sliced potatoes and carrots, and a chicken leg. One a separate plate was a small loaf of bread. The rest of the food seemed foreign to him though. There were small, white grains of something laying in a pile, and a pink, scaly creature with its head still in tact. It's dull eyes were staring upwards and it's mouth was open.

Sukuso stared at his plate, wondering what the strange food was. He picked up a fork next to the plate and poked the creature, as if making sure it was really dead. There were other utensils next to the fork, including chopsticks, but Sukuso didn't touch them.

"You seem puzzled, Sukuso," Morsung noticed. "Never eaten fish before?"

"Fish?" Sukuso repeated, looking at him. "Is . . . fish . . . food?"

Morsung nodded at him, smiling a little.

"They live in water," he said. "The ocean, rivers, and even ponds."

Sukuso then poked at the grains.

"And what is this?" he asked.

"Rice," Morsung said.

"Does that come from the ocean?" he asked.

"No," Morsung chuckled. "It's a plant. It grows in fields."

Sukuso stared at it for a moment, but then put his fork down. He picked up the bread and started eating that instead.

"So tell me, Sukuso," Morsung stated, "you said that things were not well in Zuki Village. Why is that? Is there trouble?"

Sukuso stopped eating and frowned.

"Not . . . anymore," he said.

"Oh?" he asked. "How come?"

"Because I left," he said.

"You see?" Kunju said eagerly. "He admitted it. He's trouble!"

"Kunju," Morsung snapped. He then turned his attention back to Sukuso.

"Sukuso," he said, "I would really like to believe that you are not a threat to my people. In order to do that, I have to be able to trust you. And to do that, you have to tell me the truth. The complete truth."

Sukuso looked at him nervously. He was hunched over to where his chin was only a few inches from the table.

"Now," Morsung said, "tell me under what circumstances you came to my city."

Sukuso hesitated, and then put the bread down. He took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

Morsung listened quietly to Sukuso's story. When he had finished, Sukuso lowered his head and was staring down at the floor near his feet. He was trembling.

"An earthbender . . . " Kunju asked, "and a firebender? Married?"

"So," Morsung stated, "you inherited your father's abilities. Up until a few months ago, you believed you were the Avatar. Your grandmother hated you because of your father, and when you lost control of you new powers, you were banished."

Sukuso didn't say anything. Tears were in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"You can't possibly believe this," Kunju said skeptically to Morsung. "Why on earth would an earthbender marry a firebender?"

"Love brings out strange things in people," Morsung noted. "Now, answer this, Sukuso. What do you plan to do now that you've been forced away from your home."

Sukuso wiped his tears and sat up as straight as he could.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I was happy helping Jinko with her berry tree, but now that all the berries are gone, I don't think she needs me anymore." He looked at him. "And you probably won't let me go back there."

Morsung nodded and closed his eyes.

"Now that the people know what you are," he said, "they would not allow you to stay here."

"So my firebending gets me driven out of town," Sukuso noticed, looking down at the table. "Again. Figures."

"I didn't say that," Morsung pointed out. Sukuso looked back at him. "I am still unable to say for certain that you are not a fire nation spy, even though I'd like to believe it. I would like to keep you here in my palace to make sure."

Sukuso frowned and sighed.

"In that dungeon?" he asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure we can find more comfortable quarters for you. But you'll have to understand that I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

Sukuso nodded.

"That's all right," he said.

"But you've barely touched your meal," he observed. "Why don't you finish eating?"

Sukuso shook his head.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said, bowing his head again.

"Then why don't you get some rest," he suggested.

He motioned to some guards. They went to Sukuso's side. He stood up and went with them. They took him out of the room.

Kunju looked at Morsung closely.

"You don't seriously believe him, do you?" he asked. "Him and that ridiculous story of his? It can't possibly be true."

"There is at least some truth to it," Morsung told him.

"How . . . could you know?" Kunju asked slowly.

"His food," Morsung answered.

Kunju looked confused.

"I asked them to give him that food for a reason," he explained. "It was a test. Did you see the way he reacted when he saw it? He had never seen fish or rice before. Those are common dishes in the fire nation. He would have surely seen them at least on his voyage over to the earth kingdom. Zuki Village, on the other hand, has no lakes or rivers nearby. Only wells. They don't have enough water to grow rice either. Just vegetables like potatoes and carrots. A mere child from the fire nation wouldn't know that."

Morsung motioned to Sukuso's plate. The only thing that had been touched was the bread and the fork.

"He also used the fork," he added, "instead of chopsticks which are traditional in the fire nation. That habit could not be easy to break." He lowered his arm. "And he stopped eating before he told the story of his past. If a boy from the fire nation had burned down a village in the earth kingdom on his own, he wouldn't be bothered with guilt to where he couldn't eat. He would be proud."

Morsung looked at his second in command.

"I do not believe this boy is lying," he said.

Kunju thought about this.

"He could just be pretending," he offered.

"Perhaps," Morsung agreed. "We will just have to wait and see."

"So what do you plan to do with him?" he asked.

"Well," Morsung said, leaning back in his chair, "he's still half firebender. We'll keep him under watch to make sure his loyalties are in the right place. After we know one way or the other, then we can decide what to do with him." He stood up. "Until then, let's put him to work."

* * *

_Next day . . ._

The woman held up a bucket of water to Sukuso. In her other hand was a cloth.

"Here," she said. "I want you to scrub the hallway."

Sukuso stared at her, confused. He looked at the long hallway for a moment, and then looked back at her.

"Scrub?" he asked.

"Yes, scrub," she said, shoving the bucket into his hands. "Clean the floors until they shine."

The woman dropped the cloth into the bucket and then walked off to do her own work. Sukuso looked around for help. There were two soldiers standing at the end of the hall, watching him to make sure he didn't try to escape. Sukuso faced them.

"What does she mean 'clean the floors?'" he asked. "How do you do that?"

The two soldiers looked at each other. Then back at him.

"Take the cloth," one of them said, "and rub it against the floor."

Sukuso looked at the floor, and then got down on his knees. He took the cloth out of the water and started rubbing it against the floor.

"Like this?" he asked the soldiers.

"Sure," one guard said, shrugging.

Sukuso continued washing the floors. The soldiers kept a close eye on him. Down the hallway, Morsung and Kunju were also watching him. They were peeking around a corner secretly.

"So," Kunju said dully, "I expect you'll be telling me now that it's more customary in the fire nation to wash side to side rather than front to back."

"No," Morsung smiled, "just that Zuki Village has dirt floors. I doubt it's even occurred to this boy that floors need washing."

Kunju pouted. Morsung leaned back and turned away. Kunju looked at him.

"I still don't trust him," he said.

"I don't either," Morsung agreed. "At least, not completely. It's too soon to tell whether the boy is working for the fire nation or not. We'll keep watching him." Morsung smiled and walked away. "At least we'll get clean floors out of it."

* * *

Author's Note:

I have no idea if forks even exist in the Avatar world, (you know, with Morsung's test and such,) but let's say they are used in at least Sanyun City and Zuki Village, okay? Okay.


	8. Rejected Romance

Avatar Zero

Chapter 8: Rejected Romance

"How long has the firebender been here?"

"A week so far."

"And Sir Morsung is just having him clean?"

"Mostly. I don't know why he's letting him stay here. It's dangerous if you ask me."

"Yes. Sir Morsung should send the spy away and soon."

"Or at least lock him back into the dungeon."

The two women watching Sukuso walked away. Sukuso had heard them whispering, but pretended he didn't.

Over the past week, Morsung had Sukuso doing various chores that ranged from cleaning dishes and laundry to making beds and chopping wood. Sukuso didn't understand either why Morsung was doing this, but preferred working to sitting in a cell all day.

Sukuso saw Morsung in person rarely. Usually, his list of chores came from the head of staff. Occasionally though, he would see Morsung walking through a hallway, or standing on a balcony. He had also heard him speaking to some of the other workers in the palace about Sukuso's progress.

Two guards followed Sukuso everywhere. Morsung had objected to this at first. He didn't really feel it was necessary to keep him under constant guard. He said that as long as they knew where he was most of the time, they wouldn't need to worry about him. But Kunju, Morsung's second in command and head advisor, disagreed. He felt that it would be safer for the kingdom if the "fire nation spy" wasn't given the opportunity to escape or to eavesdrop on important earth nation information. Morsung resisted the guards at first, but Kunju kept insisting. So he placed two earth soldiers to follow Sukuso and make sure he did nothing but eat, work, and sleep.

After a week of doing this, Sukuso wondered what they were going to do with him next. They had made it clear they couldn't release him into Sanyun City again, not that he wanted to go back there. Now that everyone knew he was a firebender, he knew he wouldn't be welcome. So once he was able to prove he wasn't a spy, what would they do then? Where would he go?

Sukuso tried not to worry about it too much. He would do so when the time came. What he needed to do first was convince both Morsung and the stubborn Kunju that he was not a spy from the fire nation. This task, however, proved to be harder than most of the chores he had been given.

"You there, boy!"

Sukuso looked up. He was pulling the sheets off Morsung's bed. The head of staff was standing in the door way.

"When you're finished we that," he said, "you need to light the fires in the bath house. Sir Morsung will want his bath soon."

"Oh, okay," Sukuso nodded.

The man walked away. Sukuso pulled the last of the sheets from the mattress and placed them in a large basket. He then picked up the basket and headed out into the hallway. The two guards followed him. As soon as Sukuso was out of the room, a woman entered to make the bed again.

Besides the man in charge of the other servants, none of the other workers spoke directly to Sukuso. He often heard them talking about him when they thought he wasn't listening, but other than that they left him completely alone. He would feel them watching him occasionally, and that was the extent of his contact with them. Even though there were more people around him then there were while he was staying with Jinko, he felt more isolated than he had ever before.

Sukuso dropped the sheets off at the laundry, and then headed to the bathhouse, which was connected to the palace but was located in a garden outside. The garden was filled with fountains and plants of all kinds, and just beyond it was the shoreline to the ocean. Sukuso had often seen Morsung standing out by the water, looking out over it. He assumed he liked to get away every once in a while to get some quiet.

Morsung was standing out there as Sukuso entered the bath house. The sun was starting to get low in the sky, giving the water and bright yellow gleam. Morsung was looking over it with a thoughtful and relaxed look. Sukuso looked at him through the window for a brief moment, but then when to light the fires.

Sukuso first stacked the wood in one of the furnaces. The two guards watched him as he did so. Then he got two small logs and started to rub them together to start the fire.

"Working hard, Sukuso?" a voice asked.

Sukuso looked up. Morsung was standing in the doorway, smiling as usual.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Sukuso said.

"Good to hear," Morsung said, walking into the room. "I hope your stay here has been as enjoyable as it could be, under these circumstances."

"It's been all right," Sukuso said.

Morsung went up to his side and then looked down where the wood was stacked. He seemed a little puzzled.

"I notice you're lighting the fire manually," he stated. "Wouldn't firebending be easier?"

Sukuso closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He went back to rubbing the logs together.

"Probably," he sneered. "But I prefer this way."

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," Sukuso muttered.

Morsung looked at Sukuso for a moment, and faced the guards.

"Could you two step outside for a moment?" he asked. "I would like to have a word with the boy alone. Just down the hall will be fine."

The two guards glanced at each other, and then they headed out of the room. Morsung then looked back at Sukuso.

"I'm curious," Morsung admitted, kneeling down to get a better look at the wood. "What makes this method so much better?"

Sukuso thought for a moment, slowing his rubbing as he tried to come up with something.

"It just is," Sukuso insisted.

"But it seems so troublesome," Morsung observed. "Bending just takes a quick motion. Not this way. It can take a long time and sometimes you never even get a flame. You need the right kind of wood, the right angle . . ."

"Bending fire is bad, okay?" Sukuso interrupted harshly. Then he lowered his tone and added, "Just gets people into trouble."

"Oh?" Morsung asked. "How so?"

"Look at me," Sukuso offered obviously. "I lost my temper and burned down my home to the ground. Then I just try to help an old woman and get arrested for it."

Sukuso had stopped rubbing the sticks together while his concentration was elsewhere, and so he started back up again. But he was getting frustrated, so he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Firebending has only brought trouble," he grumbled. "I'm never firebending again."

Morsung watched him for a few more moments as he tried to light the fire. He eventually put a hand under his chin and looked away casually.

"Now that's a shame," he stated.

"What is?" Sukuso muttered.

"To just throw away your ability like that," he said. "I don't have the gift, but I've always wished I had. To me . . . it seems like such a waste."

"Having a power that only gets me into trouble is the waste," Sukuso told him. "It's obviously not doing me or anyone else much good. I'd be better off if I wasn't a bender at all."

"You don't know that for sure," he said, standing up. He went over to a window and looked outside.

"It couldn't have made things worse," Sukuso complained.

Morsung smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"Maybe so," he agreed. "But at the same time, you have to wonder something. If you had been born without the ability to bend, right now, wouldn't you be wishing you had been?"

Sukuso stopped to think about that.

"I am the only one in my family without the power," Morsung explained. "I've always been . . . somewhat envious of my relatives. They have skills and powers I can never hope to possess. While they are saving lives in the war or holding back fire nation armies, I'm stuck here, protecting my people through guidance instead of strength."

Sukuso looked at him.

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job so far," he said. "Sanyun City isn't in the war yet, and would be a hard city to battle."

"I appreciate that," Morsung said, turning to smile at him briefly. Then he looked back at the window. "But still, my wish to do more has gotten me into trouble more than once."

"It has?" he asked.

Morsung turned around to face him.

"Sukuso," he said, "do you know that sometimes the best kind of spy is one who can't bend?"

"Really?" Sukuso asked. "But a spy could get into so much trouble. How would he defend himself?"

"A tough problem to address," he acknowledged, "but there is also something else that must be considered. When sneaking into enemy bases, the body is tense and nervous. Unless the spy is well trained, it is easy to let fears get the better of them. Sometimes, if the spy is a bender, they will use their powers without meaning to and thereby blowing there cover."

Sukuso nodded in agreement. The same had happened to him while saving Jinko. He hadn't really thought or meant to bend, but he did it entirely by instinct.

"To prevent that," Morsung continued, "sometimes a non-bender is sent behind enemy lines to obtain information. When I was only a few years older than you, my brother was sent off to fight in the war. I wanted to help too, but what the army really needed were benders. It was hard to find something for me to do. So when an assignment for a non-bender came up to be a spy in a fire nation city, I jumped at the chance to take it."

"You were a spy?" Sukuso asked. "In the fire nation?"

Morsung nodded.

"I went to a city in the fire nation called Shinglo," he told him. "I disguised myself as part of the fire nation, and stayed there for sometime, trying to gather any information I could. It took several months, but I eventually was able to gain the trust of a very influential man in Shinglo. His name was Tai Ling, and through him, I was able to learn a lot about the fire nation's plans."

"So then what happened?" Sukuso asked.

"After a while," he went on, "there grew to be a problem. Tai Ling had a very beautiful daughter named Sinlu, and after I spent time with her, we fell in love."

Sukuso was surprised. Morsung, leader of an earth kingdom city, had fallen in love with a girl from the fire nation?

Morsung stopped his story for a moment, and looked at Sukuso.

"Have you ever been in love, Sukuso?" he asked.

Sukuso's cheeks went red. Thoughts of Tay came to mind, but he quickly pushed them out.

"I . . . don't know," he uttered.

"Well," Morsung said, "let me tell you something about it. Love can really change a person. After Sinlu and I realized how we felt about each other, we could think about nothing else. For some time, I completely forgot about my mission. The only thing I was worried about was marrying Sinlu."

"You married her?" Sukuso asked.

"Let me finish," Morsung insisted. "When I asked Tai Ling for Sinlu's hand in marriage, he gave his permission . . . at first. But love had made me careless. Before the wedding was held, my true identity as an earth nation spy was revealed. I was forced to flee."

Morsung looked pained and ashamed. He hesitated for a moment.

"Tai Ling was not a very strong supporter of the war," he noted. "He had spoken against it in private. I thought that maybe he would still allow me to marry his daughter. Sinlu wanted to come with me, but Tai Ling would not allow her to. He feared the government would turn against him as well, if they knew he was against the war. So I had to leave my love, Sinlu, behind."

Morsung stopped again. Sukuso wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"After I returned," Morsung said, "I left the army. I couldn't truly help fight against the fire nation, after I had been with them for so long and had even found love. I took my father's position over this city instead. Several years later, I married an earthbender girl. I don't know what ever became of Sinlu."

"Do you still miss her?" Sukuso asked.

"Sometimes," Morsung admitted. "I still wonder how things would have turned out if I had been able to marry her. But still, I also appreciate how my life did turn out. I can't say for sure that things would have been better if it had gone the other way. In some ways, I'm thankful for the way it did turn out. I still have regrets, that's for sure. The thing I regret most though is spending so much time wishing I was a bender."

Morsung stepped back up to him. They looked at each other.

"If I had been a bender," he explained, "I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. If I hadn't have wished I was a bender, I wouldn't have gone to the fire nation. But the fact is, sitting around wondering and thinking about how things would or could have been isn't going to do anything to change what is."

Morsung smiled slightly.

"You've been given a special power, Sukuso," he said. "That power may have gotten you into trouble, but there's not much you can do about now. You can refuse to ever use it again if you want to, but that's not going to make anything better right now. Bending fire got you into this mess. How is not-bending supposed to get you out?"

Sukuso thought about this. He remembered how disappointed he had been with himself when he spent years trying to bend earth but never succeeded. When Tay had helped him discover firebending, he had felt happier than he could ever remember. He had worked so hard to bend, and finally he had accomplished it.

Was he really ready . . . to give all that up?

Sukuso slowly reached under the furnace and pointed his hand towards the wood. He hesitated, and pulled his arm back slightly, but put it back again. He waved his fingers a little and flames appeared. They licked at the wood, starting it on fire.

Sukuso pulled his arm back and watched the flame grow. Then he looked at Morsung who was smiling at him again.

"Doesn't that feel better?" he asked.

Sukuso glanced at the fire again.

"Actually . . . yeah," he said. "My uncle told me that my mother would bend whenever she felt bad, and bending made her feel happy again."

He looked at Morsung and smiled.

"I think I finally understand why," he said.

Morsung beamed, happy mostly with himself for helping the firebender bend. Then he clapped his hands together and became serious.

"Well come on then," he ordered, "this bath isn't going to warm itself you know. Let's get the other fires burning."

"Yes, sir," Sukuso said quickly, hurrying to get more wood.

Morsung headed for the door. Sukuso looked at him as he was getting wood.

"Mister Morsung?" Sukuso asked, stopping him.

Morsung looked at him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm a fire nation spy?" he asked.

Morsung thought about this for a moment.

"Hm, no," he said. He put a finger over his lips. "Just don't tell anyone else that."

Morsung turned again and left the room. Sukuso smiled a little as he gathered more wood.

Morsung reminded Sukuso a little of his uncle Bojin. He just wanted to see him light a fire.


	9. Fire Fight

Avatar Zero

Chapter 9: Fire Fight

"Any way we look at it," Kunju stated as he looked over a map, "we just need to get more soldiers to the battle front."

"But we need the soldiers here to protect Sanyun City," one of the men sitting around the table argued. "We can't risk sending anymore soldiers or we could leave our city defenseless."

"The fire nation has not come to Sanyun City yet," Kunju reminded them. "Our walls will keep them away. But they are getting closer with every passing day. We need to send more troops out to aid the armies so that we can stop them before they get this far."

"Sending them out could leave us vulnerable," another man from the table said. "We simply cannot afford the risk."

The men continued arguing about this for a while. Morsung was sitting at the head of the table, looking into space thoughtfully.

"Sir Morsung," one of the men said finally, "what do you think about this?"

"Yes," another man said, looking at their leader, "do you think we should send troops out to aid the other armies or not?"

All eyes fell on Morsung. Morsung sat there quietly for a moment, as though he hadn't heard them.

"The firebender boy," he said finally, "Sukuso. How long has he been here now?"

The men all looked surprised. Kunju thought for a moment.

"Going on three weeks now," Kunju said.

"Hm," was all Morsung said in response.

"This is hardly the time to be worrying about that boy, Sir Morsung," one of the men stated.

"No," Kunju insisted, shaking his head, "this is a very good time. When are you going to lock that fire nation spy up?"

"I'm not convinced that he is a spy, Kunju," Morsung said, looking at him.

"He's a fire bender!" Kunju spat. "What more proof do you need?"

"His father was a firebender, yes," he agreed, "but his mother was from the earth kingdom like the rest of us. How can you be so sure that's not where his loyalties lie? He was, after all, raised in an earth kingdom village."

"You honestly believe that story?" one of the men from the table chuckled. "Who could possibly believe that an earthbender could fall in love with a firebender?"

The men around the table laughed. Morsung sat there quietly, remembering his own past.

"If you won't lock the boy up," Kunju said, "at least send him out of the city. It's dangerous to keep him hear."

"It would be dangerous to get rid of him," one of the other men returned. "How do we know he isn't planning to meet the fire nation army as soon as he's released?"

"He hasn't had the chance to gather any information," someone else pointed out. "Sir Morsung has kept him very busy."

"Busy or not," another said, "I'm sure he's gotten something. Firebenders are sneaky."

"You are all acting like Sukuso is the entire fire nation army!" Morsung said. "He's only a boy, barely fifteen-years-old. Half of his blood is our own."

"That half of him is fine," one of the men muttered. "It's the other half we don't like."

The other men sitting around the table nodded in agreement. Morsung stood up.

"I see your opinion of the boy was made before you even knew he existed," he said. "I feel sorry for Sukuso. Out of all the cities he could have wandered to, and he ended up here."

Morsung turned and headed for the door. Two guards opened it as he approached.

"I just hope the next city he ends up in has a much warmer welcome than all of you have given him," he sighed.

With that, Morsung left the room. Kunju and the other advisors sat there at the table, looking stunned and confused.

* * *

Morsung headed through the hallway. He spotted Sukuso walking in a different direction, carrying a stack of sheets. As usual, two guards were following him.

"Oh, Sukuso!" he called.

Sukuso stopped and looked at him.

"Hello, Mister Morsung," he greeted.

"Still working hard?" he asked.

"Yes," Sukuso smiled, nodding.

"Well," he puffed, "seems all of my advisors are convinced you're going to be the downfall of the earth kingdom. Sorry to say it doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"That's all right," Sukuso sighed. "I'm getting pretty used to it here."

"Just wish I wasn't your only ally in this whole palace," he complained. He looked at the two guards. "What do you two think? Is Sukuso a spy?"

The two guards seemed surprised. One of them shrugged.

"If he is," he said, "he hasn't been doing a very good job."

"We made sure of that," the other said.

Morsung chuckled.

"That's good to hear," he said.

The sound of footsteps approaching them could be heard down the hallway. Morsung turned to see a soldier walking towards them. He bowed quickly to Morsung.

"Sir Morsung," he said, "a ship has been spotted approaching the city. We believe it is your son, finally returning home."

"Oh, Morfu," Morsung stated. "I was wondering when he'd get back. Give the order to open the gate. Thank you."

The soldier nodded and then left. Sukuso looked confused.

"Morfu?" he asked.

"My youngest son," Morsung said, looking at him. "You haven't met any of my children yet, have you."

"I didn't even know you had kids," Sukuso said. "Where have they been all this time?"

"I have five children," Morsung said. "My two daughters are studying on an island called Kyoshi. My eldest son is leading a band of soldiers against the fire nation, and then my second son is training new soldiers in earth bending. Morfu is too young to fight just yet, and is still training in earthbending, so he has been monitoring fire nation progress for us. It'll be good to get a report so we can decide what to do next. But first . . . "

Morsung took the sheets from Sukuso.

"I want you to meet him," he finished. He handed the sheets to one of the guards. "Go put those away. I'll watch Sukuso for a while." Morsung put an arm around Sukuso's shoulders and lead him away. "This way, Sukuso!"

Sukuso stumbled a little as Morsung hurried him down the hall. Sukuso wasn't sure why Morsung was in such a rush to introduce him to his son, but went with him without resisting. It was at least something different to do instead of work.

The two soldiers were left standing there in the hall. One of them holding the sheets, the other just standing there blankly. Both of them looked at the sheets for a moment, then at each other.

"You heard the man," the one without the sheets said. "Go put those away."

The guard walked away leaving the other completely alone. He looked a little frustrated.

"I don't know where they go!"

* * *

The ocean wall opened, allowing the ship to come into the bay. The walls closed behind it as it sailed towards the dock. As it neared, a young boy about Sukuso's age with brown hair and green eyes ran to the front of the ship.

Morsung, Sukuso, and some soldiers were waiting on the shore. Morsung spotted the boy.

"Morfu!" he shouted excitedly.

The boy started to wave to him.

"Father!" he cried. "I'm home!"

"Yes!" Morsung shouted. "Welcome!"

The ship reached the dock. They lowered a piece of wood for a ramp. Morfu was the first off the ship. He ran towards the shore. He and Morsung embraced as they reached each other.

"I missed you, Morfu," Morsung stated.

"I missed you too, Father," Morfu said. "I have so much to tell you."

"There will be time for that," Morsung said, releasing him.

Kunju came walking up to them with a few soldiers. Morsung turned to him.

"You remember Kunju," Morsung stated.

"Of course," Morfu nodded.

"Welcome home, Morfu," Kunju said, bowing a little.

"And this," Morsung said, holding an arm to Sukuso, "is our local fire nation spy. Meet Sukuso."

Morfu looked at Sukuso, confused. Sukuso waved slightly.

"Hi," he greeted uncomfortably, "nice to meet you."

"Fire nation spy?" Morfu repeated, puzzled.

"This boy was caught in Sanyun," Kunju spat, "firebending. We believe he is working for the fire nation."

"Maybe you do, Kunju," Morsung corrected.

"He's a firebender?" Morfu asked slowly. Then he seemed to become angry. "And you're letting him go free?"

"Not completely," Morsung explained. "Sukuso has been working here in the palace. They won't let me let them go until their convinced he's not a spy."

"But this is exactly where a fire nation spy would want to be!" Morfu stated. "You can't let him go around the palace gathering information! Letting him stay here is just what he wants!"

"My, my," Morsung said innocently. "I didn't think of that."

"Father!" Morfu snapped.

"I'm joking, Morfu," Morsung assured him. "Only joking. I do not believe Sukuso is a spy."

"I'm not," Sukuso agreed.

"Like we could trust your opinion!" Morfu shouted.

Morfu lifted a hand towards him. The ground in front of Sukuso lifted up and moved towards him. It knocked him off his feet and threw him to the ground a few meters away.

Sukuso grunted and sat up.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"You can't trust a firebender!" Morfu snarled. "They're all evil!"

"Morfu . . . " Morsung started.

"No!" Morfu interrupted. "Let me handle this! I'll get rid of this fire nation spy!"

"I'm _not_ a spy!" Sukuso insisted, getting to his feet. "My mother was an earthbender! I was raised in the earth kingdom! The only connection I have to the fire nation is my father and all I know about him is that his name was Uku!"

Kunju gasped.

"Uku . . .?" he repeated.

"Liar!" Morfu shouted, motioning towards him again.

More earth raised up and moved towards Sukuso. Sukuso jumped out of the way. Morfu ran after him.

"Did he say . . . his father's name was Uku?" Kunju gasped.

"Do you know of this firebender?" Morsung asked.

"Only by reputation," Kunju stated, looking angry again. "He was a very powerful firebender and even though he was very young . . . he became one of the most decorated generals in fire nation history."

"Yes," Morsung said slowly. "I think I know who you are talking about. General Uku of the fire nation. He was supposedly a genius strategist who lead many attacks against the earth kingdom. I know of many cities that fell to him."

"So this boy . . ." Kunju said slowly, "is General Uku's son." His eyes narrowed. "Surely he is a spy."

Morfu lifted a large rock into the air. He motioned towards Sukuso and it flew towards him. Sukuso jumped out of the way again as it hit the ground. He landed on top of it.

"I'm telling you!" Sukuso shouted. "I'm not a spy! I would never tell the fire nation anything! I really don't want to fight you!"

"Because you know you'll lose!" Morfu said.

Morfu shot his arms out to his sides. The rock split beneath Sukuso, making him lose his balance. He fell to the ground.

"You won't get away with making a fool of my father!" Morfu shouted. Lifting the two pieces of the rock back into the air.

Sukuso jumped to his feet and ran out of the way as the two pieces flew towards him. Morfu kept motioning his hands, keeping the rocks on his trail.

The rocks moved above Sukuso's head and then Morfu threw them into a dive. Sukuso dove out of the way as they hit the ground where he had been.

Sukuso landed near Kunju and Morsung. He looked up at them.

"Wouldn't it be easier to fight him with some firebending?" Morsung asked.

"I don't want to hurt him, Mister Morsung," Sukuso objected.

"He obviously wants to hurt you!" Kunju pointed out.

"Now, Sukuso," Morsung stated, "do not worry about hurting my son. He is in training to fight against the fire nation. It would be a lot easier to practice with an actual firebender." He smiled. "Besides, didn't we talk about how not bending anything wouldn't help you?"

Sukuso stared at him for a moment, and suddenly the ground beneath him started to raise up. It threw him into the air again.

Kunju looked at Morsung.

"What talk?" he asked.

Morsung just smiled.

Sukuso fell back towards the ground. Morsung lifted a block of earth from the ground and kicked it up towards him. Sukuso fell towards the rock while the rock flew towards him.

Sukuso flipped around and landed on the rock as it flew in the air. He grunted as the force jerked him upward again. He was pushed to his knees as the rock flew straight up.

Sukuso held up a hand. He concentrated and created a ball of fire. He hurled it back down towards the earth, towards Morfu.

Morfu jumped back as the fire hit the ground. The loss of concentration sent the rock falling back down. Sukuso held onto it as it fell. A few meters before it hit, Sukuso released it, grabbing onto a nearby tree branch.

The rock crashed into the ground without Sukuso. Morfu ran up to the tree where Sukuso was hanging.

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" he ordered.

Sukuso instead hoisted himself up onto the branch and sat down, looking down at him.

"Can't we just talk?" he asked.

"No!" he bellowed. "I will never speak to a firebender!"

"So you'd rather just yell at them," he observed.

Morfu growled. He stomped his foot, making the ground shake around him.

"Get down here you filthy firebender!" he shouted.

Sukuso twitched. He glared down at him.

"Don't call me that!" he roared.

Sukuso shot more flames down at Morfu. Morfu jumped backwards to get out of the way. Sukuso jumped down from the tree and threw more flames at him. Morfu lifted a stone wall in front of him, protecting himself.

Sukuso ran towards him. Morfu punched the wall, breaking it into pieces. He lifted them into the air around him.

"I hope they don't hurt themselves too much," Morsung stated, still smiling away. Kunju just sighed.

Sukuso kicked his right leg into the air, sending a flame towards Morfu. Morfu threw one of his rocks back towards Sukuso. It burst through the flame and headed towards its target. Sukuso jumped and kicked his left leg towards the rock while standing on his right leg. He kicked the rock, breaking it and sending it back to the ground harmlessly.

Morfu and Sukuso ran towards each other, each waving a hand. Several of the rocks around Morfu flew towards Sukuso, while newly created flames went towards Morfu. The rocks crashed through Sukuso's flames and continued towards Sukuso. Sukuso's flame went towards Morfu, not slowed by the rocks.

Sukuso ran out of the way of the rocks. Morfu created another wall to block the flames. They raged past him a few meters and disappeared. Morfu smiled.

"There's no way this fire nation spy is going to beat me," he chuckled.

Sukuso suddenly appeared at his side, having run behind the wall. He shot another flame towards him. Morfu leaned back to dodge, and fell to the ground. Sukuso leapt onto him and pinned his arms down with his knees.

Sukuso glared down at him.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a 'filthy firebender,'" he growled. "Just because I can bend fire, it does _not_ make me just like them!"

Morfu glared right back up at him.

"Morfu!" Morsung interrupted. "Sukuso! That's enough!"

The two boys looked up at him. Morsung was walking towards them.

"I knew Morfu would start a fight when you two met," Morsung said, "but that doesn't mean I want you to kill each other. To your feet, boys. To your feet."

The two boys stood up angrily, trying not to look at each other.

"Morfu," Morsung said, "we have been keeping a very close eye on Sukuso. He is under constant guard. He hasn't had the chance to spy."

"See?" Sukuso snapped. "If you would have just listened . . ."

"Be quiet!" Morfu barked.

"Sukuso," Morsung said.

Sukuso looked at him.

"I knew once Morfu found out you were a firebender," he said, "he'd start up a fight with you. I probably should have told you that before we came out here." He smiled. "But I thought you might like the surprise."

"You wanted us to fight?" Morfu asked him. "Why?"

"I've spent a lot of time around firebenders," he explained. "I've observed their techniques and movements countless time." He laughed and patted Sukuso on the shoulder. "I have to say that Sukuso here has the _worst_ firebending form I have ever witnessed."

Sukuso pouted a little while Morfu sneered at him.

"But that's a good thing," Morsung said, turning to look at Kunju and the others that were standing on form. "With your audience watching the fight, I'm sure they've picked up on Sukuso's inexperience as well. The fire nation would never send someone so poorly trained to spy for them. Hopefully, seeing how Sukuso has never trained with another firebender, we will have some more proof that you are not from the fire nation."

"You used me to try to prove this spy's innocence?" Morfu asked angrily.

"Don't look at it like that, Morfu," Morsung said, looking at him. "After all, you are always telling me how you want to fight a real firebender. I would think this was your chance."

Morsung walked away. Sukuso and Morfu watched him for a moment. They glanced at each other, but then quickly looked away.

_What a jerk,_ they both thought.


	10. Separate Secrets

Avatar Zero

Chapter 10: Separate Secrets

Sukuso walked down the palace hallway carrying a bucket of water. A cloth was in it, ready for him to use. Two guards were once again following him everywhere he went.

"You there! Boy!" a voice called.

Sukuso and the guards stopped. The head of staff was hurrying towards him.

"Sir Morsung wants to speak to you," he said, taking the bucket from him. "Go see him in the counsel room."

"Oh, all right," Sukuso said. "What's it about?"

"How should I know?" the man grumbled.

The head of staff walked away. Sukuso and the two guards headed in another direction to see Morsung.

Morsung was sitting quietly at the table with a map laid out in front of him. Morfu was sitting next to him, just as silently as his father.

The door opened and Sukuso stepped inside.

"You wanted to see me, Mister Morsung?" he asked.

"Yes, Sukuso," Morsung nodded. "Come here."

Sukuso walked into the room. The two guards came with him.

Sukuso glanced at Morfu, but the two of them quickly looked away from each other. The fight they had the day before had left them both a little bitter. They refused to look at each other.

Sukuso looked at Morsung closely as he approached. For the first time in a long time, Morsung looked very serious. He wasn't smiling either.

"Is something . . . wrong, Mister Morsung?" Sukuso asked.

"Morfu here has just given me his report," Morsung explained. "As I told you, he was monitoring the fire nation's progress for us."

Morsung motion to the map. He pointed to part of the earth nation.

"They just attacked a city right here," he said.

Sukuso looked at the map. Then he gasped.

"That's near Zuki Village!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Morsung told him. "Giving Zuki Village's size and isolation, there's no way they could stand up against the fire nation's armies. They are in grave danger."

"We have to do something!" Sukuso insisted, leaning on the table. "We can't let them get attacked!"

"Which is why I asked you here, Sukuso," he said. "There is only one way I can think of to save your village . . . and that is to bring them here."

Sukuso looked surprised.

"Bring them here?" he asked. "To Sanyun City?"

Morsung nodded.

"They will be protected here," he said. "We will send messengers to Zuki Village, and request that they come to Sanyun City. I will need your help with that."

"My help?" Sukuso asked. "What can I do?"

"I would send you there to bring them," Morsung stated, "but unfortunately, that would bring opposition to the plan. The people of Sanyun would not want you to go free, and the leader of your village would not agree to cooperate with you. So instead, I would like you to write a letter."

"A letter?" Sukuso repeated.

He nodded.

"I will write a letter to your grandmother, Zazai," he said. "I will explain the situation. You will write a letter that will be secretly given to your uncle. I want you to tell him that you are in Sanyun City and to help convince the village and Zazai to come here in case she doesn't want to."

He smiled.

"From what you've said about your uncle," he said, "I'm sure he'll try his best once he finds out you're here. And I'm sure that he would like to know you're safe."

Sukuso paused. Then nodded excitedly.

"Of course!" he smiled. "Thank you, Mister Morsung! I'll finally be able to see him again! Along with all of my friends like Utsi and Ta . . ."

He stopped.

_Tay,_ he remembered. _I wonder how her wound is doing. Does she hate me? Does she want to see me?_

Sukuso made a fist, determined.

_Either way,_ he thought, _she and everyone else has to come here. Even if Tay isn't happy to see me, at least she'll be safe. That's all that matters . . ._

Morsung looked at Sukuso, a little confused. He stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"There's another reason I'd like to call on Zuki Village," he told him. "The others still refuse to believe that you grew up there and have not had any contact with the fire nation. If we can bring Zuki Village here, we will finally have all the proof we need to set you free. You can be reunited with your friends and family . . . and I will be able to release you." He smiled softly at him. "I hope then that you can find happiness."

Sukuso looked at him. Then he smiled.

"Thank you for everything, Mister Morsung," he said.

Morsung smiled back at him, but then it faded as he turned and looked back at the map.

"It still pains me to see how far the fire nation is going," he said. "I hope all the world can have peace very soon."

He frowned for a moment, and then looked at Sukuso.

"Back to business," he said seriously. "After you write your letter, I have something else I would like you to do."

Sukuso looked at him, waiting for his next instruction and wondering what it was.

* * *

_Just outside Sanyun City walls . . ._

"Miss Jinko," the boy said, holding up a bucket of water. "I got the water from the well for you."

"Thank you dear," Jinko smiled at him.

Jinko took the bucket and then looked at the children around her. The three boys and two girls had come there every single day, even without Sukuso there. They helped her with her chores and saw to it that she had everything she needed.

"You have all helped enough for today," she said. "Why don't you go on home?"

"Won't you be lonely all by yourself?" a girl asked.

"I'll manage," she assured them. "I just don't want your parents to worry."

"But we're worried about you, Jinko," a boy said.

"Really," Jinko insisted, "I'll be okay on my own."

The group heard footsteps and looked up. Sukuso was standing on the dirt road with two guards still behind him. They were joined this time by Morfu.

"Is this what you do without me?" Sukuso smiled. "Just stand around?"

"Sukuso!" the children cried, running towards him.

They jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. Sukuso laughed as they all tried to hug him at once.

Jinko stared at them, not really believing what she was seeing. Then she smiled with tears appearing in her eyes.

Sukuso managed to get to his feet. He knelt down to the children.

"Have you been taking care of Miss Jinko for me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" one of the boys said. "We've been here every day!"

"We took care of her just like you asked us to!" another boy said.

"I'm glad you're back, Sukuso!" one of the girls said, hugging him again.

Sukuso smiled at them, and then looked up at Jinko. He stood up and went towards her.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't tell you I was a firebender," he said. "I'm glad to see that you're okay though."

Jinko stared at him for a moment, and then dropped the bucket of water. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're safe, Sukuso!" she wept.

Sukuso smiled softly and hugged her back.

"I missed you too, Miss Jinko," he told her.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't stay?" a girl cried.

"They want me back at the palace by sundown," Sukuso explained. "Mister Morsung's advisors don't trust me yet." He glanced at Morfu and then leaned towards the children. He whispered, "That's Morfu, Mister Morsung's son. He doesn't trust me either. He insisted he come with me to make sure I didn't run away."

They were sitting in front of Jinko's house. Jinko was on a chair, but Sukuso and the children were on the ground.

"Why did you come, Sukuso?" Jinko asked.

"Mister Morsung wanted me to come out here so you could all know that I'm okay," he said. "I also wanted to tell you what's going to be happening here soon."

"Oh?" Jinko asked.

"Mister Morsung is sending a group of soldiers to my home village tomorrow," Sukuso explained. "They're traveling by wagon and should get there in about a week. They're going to be bringing the villagers here because of the war."

"You're home village?" Jinko asked. "They're coming here?"

"Yeah," Sukuso nodded. "I'll finally be able to see my family and friends again. I can finally tell them how sorry I am." He sighed. "I just hope they're not too mad at me."

Jinko smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Sukuso," she said. "I'm sure they'll forgive you. I just know it."

One of the boys leaned over to Sukuso and sniffed him a few times. Sukuso looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"I'm seeing if you smell bad," the boy answered.

"Smell bad?" he repeated.

"My dad says that you're a filthy firebender," he told him. "But I think you smell fine."

Sukuso twitched a little. Then he looked away.

"I can bend fire," he puffed. "But I'm not like the fire nation. At least . . . I hope not."

Sukuso looked at Jinko.

"If you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to finally tell you what happened back in my village. The whole story this time." He looked at the children. "If you all want to hear it."

"I want to hear," a boy said.

Jinko paused, and then nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Tell us."

* * *

Sukuso finished his story, and bowed his head.

"And that's what happened," he said softly. "I burned down my village on accident."

He cringed a little.

"That's why I'm afraid they won't want to forgive me," he said. "What if they're still mad?"

"But it was an accident," a girl said, trying to comfort him. "They can't hate you for an accident . . . can they?"

"Some people can try," Jinko sighed.

Morfu was standing off to the side with the two guards. He was pretending not to be listening, but had heard Sukuso's whole story.

_So that's what happened . . ._ he thought.

"We believe you, Sukuso!" one of the boys said sternly. "We know you didn't mean it!"

"That's right!" another boy agreed. "We'll stick up for you. We'll get them to understand somehow."

Sukuso smiled.

"Thank you," he said. He was glad at least that his story hadn't upset them or made them think twice about being friends with him. He did leave out some of the more complicated or graphic parts of his story which he thought would be inappropriate for children.

"Sukuso," Jinko said, making him look at her, "I told you that I had a story too. I think it's time I tell you about my past."

She hesitated for a moment. They all looked at her and waited for her to explain.

"When I was only just older than you are," she started, "I came into possession of an item that could have helped end the war. We could have used it to fight the fire nation off our shores forever. But before I could get it to the earth kingdom armies, my home town was attacked by the fire nation. I fled from town to keep this item out of their hands, but while I ran, I fell. Tripped.

"I was near the river. When I fell, this item escaped my grasp and disappeared into the water. Of course, I tried to get it back. I searched for hours on end, but it was completely gone. I lost the very thing that could have saved our country."

Jinko looked at Sukuso sadly.

"Only a few people knew I had it," she explained. "Those who did blamed me for the loss. I tried to tell them it was an accident, but they wouldn't forgive me. I eventually couldn't take it and left home. I was like you, Sukuso. I wandered for days without eating or drinking. I could have helped stopped the war, but because of my mistake, the war continued. I felt so horrible. I absolutely hated myself."

"That's why you were so determined to help me," Sukuso realized.

She nodded.

"Eventually," she said, "I was found by an elderly couple who took care of me. They made sure I recovered and helped me stop blaming myself. It was an accident. An accident that was mostly my fault, but punishing myself wouldn't fix anything. I will have to live with the consequences of that mistake for the rest of my life, but punishing myself now isn't going to change what happened back then."

She looked back at Sukuso.

"I only have on regret," she said. "The couple that took care of me kept trying to get me to come home to be with my friends and family. But I couldn't face them. I was worried they wouldn't forgive me. It was years before I finally returned. By that time, my mother and father had both passed on, and my friends had gone off to help with the war."

She looked at the tree.

"So I stay here to protect my mother's tree," she stated. "It was something she left behind, and also something that reminds me that forgiveness is something that should be obtained sooner rather than later."

"That's why you wanted me to go home," Sukuso said.

She nodded at him.

"But now Zuki Village is coming here," he stated. "I'll get my chance to talk to them all very soon now."

She smiled.

"Good," she said. "I know it'll work out somehow."

"Sukuso," one of the guards said. "We better be getting back."

"All right," he nodded, standing up.

"Don't leave again, Sukuso," one of the girls begged.

"I have to," he told her. "But I'll visit again as soon as I can."

Jinko and the children stood up. Sukuso walked off with the guards and Morfu.

"Bye Sukuso," the children said, smiling and waving at him.

"Good bye," he said, waving back. "I promise to be back!"

"Take care of yourself," Jinko said.

"I will if you will," Sukuso said.

They continued to show goodbyes and wave at each other until Sukuso was out of sight.

* * *

Sukuso, the guards, and Morfu entered the palace again. Sukuso started down the hall to go to his room.

"Sukuso," Morfu said.

Sukuso stopped and looked at him.

"I heard . . . what you told them," he said. "I agree with my father. I don't think you're a fire nation spy."

Sukuso stared at him for a moment, and then he smiled.

"But don't think I won't keep an eye on you," Morfu snapped.

"I'll keep that in mind, Morfu," Sukuso smirked.

The two boys separated and went on their way.

* * *

_One week later . . ._

A large bird circled the palace for several minutes. It flew high about Sanyun City without many paying attention to it. The bird then flew downward toward the castle where Sukuso had been residing.

The bird landed on the window sill. It had a piece of paper tied to it's leg. A dark figure took the paper and read its contents.

Then the figure smiled.

* * *

Sukuso watched Morsung and Morfu uneasily.

"You're going out on the water?" he asked.

"Just for a little ride around the bay," Morsung said. "We'll be back."

Morfu and Morsung climbed onto the boat. There were soldiers and other workers getting a boat ready for them. According to Morsung, he and his children would often go for boat rides together. Since it had been so long, they wanted to go on a ride now.

Kunju walked past Sukuso without looking at him. He headed towards the boat.

"Why don't you bring the fire nation boy with us?" he asked smugly. "Wouldn't it prove that he's never been on a boat seeing as there are no bodies of water around Zuki Village? And since that's the only way a fire nation spy could get her is by boat, it would prove that he's not from the fire nation."

Morsung simply smirked.

"Hey," he said, "you said it first."

Morsung looked at Sukuso.

"Why not come out with us, Sukuso?" he invited. "It'll be fun."

"Fun?" Sukuso asked.

"You afraid, Sukuso?" Morfu sneered.

Sukuso glared at him, and then walked onto the dock. He went up to the ramp leading to the boat, but then lost his courage. He stood there nervously.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, boy," Kunju spat. "In fact, I would prefer if you didn't. I was merely joking. Morsung would say the way you breathe is proof you're not a spy if he could."

"I'm not a spy," Sukuso said. "Somehow I'm going to prove that to you."

Sukuso looked at the ramp, and then stepped onto it. He walked onto the boat, wobbling a little.

Morsung motioned to the boat's workers.

"Let's go out," he said.

* * *

Sukuso leaned over the edge, looking at the water below them curiously. He was trying to figure out how something as heavy as a boat could float on top of the water. They were out in the bay, not too far from the ocean wall.

"The messengers from Zuki Village should be back any day now," Morsung stated, making Sukuso look at him. "Hopefully with the people of the village."

"Yeah," Sukuso smiled. "I'm really excited to see them again."

Sukuso looked back at the water, still smiling.

_I can't wait until I see Uncle Bojin and Utsi and my other friends,_ he thought. _And mostly Tay._

His smile faded.

_I have to know,_ he realized. _I just have to know if she hates me or not. I don't care if she does but . . . I can't stand wondering anymore. I want to see her and make sure she's all right. If she does hate me for what I did to her . . . I guess I'll just have to live with it._

"Zuki Village," Kunju muttered suddenly. "An odd place to find General Uku's son."

Sukuso paused.

"General?" he asked, looking at him.

"You didn't know?" Kunju asked. "Uku, your father, was a general for the fire nation armies."

Sukuso stared at him for a moment, and then back at the water.

"I didn't know," he said softly.

"Your father was brilliant," Morsung told him. "He was haled a genius by many. His battle strategies were nearly unbeatable. If he hadn't disappeared, he could have lead the fire nation into victory many years ago."

"Disappeared?" Sukuso asked, standing up straight and looking at him. "I thought my father was killed in battle."

"He was," Kunju nodded. "But first he disappeared from the fire nation for almost two years. One can only assume that is when he met your mother and married her. He returned to the fire nation eventually, but was killed in battle shortly after. They say he didn't even fight back . . ."

"Perhaps your mother changed his heart," Morsung speculated.

"More like polluted," Kunju spat. "In this war, no one can be allowed to just switch sides. Not even a fire nation boy raised by the earth nation."

Morsung looked a bit confused.

"So you believe Sukuso's story now?" he asked. "You were so against him before."

"I believed him from the start," Kunju shrugged. "The fire nation wouldn't waste their time with a spy like him."

"Then why . . .?" Morsung asked slowly.

Kunju let out a laugh.

"You know what they say," he said. "As one finger points forward, three point back."

A long piece of rope was suddenly thrown over the wall. The end had a metal foot hold on it. That foot hold landed on the deck of the boat.

Kunju rushed forward toward Sukuso. He grabbed him with one arm and the rope with the other. He put his foot into the hold as he tugged on the rope.

"By the way, Morsung," Kunju grinned. The rope started to pull him and Sukuso into the air. "I quit!"

"Sukuso!" Morsung shouted, running to the edge of the boat.

Kunju landed on top of the wall. He released the rope and grasped the struggling Sukuso.

"This boy couldn't be a spy from the fire nation!" Kunju yelled. "Why would they send him when they have me?"

"You were the spy?" Morsung demanded. "This whole time?"

"Had you really fooled, didn't I?" Kunju laughed. "And here you were supposed to be the observant one!"

Four more ropes with foot holds appeared. They landed on the boat the same way. Four of the boat's soldiers and workers grabbed them and were hoisted up along side Kunju. They stood next to him on top of the wall.

"Those were some of the sailors on my ship!" Morfu observed. "We've been tricked."

"Let him go, Kunju!" Morsung ordered.

"Never!" Kunju said. "As the great general's son, he _belongs_ to the fire nation!"

"I do not!" Sukuso yelled, trying to get away from him. "Let me go!"

"You're coming with me," Kunju told him, smiling. "You're going home."

"This is home!" Sukuso snapped.

Kunju laughed again. He looked down at Morsung.

"You said this boy wouldn't be the fall of the earth kingdom," he reminded him. "You're wrong! With him, the fire nation will finally have all we need to win this war!"

"What do you mean?" Morsung questioned.

"You'll just have to wait to find out!" Kunju stated.

Kunju turned, still holding Sukuso tightly. Some earth kingdom soldiers were on the wall, running towards them. The fire nation soldiers threw flames at them, knocking them down into the water.

"Goodbye forever, Morsung!" Kunju yelled. "My mission in this mud hole is finally over!"

Kunju jumped off the wall towards the open ocean, still holding onto Sukuso. The fire nation soldiers jumped after them.

"Sukuso!" Morsung yelled helplessly. "Sukuso!"


	11. Joyless Journey

Avatar Zero

Chapter 11: Joyless Journey

Kunju walked below deck on their fire nation ship. He was smiling slyly as walked through a narrow hallway. Their metal ship was small compared to some of the others in the navy, but it was built mostly for speed rather than power.

His mission over, Kunju was able to change out of the earth kingdom clothes and into fire nation garb. He was wearing a red jacket with gold thread and black pants.

Kunju went up to a door and opened it. Inside, it was dark with only a single candle lighting it. In the middle of the room were several plates with food still on them. Over in the corner, curled up, was Sukuso. Sukuso looked up at Kunju as he opened the door, and instantly glared at him.

"Oh dear," Kunju mocked, "you're still not upset about the whole kidnapping thing, are you?"

Kunju entered the room, looking down at the food.

"And you still haven't eaten all this nice food we've made just for you," he noted. "Why not? You don't seriously believe that we'd poison one of our own."

"I am not one of you!" Sukuso shouted angrily, getting to his feet. He had to lean against the wall for support, being weak from the lack of food.

"Your bloodline says otherwise," Kunju returned.

Kunju sat on the floor in front of the food.

"Still," he said, "shame to let it all go to waste."

He picked up a plate and then put a hand above it. A small flame appeared. He held it there for a moment until the food was warm again. The flame disappeared and he started to eat it.

"Mm . . . mm . . ." he said with his mouth full. "Our cook is simply the best! You have no idea how much I missed authentic fire nation food."

Sukuso growled, not as mad about his comment about the food as he was for Kunju eating in front of him.

"So what is your plan, boy?" Kunju asked between chews. "Sukuso, am I right? Anyway, whatever you name is, what are you planning to do? This ship is one of the fastest in the fire nation's navy. No earth kingdom ship could ever hope to catch it. Not to mention that we've been out here for four days without any sign of another ship. No way they will catch up to us."

Kunju stopped eating and looked at him.

"More to the point," he said, "how far do you think they'd go to save one boy who they believe to be a fire nation spy?"

"M-Morsung knows I'm not," Sukuso reminded him.

"I know," Kunju smiled, "but he doesn't hold absolute power you know. I've turned the other counselors so far against you that they probably believe the whole thing was planned from the beginning. Do you really expect Morsung could turn their hearts quickly enough to be any help at all to you? The earth kingdom doesn't have a very good image of us firebenders."

"Don't put me into a group with you," Sukuso growled.

Kunju shrugged.

"You just try to be nice to a guy," he said. He went back to eating. "You might as well just get comfortable. It'll be another week before we reach the fire kingdom, and you don't have anyway off of this boat."

Sukuso paused.

"Why are you taking me to the fire nation?" he asked. "Why am I so important to you?"

"You are General Uku's son," he told him. "The fire nation is your rightful place."

"You wouldn't say that if I was an earthbender like my mother," Sukuso pointed out.

"Actually," Kunju corrected, "I would." He put the plate down and stood up. He smiled over at him. "And once we reach the fire nation, you'll find out why."

He turned and headed out the door.

"You might as well eat something in the meantime," he said. Then he closed the door behind him.

Sukuso stared at the door angrily, and then looked down at the plates of food they kept giving him. He turned his face away.

* * *

The next day, the fire nation soldiers finally let Sukuso out of the room they were keeping him in. They took him up onto the deck. Sukuso still hadn't eaten, and was looking pale and weak.

Sukuso looked around. All he could see in every direction was endless blue. There was no sign of land or other ships. Just blue.

Sukuso went to the edge of the ship and looked down at the water. The ship did seem to be moving pretty fast, at least compared to what Sukuso knew about ships. They were obviously in a hurry.

Sukuso sighed and leaned against the railing.

_This isn't fair,_ he thought. _I finally get a chance to see my friends and family, and I get kidnapped by the fire nation! Zuki Village might be in Sanyun City by now. I could have spoken to Tay and found out how she felt . . . then the fire nation ruins everything!_

Sukuso's eyes narrowed as he glared down at the water.

_This is all my stupid father's fault!_ He thought. _If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in this mess._

Then Sukuso frowned, thinking about that.

_Then again,_ he thought, _if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't exist. I wouldn't be a bender._

Sukuso sighed and put his chin down on his arms.

_I just have to make due with what I have,_ he thought. _Even if I'm not happy with it. There's got to be a way to get back to Sanyun City. There has to be!_

Sukuso heard footsteps behind him. Kunju walked up to his side. Sukuso turned his face away from him.

"Enjoying the sun, Sukuso?" Kunju asked, leaning on the railing next to him.

Sukuso didn't reply. Instead, he scooted over a few feet to get away from him. Kunju laughed.

"And here I thought some fresh air would help your attitude," he said.

Kunju looked out over the ocean. They stood in silence for a moment.

"I just got done speaking to the ship's captain," Kunju stated. "We're right on schedule. We will be reaching the city of Shinglo very soon."

"Shinglo?" Sukuso repeated, finding the name familiar.

"That's right," Kunju nodded.

Sukuso paused.

_Wasn't that the city where Mister Morsung was sent to spy?_ He wondered.

"Finally, after all these years," Kunju continued, "you'll be where you belong."

Sukuso stood up straight and turned to him angrily.

"Stop saying that!" he snapped. "I do not belong with you! My father may have been your general, but so what? My mother was an earthbender. Half of my blood is theirs. I was raised there. _That_ is where I belong!"

"In the earth kingdom?" he asked, turning to him as well. "You may be half earthbender, but it's your firebender blood that is dominant. You have the firebending gift, just as your father. It is because of that gift that the earth nation rejects you."

"They didn't reject me!" Sukuso insisted.

"Oh?" Kunju asked. "Weren't you in Sanyun City in the first place because you were banished from your home? If you had been an earthbender instead of a firebender, that wouldn't have happened. They would have ignored your fire nation blood because you were like them. But instead, you were born with the gifts of the fire nation. Because of that, you were different. They sent you away."

"That's not true!" Sukuso defended. Then he added in a lower tone, "At least not exactly . . ."

"Each time you used your firebending abilities," Kunju went on, "you got into some sort of trouble with the earthbenders. First you were banished, then arrested. Then you even got into a fight with Morsung's son who didn't want to accept your innocence based solely on your ability to bend fire. The earthbenders would not and could not allow you to live in peace just because you are a firebender. You want to tell me that you belong there? If we turn this ship around right now and return you to the earth kingdom, you would continue to be persecuted. No matter what you do there, it will _not_ stop."

Sukuso growled softly. Kunju went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"The only way to escape such a fate is to go to the fire kingdom," he told him. "You will belong there. You won't be hunted because of your bending abilities. It is the only place you can be happy."

Sukuso pushed his arm away and backed away from him.

"I will _never_ be happy there," he declared.

Kunju shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said. "In time, you'll realize the truth."

Kunju turned and walked away, leaving Sukuso alone with his thoughts. Sukuso went back to the railing and looked down at the water again. He sighed.

_Maybe . . . he's right . . ._ he thought. Then he shook his head. _No! I can't think like that. The fire nation has done horrible things. I will not be happy there. I have to find a way back to the earth kingdom. I have to find a way back so that I can finally talk to Tay. I have to . . ._

He sighed deeply.

_Tay,_ he wondered, _where are you now?

* * *

_

_Later that night . . ._

Sukuso's door opened. Sukuso looked up from the back of the room. It was the ship's chef again, bringing yet another plate of food. The plates still sat in the center of the floor.

The chef looked at them, and sighed.

"Still haven't eaten anything," he puffed. "Maybe something fresh will suit you better."

The chef placed the new plate on the floor and then stacked the old plates on top of each other. After he gathered them all, he left the room again.

Sukuso stared at the plate. The contents were steaming. He could smell the food from where he was sitting.

Sukuso's stomach growled hungrily. He hadn't eaten anything in days, and was extremely hungry. He looked away from the food and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the smell.

_I don't want to accept food from them,_ he thought, determined. _I don't want their help. These people . . . they started a war. They tricked Morsung and betrayed his trust just so they could spy. They even took me away from my home . . . Uncle Bojin . . . and Tay . . . I don't want anything to do with them._

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop smelling the food. He couldn't stop his stomach from growling. Sukuso was feeling very weak from not eating. It seemed like he was getting worse by the minute.

Sukuso slowly looked at the food again. It was almost similar to some of the food Morsung had served him. That creature called a fish next to some sort of sliced vegetable and a small loaf of bread.

Sukuso found himself scooting towards it without even thinking about it. He sat in front of the plate, looking at it weakly.

_Still . . ._ he thought, _I don't think it's dangerous. They wouldn't do anything to it. They seem to think I'm important somehow . . . I can't just stop eating for no reason. I need to keep up my strength if I'm going to get back home._

Sukuso's hand started to reach for it. He pulled it away.

_But . . . it's still from the fire nation,_ he remembered.

Sukuso continued to stare at the food, then he looked at his hands.

_My father was from the fire nation,_ he thought. _I'm a firebender. I'm still half earthbender but . . . part of me is from the fire nation too. In a way . . . they're my people too. I just have to . . . live with that._

Sukuso looked back at the food.

_I may not like it,_ he thought, _but I can't change it. All I can do now is keep my energy up so that when I have a chance to get back home, I can take it._

Sukuso reached down towards the plate. He slowly picked it up and held it closer to his face. He greedily started eating the contents.

* * *

_A few hours later . . ._

Sukuso was sleeping soundly in the corner of the room. They hadn't given him any sort of bed to sleep on. All he had was a blanket and a pillow. But the journey and stress had made him very tired. He found he was able to get to sleep easily.

He wasn't sure if it had something to do with being on the boat, or the change in environment, but he was having strange dreams. He would be walking around a dark plain. A purple mist hung in the air around him. He would just keep walking. He never saw or heard anything in this dream. Just black, purple, and more walking.

"Sukuso," a voice suddenly said in his head.

Sukuso looked around, seeing no one. This was the first thing that had ever interrupted this strange dream.

"Sukuso," the voice called again. "I have something I have to tell you."

Sukuso stopped walking finally. He continued to look around, but no one was around.

"It's very important," the voice said. "You must listen."

Sukuso turned. There was a man standing behind him. He was tall and wearing red, fire nation clothing. He had black hair pulled into a short pony tail, and amber eyes. He was very tall, standing a few inches above six feet. He was muscular and stood proudly.

The man smiled warmly at him.

"Sukuso," he said again. "My son."

* * *

Sukuso awoke from the dream. He glanced around at the dark room. His candle had gone out. He sat up, and put a hand on his head.

_Was that . . ._ he wondered, _. . . my father?

* * *

_

_Next morning . . ._

When the chef brought Sukuso breakfast that morning, Sukuso found he couldn't eat again, but for a different reason. He was busy thinking about the dream he had had and wondered what it meant.

_Was that really my father?_ He thought. _Is he trying to tell me something? What?_

Sukuso sat there in silence for a long time, going over the dream again and again. He wished he hadn't woken up when he had. If this dream did have something to tell him, he wanted to know what it was. Waking up had interrupted everything.

The door opened sometime later and Kunju entered the room again. He looked at Sukuso and then at the plate.

"You aren't eating again?" he complained. "The chef said you ate last night! Don't tell me you're still mad. You have to be healthy when we get to Shinglo!"

Sukuso didn't say anything for a moment.

"Kunju," he said finally without looking at him, "did you know my father?"

Kunju looked surprised, mostly because this was the first time Sukuso hadn't glared at him since they had first met.

"No," he answered, stepping further into the room, "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting General Uku."

"Oh," was all Sukuso said.

Kunju stared at him, still confused.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Just . . . wondering," Sukuso stated.

Kunju paused, and then shrugged.

"Listen," he said, "about this room . . . we weren't exactly planning on you coming with us when we first planned everything, but then we had orders to bring you with us. We just emptied a supply closet for you but . . . we think we finally found something suitable for you to sleep on. Sorry it took so long but . . . "

"That's okay," Sukuso interrupted. "Just do whatever."

Kunju stared at him again.

"Oh . . . okay then," he uttered. "We'll bring it by later."

Kunju turned around and left the room, surprised that had gone as well as it had. Sukuso continued to watch the floor.

_My father,_ he thought. _General for the fire nation, yet he married my mother, an earthbender. Why? If he loved her . . . why did he return to the fire nation to be killed in battle? It doesn't make sense. If he really loved my mother, why would he return to a war against her people?_

Sukuso let out a soft sigh.

_If that was my father in my dream,_ he said, _what was it he was trying to tell me? Will he come back again?_

Sukuso closed his eyes.

_I hope so . . ._


	12. Seeing Shinglo

Avatar Zero

Chapter 12: Seeing Shinglo

Sukuso didn't dream again the rest of the trip. Days after he dreamt of his father, the ship reached Shinglo City's port. Sukuso was once again allowed on the deck as they arrived.

Shinglo City was a little smaller than Sanyun City, but not by much. The buildings were wooden instead of stone like in Sanyun. They were different than anything he had ever seen in the earth kingdom, and looked both strong and beautiful.

Sukuso studied the city as they tied the boat to the dock. He wondered what awaited him there, and what the fire nation was going to do with him.

Kunju came up to Sukuso's side, smiling.

"We're finally home," he said.

Sukuso closed his eyes smugly.

"Maybe you are," he muttered.

"Your father was from the fire nation," Kunju insisted. "I'm sure he was born not too far from this very city. These people . . . they are _your_ people just as much as they were Uku's."

"I'm not denying my fire nation blood," Sukuso clarified. "Like it or not, part of me is of the fire nation." He looked at Kunju. "But part of me is also of the earth nation. I was raised there. _That_ is home." He looked away again. "My bloodline doesn't change that."

Kunju looked at him, then let out a laugh.

"At least you've accepted your heritage," he said. "That's a start."

Sukuso looked back at him.

"When do I get to find out what it is you want with me?" he asked. "What am I doing here? What do you want?"

"All in good time," Kunju told him. "First, let's make sure the preparations for your stay have been made."

* * *

Kunju took Sukuso to a large, three story house near the edge of town. Inside, waiting for them, was an elderly man with a long white beard. He was looking at them with calm, dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a long, silk robe.

"Kunju," the man said, bowing slightly, "welcome back to Shinglo. It has been a very long time." He looked at Sukuso. "And this must be the son of the late General Uku." He bowed again, lower this time. "You honor us."

"His name is Sukuso," Kunju introduced. "I understand we will be staying here."

"Yes," the man nodded. "Your rooms are ready."

"Thank you," Kunju smiled. "It's been years since I've been able to relax in the comfort of my home country." He looked at Sukuso. "This, boy, is Tai Ling, the leader of this city."

"Tai Ling?" Sukuso asked.

_That's the man Mister Morsung spoke of!_ He remembered.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in my home, Sukuso," Tai Ling stated. "I will make sure that it is as pleasant as possible for you. I can only imagine what it must feel like, being so far from the place your grew up."

Sukuso didn't say anything. He just looked away.

"You've had a long journey," Tai Ling observed. "The baths have already been lit. You may use them when you are ready."

"A nice hot bath sounds good," Kunju said. "Don't mind if I do."

Kunju put his hands on Sukuso's shoulders and started to push him forward.

"And you really need one," he said. "Come on!"

"Don't push me!" Sukuso snapped.

"Don't make a fuss, boy!" Kunju ordered. "You smell! Just come take a bath!"

"Let me go!" Sukuso struggled.

Kunju pushed Sukuso down a hall, leaving Tai Ling standing by himself. Another man entered the room coming from another hallway. He was a little taller than Tai Ling, and in his mid forties. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was smiling slyly.

"So that is the son of Uku," he muttered. "He _does_ resemble him."

"How long will you keep him here?" Tai Ling asked, turning to him.

"As long as necessary," the man stated. "Just until we get what we need from him. Until that time, keep him as happy as possible." His smile widened. "We need him to trust us full heartedly."

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

Sukuso sighed as he looked down at the clean clothes he had been given. He had already put them on, and they were very comfortable, but they were obviously fire nation clothes. The sleeves were orange while the rest of the shirt was black. His pants were black as well.

Sukuso sighed.

_Now I'm starting to look like them,_ he thought.

Sukuso went over to the window. The room they had given him was larger than the supply closet he had been in on the ship, but was almost just as empty. The only things inside was a small cabinet and a mat to sleep on.

The room did have a nice view though. His window over looked the ocean. The sun was beginning to near the horizon. The scenery had become still and quiet.

_Out there . . . somewhere . . ._ Sukuso thought as he looked at the water, _is home. I'm sure Zuki Village is in Sanyun by now. I wonder if they're even worried about me . . . if they even miss me . . ._

Sukuso sighed.

_How am I supposed to get back?_ He wondered. _I'm sure they wouldn't just lend me one of their ships to use. So what can I do?_

Sukuso leaned on the window sill and watched the ocean longingly. He was still hurt over working so hard in Sanyun City, and then being taken away from there as he had. How could the fire nation expect him to forgive them after they had forced him away like that?

Sukuso noticed a man walking on the street below his window. He was wearing fire nation armor. The man was looking up at him, but quickly looked away when Sukuso looked at him.

_Was he . . . watching me?_ He wondered.

The man disappeared behind the corner of the house. Sukuso paused, then stood up straight. He crept over to the door and slid it open a crack. He peeked outside.

Down the hall from Sukuso's room, there was another man in armor. He was just standing there, motionless.

_They're guarding me,_ he realized.

Sukuso closed the door again, and then sat on the floor with his back to the door.

_They're trying to act like they're treating me like royalty,_ he thought, _but I'm a prisoner all the same._

Sukuso leaned against the door.

_But why am I so important to them?_ He wondered. _Just because of my father? They have to want something from me to make sure I don't escape, but what is it?_

The door slid all the way open suddenly. Sukuso was leaning against it, and fell backwards.

Kunju looked down at him, a little confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sukuso jumped to his feet and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Ah," Kunju commented, looking him over, "now those clothes suit you much better."

Sukuso wrinkled his nose and turned away. He went back to the window.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"I just want you to meet someone," Kunju justified, stepping into the room.

Another man stepped in behind him. He was probably a little younger than Tai Ling. He had a short gray beard and dark eyes.

"This is Sou Shin," Kunju introduced. "Starting tomorrow, he's going to be your teacher."

Sukuso was surprised. He turned and looked at them.

"Teacher?" he cried. "What do I need a teacher for?"

"Firebending," Sou Shin told him sharply. "I understand you have the gift."

"Yes, but . . ." Sukuso started.

"Sou Shin is the best firebending master in the area," Kunju interrupted. "He taught me everything I know. He'll help you learn how to bend properly."

"I don't need a master!" Sukuso blurted.

Sou Shin stepped forward and bent down a little as if to look him in the eye.

"Kunju tells me you burnt a village to the ground merely by becoming angry," he said. "You must learn to control your power before that happens again. You must not let the gift your father bestowed upon you run rampant."

"My father?" Sukuso asked.

"I knew your father," Sou Shin told him, standing up straight. "He was a great man, and I don't just say that because of his accomplishments as a general. We trained together many years ago. I know that Uku would want his son's power to be maintained."

Sukuso hesitated. He did need to learn how to use his firebending the right way, but would be learning from someone in the fire nation like this be wrong?

"You are here anyway," Sou Shin said. "You might as well learn the firebending techniques during your stay here. I will help you truly find fire."

_Find . . . fire?_ Sukuso wondered. _What does that mean?_

"So it's settled," Kunju said. "Sukuso will be there tomorrow; I'll see to it."

"I will see the boy then," Sou Shin nodded.

Sou Shin and Kunju turned and started out of the room. Kunju looked at Sukuso before he shut the door.

"Later, Sukuso," he smiled.

Then Kunju shut the door. Sukuso stood there a moment.

"Wait . . ." he muttered. "Did they just decide for me?"

* * *

_Shortly after . . ._

Sukuso watched the guard on the street disappear around the corner. He stood up straight.

_Okay,_ he thought. _A guard comes around the house every minute. I should have just enough time . . ._

Sukuso climbed out the window onto the roof for the second floor. He carefully went to the corner of the house and jumped down to the first story roof. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then carefully hopped down to the street. He ran around the corner of the house just as the next guard was coming around the side of the building.

_Made it_, Sukuso thought, running down the side of the house he was on. _I can't be long or they'll notice I'm missing. But I just have to see this place for myself!_

Sukuso made his way away from Tai Ling's home. He walked down a city street, taking in all the sights he could.

There were still people working and shopping in the city, despite the day fading. No one seemed to notice Sukuso as he walked around, watching them go about their business.

_This isn't the image I had of the fire nation,_ he thought. _I guess because of the war, I had this idea of every person in the fire nation as a soldier, planning world domination. This is not what I expected at all. It's not that much different that Sanyun City._

"Did you hear the rumors?" Sukuso heard a voice ask.

"What rumors?" another asked.

"They say that the late General Uku had a son," the first said, "and that they're bringing him to Shinglo. That ship that arrived today may even be the one that brought him."

Sukuso looked towards them. There were two elderly men sitting outside a shop, talking to each other.

"General Uku?" the second man asked. "I didn't even know he had been married."

"Apparently," the first man said, "the marriage was kept very hush, hush. He even had a son, and we're all just finding out about it. It's very strange."

Sukuso watched them for a moment, and then got up his courage. He walked up to them.

"Excuse me," he said, making the men look at him, "you are talking about General Uku, right?"

"That's right," the second man said.

"Um, did either of you know him?" he asked.

"I didn't meet him," the second stated.

"But I did," the first said seriously. "Very briefly, mind you. He was before your time, so you probably don't know much about him, do you."

"No," Sukuso shook his head. "I've only heard a little. He died before I was born."

"General Uku was brilliant," the man told him. "I learned a lot from him just by listening to him for five minutes. His wisdom was only matched by his skills as a firebender. Uku was more skilled than masters twice his age. I had not met a man like him before, nor have I since. Uku was one of a kind."

"We lost a great hero in that battle," the second man interjected.

"Battle, heh," the first spat.

"What do you mean, sir?" Sukuso asked. "Didn't Uku die in a battle?"

"That's what they said," the man said skeptically, "but I don't see how anyone could kill Uku, seeing how strong he was. I think that something _else_ must have happened to him. Something they don't want us to know. Something they're covering up."

"Oh, you don't know what you're talking about," the second man stated.

"All I'm saying," the first argued, "is that all they did for Uku after he died was put up a small shrine in his honor. There were no services held, no awards given, and they didn't even say what battle he had been killed in. Something is really fishy about that. Uku was such a great general, and loved by the people. It really doesn't make much sense to me, that's all."

Sukuso considered this.

_Would the fire nation . . . lie about my father's death?_ He wondered. _Why?_

"By the way, boy," the second man observed, "I don't recognize you. What's your name?"

"My name?" Sukuso asked, a little thrown off by the question.

"Yes, your name," the first said. "I don't think I've seen you before either. Yet . . . somehow . . . you do look familiar to me . . ."

"Um," Sukuso said, glancing around, "I have to get going. Sorry!"

Sukuso turned and ran off. He rolled his eyes at himself.

_Yeah,_ he thought mockingly, _that wasn't suspicious or anything._

He ran a little faster, heading back to Tai Ling's home.

_I've been gone too long anyway,_ he justified. _I really better get back._

Sukuso ran as fast as he could down the street, hoping they hadn't noticed his absence yet. Just as he approached a shop, a girl with black hair came stepping out. He ran into her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow!" the girl cried.

"Sorry!" Sukuso apologized quickly. He jumped to his feet and took the girl's hand. He helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry. I'm in a hurry. Sorry!"

Sukuso ran off again as the girl brushed herself off.

_Really have to hurry now!_ Sukuso thought.

* * *

The guard went around the corner of the house. Sukuso ran into the alley he had been in previously and climbed up the wall, using window sills as foot holds. He reached the second roof and went to his window. He quickly climbed inside and closed it just as another guard came around the corner.

Sukuso let out a heavy sigh, but didn't have a chance to catch his breath before the door slid open. A woman in plain clothing with black hair was looking at him.

"Master Tai Ling would like you to join him for dinner," she said.

"Okay," Sukuso said as calmly as he could.

The woman left the room, but stood just outside the hall. Sukuso took a couple deep breaths and exhaled them quickly, trying to slow his heartbeat and breathing. He composed himself and brushed his clothes off a little.

_Looks like I made it,_ he thought. _But it was close._

Sukuso went into the hallway and followed the woman downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Tai Ling was waiting in the dining room with Kunju and another man and woman Sukuso didn't recognize. Both had black hair and brown eyes. They looked at him as he entered the room.

"Sukuso," Tai Ling said, nodding, "welcome."

"Uh, thanks," Sukuso said, not sure what else to say.

"Have a seat," Tai Ling invited, holding a hand up to the table next to Kunju.

Sukuso went towards the table, but didn't sit next to Kunju. He sat almost two places away from him, and refused to look at him. Kunju just chuckled softly as Tai Ling and the couple stared at him, confused.

"Uh, this is my daughter and son-in-law," Tai Ling recovered. "Sinlu and her husband, Colung."

"Sinlu?" Sukuso blurted.

They stared at him. Sinlu herself seemed especially surprised. Sukuso blushed softly and bowed his head.

"Sorry," he uttered.

_Sinlu_, he thought, _that's the name of the woman Mister Morsung was in love with._

He looked up at Sinlu sheepishly. She was looking at him too. Sinlu was around Morsung's age, but was very beautiful. She didn't show many signs of aging, and her black hair was very neat and shiny. Sukuso had never seen a woman quite like her.

_She is pretty,_ Sukuso noticed. _She must be the Sinlu Mister Morsung was talking about. Looks like she was married too. I wonder if she ever thinks about him . . ._

The door opened again, and this time a boy a few years older than Sukuso stepped inside. He had black hair and brown eyes, and resembled Sinlu's husband, Colung, quite a bit. He had broad shoulders and a confident expression on his face.

"This is my grandson," Tai Ling introduced. "Boku Lin. Boku Lin, this is our guest, Sukuso."

Boku Lin looked at Sukuso briefly, then sat next to his mother.

"Whatever," he said.

"Show some respect," Sinlu scolded. "This is General Uku's son."

"So what?" Boku Lin asked. "Just because his father was a general means I'm supposed to treat _him_ like one? Not going to happen."

"Boku Lin," Sinlu snapped.

"It's okay," Sukuso said, "really. I don't want to be treated different just because who my father was."

Another figure appeared in the doorway. Sukuso looked up to see a girl his age with black hair and brown eyes. She looked at him, a little surprised. Sukuso went stiff and pale.

_That's the girl from the street!_ He thought nervously.

"Ah, you're back," Sinlu smiled at the girl.

"This is my granddaughter," Tai Ling told Sukuso. "Sukasin."

Sukasin and Sukuso stared at each other, not really sure what to say or do.

"This is Sukuso, Sukasin," Sinlu stated. "He will be staying with us for a while."

Sukasin came into the room and sat across from Sukuso. They both looked down at the table silently.

_What do I do?_ He wondered. _What do I do? If she tells them I was out there, I'll get into trouble!_

Sukuso didn't notice the plate as it was placed in front of him. He was barely able to do anything at all as the meal progressed. He just sat there and dreaded the moment that Sukasin would say something about him.

* * *

Sukuso was taken back to his room after they were finished eating. Sukasin said less than Sukuso did during dinner, and somehow, they left the table without anyone know what had happened.

Sukuso just prayed it stayed that way.

Sukuso went up to his window. There wasn't a guard in sight, but there would probably be one soon.

_I need to get out of here permanently,_ he thought. _I can't stay here. It's bad for my heart!_

The door opened behind him. Sukuso turned to see Sukasin in his doorway. He looked at her, confused.

"Miss S-Sukasin," he uttered. "Wh-what are you . . ."

Sukasin glanced down the hallway, and then stepped into the room. She closed the door and then went up to him. She looked down the street as a guard was walking by.

Sukasin put a hand on her chin, apparently thinking. Then she looked at Sukuso. She smiled slyly.

"Oh, I see," she stated.

Sukuso jerked slightly.

"S-see?" he stuttered. "Wh-what d-d-do you m-mean?"

"You weren't supposed to be out there, were you," she realized. "There are a lot more guards walking around here than there are usually. They're here 'cause of you, huh."

Sukuso tried to think of how to answer, but nothing came to him. He just stood there stiffly and awkwardly. She pointed at him.

"You snuck out," she observed. "That's why you were in a hurry. You had to sneak back in before you got caught. Then you ran into me."

Sukuso cringed and put his hands together pleadingly.

"Please don't tell anyone," he begged. "Th-they can't find out!"

Sukasin folded her arms and smiled again.

"You realize I _own_ you know," she said.

Sukuso looked surprised.

"Own me?" he asked.

"You can't let anyone find out you were out there," Sukasin observed, "or you'll be in trouble. So if you'd like me to keep your secret, you're going to have to do _everything_ I tell you to. Otherwise, the story of your little excursion might just . . . slip my lips."

Sukuso let out a groan. He had been kidnapped from his home, and now he was being blackmailed. Things weren't exactly going his way.

"All right," he promised. "I'll do whatever you want me to. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Great!" she beamed. "Now, here's what I need you to do first . . ."

Sukasin took his hand and put a few coins into it. Sukuso looked down at them, confused.

"While I was in town," she said, "I saw this really cute comb. It'll look perfect on me. I didn't have the money to buy it then, so I want you to go buy it for me tomorrow."

"What?" Sukuso blurted. "You want me to sneak out _again_? Why don't you do it?"

"I'm busy tomorrow," she complained. "A girl like me has a lot of studies. But I simply _must_ have that comb soon. If I don't have it to put in my hair, I might just start talking to my grandfather about a boy I met on the streets today . . ."

"Okay, okay," Sukuso surrendered. "I'll do my best if you keep quiet."

Sukasin clapped her hands.

"Perfect!" she smiled. "It's in a little shop not too far from here. You can't miss it. I want the one with the dragon and the flower. Don't let me down!"

Sukasin went towards the door. She was about to open it, but then waved at him.

"Bye, Sukuso!" she giggled. "This is the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship!"

Sukasin opened the door and went into the hall. Sukuso stood there, a little stunned.

"Beautiful for who?" he muttered.


	13. Finding Fire

Avatar Zero

Chapter 13: Finding Fire

"I would have liked your lessons to have started as soon as possible," Kunju stated, "but it seems that Master Sou Shin won't be able to start teaching you until this afternoon. You will have to be until your room until then. I hope you understand."

Sukuso didn't say anything. He was looking across the table at Sukasin. Sukasin was drinking some water innocently, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Sukuso?" Tai Ling asked. "Did you hear him?"

"It's fine," Sukuso muttered.

Sukuso went back to eating, trying not to look at the girl who was black mailing him.

They were eating breakfast together in the dining room. Boku Lin was there, eating greedily. Tai Ling and Kunju were the last two at the table. Absent from the table this morning was Sinlu and her husband Colung. Sukuso didn't really worry or even think about where they were. He was more concerned about Sukasin who knew he had snuck out the day earlier.

_At least I'll have some time to get her stupid comb,_ Sukuso thought bitterly. _I can't believe her. Risking my life and freedom for a hair accessory._ Sukuso took a few more bites, rolling his eyes at himself. _Then again, it's not like I know what they'd do if they found out. Maybe I'm just being too suspicious. Unfortunately, I can't take that risk._

Sukuso held in a sigh.

_I'll just play along with her for now,_ Sukuso thought. _Not much else I can do.

* * *

_

The guard walked by on the street. Sukuso watched him disappear around the corner. Then he climbed out the window and got down onto the street like he had the day before.

Sukuso hurried away from the house, looking around for the shop.

_She could have been more specific about where it was,_ he thought. _How am I supposed to find this place?_

Sukuso walked around for a few minutes, looking for the shop Sukasin had mentioned.

There was a small shop on a corner Sukuso found that had a few girls standing outside. They were talking and giggling with each other.

_Maybe this is it,_ he thought.

Sukuso went into the shop. It was a shop filled with decorations like small tables, lamps, mirrors, vases, paintings, and much more. Sukuso spotted a counter with brushes and combs on it and walked up to it.

The girls outside the shop were watching him. They started whispering to each other.

Sukuso spotted a comb with a dragon and a flower. He smiled and picked it up.

_This has to be it!_ He thought.

Sukuso went over to a woman next to the door to pay for it. The girls started giggling. Sukuso glanced at them through the corner of his eye.

_What's with them_? He wondered.

Sukuso paid the woman with the coins Sukasin had given him. He hurried out of the shop back towards Tai Ling's home. He could feel the girls watch him as he went.

_Weird,_ he thought.

Sukuso didn't worry too much more about it. He had to hurry back before he was missed. He walked quickly back the way he had come.

Near Tai Ling's home, Sukuso heard something that stopped him.

"You still sail over to the earth kingdom, do you?"

"Yes. We will be taking another voyage in a week."

Sukuso stopped walking. He started listening in on the conversation.

"How many passengers are you taking?" the first voice asked.

"Over a dozen," the second said. "It's actually a smaller bunch this time."

Sukuso walked backwards and spotted the two men talking. One of them was actually one of the elderly men he had spoken to the day before. The one that said he knew Sukuso's father. The man he was talking to was much younger and wore a bandana over his head.

"It seems strange to me that so many would like to go," the old man said.

"They have their reasons for wanting to go," the younger man shrugged. "Who am I to ask? I just have to get them there."

Sukuso went up to them.

"Uh, sorry," he apologized. "But you take people to the earth kingdom?"

The two men looked at him.

"Oh, it's you, boy," the old man remembered him.

"Yes," the younger man nodded. "For a price of course."

"Uh," Sukuso said a little awkwardly, "for how much?"

"Fifty gold pieces," he answered.

Sukuso frowned. How was he supposed to come up with that much?

"Why the interest in the earth kingdom, boy?" the old man asked.

"No reason," Sukuso said. "Thank you."

Sukuso ran off again. The old man and the sailor watched him, confused.

"There's something strange about that boy," the old man stated.

* * *

Sukuso started to climb back through his window, still trying to come up with a plan to get to the earth kingdom. He at least knew of transportation he could use. That transportation was just out of reach for the time being.

"Hi, Sukuso!" a voice greeted excitedly.

Sukuso jerked and stumbled to the floor. He looked up to see Sukasin smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Waiting for you," she answered. "Did you get it or what?"

Sukuso held the comb up to her.

"I hope it's the right one," he said.

Sukasin took it and smiled.

"Good job!" she congratulated. "It's perfect! I can't wait to try it!"

Sukasin examined the comb excitedly. Sukuso let out a sigh.

_At least we'll be busy doing different things for the rest of the day,_ he thought. _I don't want to be around her too much. Hopefully, I can have a nice break from her . . ._

Sukasin hurried towards the door.

"That's I'll have you do for now, Sukuso," she said. "See you at firebending training!"

Sukuso stared at her as she started to leave. Then he twitched.

"Wait, what?" Sukuso asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't they tell you?" she asked, looking at him. "I'm Sou Shin's top student. We're going to be classmates!"

Sukuso almost couldn't believe it. He had hoped to avoid being around Sukasin at all costs, afraid that she would reveal him. He couldn't avoid her if they in the same class though.

"See you there!" she smiled.

Sukasin shut the door behind her. Sukuso groaned and leaned his head against the wall behind her.

"She's really getting on my nerves," he thought.

* * *

_Later . . ._

Sukuso sighed as Kunju lead him into a large building in the middle of town. Sukasin was walking next to Kunju, wearing her new comb in her hair. Sukuso wasn't looking forward to this bending lesson for many reasons. Sukasin was on the top of that list.

They walked through a hallway in silence, and then came to a large, open area. It looked much like an arena. The floor was covered in stone tile, and the walls were high on all four sides of them. The sun shown down on them from above.

In the center of the arena stood Sou Shin and a few other of his pupils who were about Sukuso and Sukasin's age. Kunju and Sukasin walked towards them. Sukuso followed.

"We were awaiting your arrival," Sou Shin said with his eyes on Sukuso. "Students, this is Sukuso. He will be joining our training from now on. Treat him with respect."

The students behind him bowed politely.

"Seeing as I'd just be in your way," Kunju said, "I'll take my leave." He turned to Sukuso and smiled. "Have fun and work hard, Sukuso."

Sukuso just looked away from him stubbornly.

Kunju just smiled and walked back the way they came. Sou Shin looked over his students.

"Now then," he said. "Let's get started."

* * *

Kunju stepped out of the training hall, still smiling. There was a man outside waiting for him. It was the man that had spoken to Tai Ling the day Sukuso had arrived.

"I dropped him off," Kunju said. "I'll be back when the lesson is over. Sou Shin will watch him until then."

"I have men watching the arena as well," the man told him. "He will have no way out."

"So how long are we going to keep this up?" Kunju asked. "We could just ask him about it now."

"He still harbors feelings of loyalty to the earth kingdom," the man pointed out. "He won't give the information willingly."

"Who said it had to be willingly?" Kunju smiled.

"You forget how well liked Uku was with the people," the man said, glancing around. "His death was hard enough to cover up. What do you think they will do if they find out we do something as foolish as torture his son?"

"Hey," Kunju shrugged, "it's your call."

Kunju started to walk past him.

"Don't do anything rash, Kunju," the man warned.

"You're the boss," Kunju assured him.

Kunju walked away. The man walked off in another direction.

* * *

"What do you know about firebending, Sukuso?" Sou Shin asked.

Sukuso stared at him for a moment. Then he shrugged.

"Pretty much nothing," he admitted.

The students behind him giggled softly. Sou Shin ignored them.

"Then we will start with the basics," he said. "The rest of you run your drills. I will work with Sukuso alone."

Sukasin and the other students nodded and walked to the far end of the training hall. Sou Shin stepped up to Sukuso.

"Tell me," he said, "how was it you discovered your ability?"

Sukuso seemed confused at the question, and then thought back to the day he had first created fire.

"A friend of mine was trying to help me bend," he explained. "She gave me a stick and I . . . started it on fire."

"How did you know what to do?" he asked.

"I didn't," Sukuso shrugged. "It just . . . happened."

Sou Shin nodded.

"I suspected," he said. "You truly have your father's heart."

Sukuso wasn't sure what he meant. Sou Shin went on.

"Your father once told me how he discovered his power. It happened much the same way when he was very young. You and your father share the same bending spirit. It is a part of you. Deep down, you knew it existed."

Sou Shin bent down a little and looked him in the eyes.

"This stick," he said. "The one you used to create fire. You saw something inside of it, didn't you. You saw a power within that simple twig. You couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, could you. You couldn't pull yourself away."

Sukuso listened to him closely, understanding everything. He remembered that stick very well. For whatever reason, when he held it like that, he was completely hypnotized by it. He felt something inside of it and inside of him.

And then he created fire.

"How did you know?" Sukuso asked.

Sou Shin stood up straight.

"All firebenders feel it to some degree," he said. "Fire is a part of who we are. We are not complete without a flame."

Sou Shin held up a hand and created a fire ball. It floated above his hand. He and Sukuso stared into it.

"To fully master firebending," he said, "you must be able to find fire in everything. You must feel it around you. What you felt that day you first bent is the spirit of fire, and you must find it again and again. Then you will be a true firebender."

Sou Shin closed his hand and the fire ball disappeared.

"When you can do that," he said, "fire will not only be a part of you, but _you_ will be a part of fire."

Sukuso didn't say anything to this. He wasn't really sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he understood what Sou Shin was saying either, but he wanted to.

Sou Shin turned away a little.

"So why are we standing around?" he wondered aloud. "We have training to do."

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

Sukuso didn't notice Kunju as he came back. He was focusing on his breathing as Sou Shin had instructed.

"It's time to go," Kunju said.

Sou Shin and Sukuso looked at him. The other students had joined them by this time, and they were all breathing in unison.

"Very well," Sou Shin said. "We are done for the day. You are all free to go."

"Come along Sukuso, Sukasin," Kunju said. "I will escort you home."

Sukuso sighed and went towards him. Sukasin stayed for a moment, whispering to some other girls in the class. The girls giggled together. Sukuso glanced at them.

_What is it about fire nation girls that makes them so giggly?_ He wondered.

"Sukasin," Kunju repeated.

"Coming," Sukasin said. She hurried towards them. Kunju turned and started to walk out of the training hall. Sukasin and Sukuso followed him.

Sukuso looked at Sukasin.

"I don't get it," he whispered. "What is everyone giggling about?"

"You," she smiled. "The girls around here thing you're cute."

Sukuso stopped walking. Sukasin kept going, unfazed. Kunju didn't seem to notice.

"Huh?" was all Sukuso could say.

* * *

_That night . . ._

Sukuso sat in his room alone, going over what Sou Shin had taught him that day. It was nothing more than basic stances and breathing exercises, but Sukuso felt more comfortable than he had since leaving Sanyun City.

Sukuso had already been given dinner, and was now alone for the night. Nothing happened with Sukasin, and what they had talked about earlier didn't even cross his mind.

Sukuso smiled and got to his feet. He went into the middle of the room. He spread his legs a little and held his hands in front of his abdomen. He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. He did this for a moment, and then moved his right leg back a little. He moved his right arm back as well with his left arm forward, ready to strike.

Sukuso smiled at the stance Sou Shin had taught him.

_I always did feel funny when training with Master Soshi,_ he remembered. _I felt awkward doing all those moves, trying to bend earth. Maybe Sou Shin is right and I knew all along that I was a firebender._

Sukuso paused and looked down at himself.

_Master Soshi_, he repeated. _His teachings were a lot different. For earthbending, my right leg would be out farther . . . and my left leg would be bent._

Sukuso put his right leg back a little more and bent his knee, crouching down a little.

_And my right arm would be bent like this,_ Sukuso remembered. He bent his right arm at the elbow, putting his hand slightly below his shoulder.

_And then I move forward like this,_ Sukuso thought.

Sukuso pushed his right hand forward while moving his right leg forward in front of his left. He smiled.

_After all this time,_ he thought, _I still remember it._

Sukuso stepped back, taking the stance again. He chuckled at himself a little.

_Of course,_ he thought, _Master Soshi did have me do this about a thousand times._

Sukuso pushed his right hand forward again along with his right leg, doing the move again. Then he crotched down a little more, and hit the ground with both hands. He flipped his legs up into the air, hitting an imaginary opponent.

Sukuso got back to his feet and thrust a fist immediately forward. He crotched down again, leaning to the side a little and swiped a leg along the floor. He swung both arms out before regaining his footing completely. Sukuso was smiling the whole time he was doing this.

_Funny_, he thought. _Doesn't feel so awkward anymore._

Sukuso stood back up straight. He smiled for a moment, but then his smile faded.

Sukuso suddenly felt a pain of homesickness. He had felt homesick before, but not like this. He felt almost physically sick.

Sukuso turned towards the window and went up to it. He looked out over the ocean sadly.

_I almost forgot about home_, he realized. _Firebending makes me feel better . . . so I almost forgot. But I want to go home . . ._

Sukuso fell to his knees. He rested his arms on the window sill and then his chin on his arms.

_Fifty gold pieces,_ he remembered. _That's what it'll take to get home at this point. But how am I supposed to come up with that kind of money when I'm stuck in here? I doubt they'll just give it to me . . . or that I'd be able to keep it all a secret from them. So what can I do?_

Sukuso sighed.

_Maybe I'll just have to find another way,_ he thought.

Sukuso leaned back away from the window.

_But I don't have any other plans right now,_ he thought. _I'll try to get what money I can until a new plan comes around._

Sukuso paused, and then held up his hands. He created some flames that floated in the air in front of him. He felt the warmth from them and it comforted him.

_I wonder . . ._ he thought. _Would things be better or worse if I was an earthbender like my mother?_

Sukuso didn't try to answer his question. He lowered the flame a little and smiled at it.

_Doesn't matter_, he thought. _Firebending is fine with me._

Sukuso continued to watch the flames in silence. It was helping him forget his feelings of homesickness again. He was starting to feel a little better again.

Fire was the only thing that made him feel at home these days.


	14. Making Money

Avatar Zero

Chapter 14: Making Money

The next week passed uneventfully. Other than Sukasin, that is.

Sukasin seemed to always be able to think of something she needed Sukuso to pick up in town. She also was able to think of all kinds of excuses to why she couldn't do it herself.

So, to keep her from telling her father or Kunju about Sukuso's frequent trips into the outside world, Sukuso did what she said. After thinking about it, Sukuso realized that Sukasin was just making it worse by sending him out so much.

Sukuso didn't mind much though. It was better than being stuck inside his room when he wasn't in training or sitting with everyone for their meals.

Besides being able to get outside, this also gave him a chance to find a few pieces of money. He would scan the ground for any coins people might have dropped. He had found about fifteen pieces this way. And after Sukuso bought something for Sukasin, she sometimes let him keep the change.

In total, Sukuso had two gold pieces, seven silver pieces, and twelve copper pieces. It wasn't much, and he still had a ways to go in order to get enough to get on board the earth kingdom bound ship.

There was a voyage leaving sometime that day, but Sukuso didn't have enough. Sukuso actually met the sailor he had spoken to before on one of his outings, and asked him when the next trip would be. The sailor said they would return in about three weeks. They would wait another week or so after that, and then go back again. That gave Sukuso about a month to get all the money together. He wasn't sure if he could make it, but he certainly had to try.

The coins he had found he kept in a bag Sukasin had given to him. He kept it hidden in his clothes when possible, and hid it under his blankets when he slept. So far, his savings hadn't been discovered. Sukuso was hopeful that it would stay that way.

"Students," Sou Shin stated loudly, pulling Sukuso from his thoughts, "I must step out for a moment. You may practice amongst yourselves, but do be careful."

Sou Shin turned and walked away. The students remained quiet and still until he was out of the training hall. Then all of them, except for Sukuso, faced each other.

"Okay," a boy said. "Who's up today?"

"I'll go," another boy volunteered. "I haven't had a good match in a while."

"All right," the first boy said, "so who wants to go up again Tan?"

"I won't, but I'll put in five silver pieces for the winner," a girl said, reaching into a pouch.

"Five silver pieces?" a boy asked. "I'm putting in three gold pieces!"

The other students started to throw various coins into a pile. Sukuso was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Sukasin, who was standing near him, looked at him.

"Oh, that's right," she said. "You're new. Master Sou Shin leaves for errands during class all the time. While he's gone, we set up fights with each other. The winner gets that pile of money."

"Really?" Sukuso asked softly.

Sukuso watched the other students as the pile grew slightly. Then he got an idea.

"I'll do it!" Sukuso declared, stepping forward. "I'll fight Tan."

The students looked at him, including Tan.

"The new kid?" Tan asked. "This will be easy!"

"Do you have any money?" the boy who started the competition asked. "You have to put in at least two silver pieces to compete."

"Oh," Sukuso said softly. He was okay with the fight if it was a chance to get money, but it was also a chance to _lose_ money if he had to put money into the pile as well.

But that was a risk he was going to have to take.

Sukuso reached into his shirt and pulled out his pouch. He took out two silver pieces and dropped them into the pile, like the boy had said.

"Then we're ready to go," the first boy said. "Take your places."

The other students stood back as Sukuso and Tan faced each other in the center of the hall. There was a rectangle drawn on the floor. Tan stood on one side, and Sukuso took the other.

_It's a long shot,_ Sukuso thought. _But if I manage to win, that will be a lot of money. I'll be that much closer to home. I have to try._

"First one to leave the ring loses," the boy in charge said. "This is an 'anything goes' match. Now let the battle begin!"

Tan wasted no time. He widened his stance and shot a fist forward. Flames erupted in front of him and flew towards Sukuso.

Sukuso ducked a little and leaned out of the way. He shot his own stream of flames back at Tan. Tan dodged the same way.

Tan ran up to Sukuso and pushed him with both palms. A surge of fire appeared as Sukuso fell backward. Sukuso landed near the boundary of the rectangle. Tan lifted a foot and brought it down towards Sukuso.

Sukuso caught his foot and tried to flip him out of the ring. Tan twisted in the air and grabbed onto Sukuso's wrist as Sukuso released Tan's foot. Tan landed easily on the ground and then spun around, throwing Sukuso into the air. Tan released Sukuso, sending him tumbling to the other side of the ring.

Sukuso landed hard. He grunted.

_He's . . . really good,_ he thought.

Tan ran towards Sukuso again. He twirled around, sending a stream of flames around him as he went. He continued to twirl as Sukuso stood up. Sukuso ducked below the flames spinning out around Tan. As Tan reached Sukuso, he lifted a leg, kicking Sukuso in the chest. Sukuso stumbled back, almost stepping out of the rectangle.

Sukuso didn't have much time to get his bearings again before the spiral of fire blew towards him. Sukuso fell onto this knees to get away. The fire went just over his head.

_He's _**really**_ good!_ Sukuso thought. _He keeps attacking before I can. I can't get anything in. He's predicting my moves . . ._

Tan stopped spinning. He scrapped the toe of his shoe against the ground while doing so, sending flames into the air like dust.

Sukuso quickly jumped over them, but Tan was ready for him. He had also jumped into the air. He swung a leg at him, throwing Sukuso again to the ground.

Sukuso grunted on impact. He then groaned. Tan landed next to him. He put a foot on Sukuso's chest.

"You're so predictable," he said. "This is much too easy. Why don't you just give up?"

Sukuso growled.

_I can't give up,_ he thought. _I need that money to get home! But he's too experienced . . . he's been training in firebending a lot longer than I have . . ._

Sukuso then thought of something.

_I haven't trained in fire bending for long . . . but I _**have**_ trained in earthbending._ Sukuso's eyes widened. _If he isn't familiar with that style . . ._

Tan lifted his foot again and tried to bring it down on Sukuso. Sukuso rolled out of the way. He flipped onto this feet. He widened his stance and held both arms out in front of him a little. A stance Master Soshi had taught him.

Tan looked a little taken back, but stood firm. He pushed a fist forward towards him. A blast of fire appeared and rushed towards Sukuso. Sukuso leaned to the side carefully without loosing his footing. He then slapped the ground in front of him with both hands.

If Sukuso was an earthbender, this move would have normally sent a layer of earth upwards and roll it towards the target. But because Sukuso was a firebender, a blanket of fire appeared instead.

The fire went towards Tan. Tan held both arms in front of him. The fire split when it approached him and passed on both sides, leaving him unharmed.

Although the attack hadn't effected him, he did look confused. He had faced other firebenders before, but hadn't seen fire used like that.

Sukuso concentrated and lifted his hands from the floor. He did it in a way that would normally raise a tower of rock. Instead, a column of fire appeared. Sukuso lifted a leg and kicked towards it. The fire flew towards Tan.

Tan tried to split this attack like he had the other, but couldn't. It pushed him back.

Sukuso leaned forward a little and ran towards him. He charged into Tan, pushing him back even further. Tan stumbled for a moment, and then regained his footing. He looked up at Sukuso and growled.

"Why you . . ." he started.

"Match over!" the boy who had started the match declared. "Sukuso is the winner!"

"What?" Tan yelled. Then he looked down at his feet. His right heel was outside of the rectangle.

"I lost?" he cried.

Sukuso let out a relieved sigh and wiped his forehead. The other students clapped for him.

Sukuso walked towards them. The moved away from him, letting him get to the pile of money.

"That was so cool!" a girl said. "Can you teach me that, Sukuso?"

"Aw, it wasn't that great," a boy bragged. "I could take him."

"You could not!" another boy said.

Sukuso ignored them. He smiled at the coins as he swept them into his bag. He had nearly doubled his savings. It still wasn't enough to get him to the earth kingdom, but he was well on his way.

Sukasin knelt down and started helping him put the coins in the bag. He looked at her. She smiled warmly at him.

"You did really well, Sukuso," she grinned.

Sukuso wasn't sure what to say to her, so he nodded.

"Um, thank you," he said.

They put the last of the coins into his pouch and then he put it back in his shirt. Just then, Sou Shin walked back into the training hall. All of the students looked at him.

"I am back, students," he said. "Let's pick up where we left off."

* * *

_That night . . ._

The dinner table was very quiet that night. For whatever reason, no one was speaking.

Sukuso didn't really mind, or notice. He mostly just ignored their conversations anyway.

The silence did, however, bother Sukasin, who didn't like quiet. She had to think of something to get everyone talking.

"Sukuso won a fight today," she said.

Sukuso looked at her, surprised. He wasn't used to be dragged into a conversation.

"Oh, really?" Kunju asked.

"He did really well," Sukasin nodded. "Sou Shin left for a while like usual, and Sukuso volunteered to be in the fight. He won!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a secret?" Sukuso asked quietly.

"Oh, no," Sukasin giggled. "Master Sou Shin knows that we hold the fights while he's gone. He just doesn't say anything."

"Doesn't the winner get money?" Kunju asked slowly.

Sukuso gulped, trying to get his heart back into his chest.

"Sure does," Sukasin nodded. "Sukuso won quite a bit of money today."

"Is that so . . ." Kunju said, a little slyly. "What is it you plan to do with that money, Sukuso?"

Sukuso tried to think of something quickly, but nothing really came to mind. Fortunately, his mouth did the talking for him.

"I don't have any plans for it," he lied as calmly as he could. "But I won it so I might as well use it."

"Fair enough," Kunju shrugged. He smiled again. "I'm glad to see that you're learning from Master Sou Shin. You must be doing well, if you were able to win a fight against another student after just a week of training."

Sukuso rolled his eyes.

"Maybe of firebending," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kunju asked, confused.

Sukuso hesitated, realizing what he had said. What would Kunju do if he knew that Sukuso had won by copying earthbenders? He was so set on making Sukuso a full firebender.

Sukasin was still beaming.

"Sukuso was amazing!" she said. "He used moves I've never seen before."

"Oh?" Kunju asked softly.

Sukuso paused, but then closed his eyes. Sukasin had started the conversation. He had to finish it.

"I used earthbending," he admitted.

The group around the table looked confused. Sukuso didn't look at them.

"I used the techniques I was taught in the earth kingdom," he said. "The firebending style wasn't working for me, so I used what I learned there. The combination of earthbending stances and firebending did the trick."

Kunju looked at him, looking both curious and confused.

"Master Sou Shin said you were doing well," he said.

"Why does it matter?" Sukasin asked. "He won, right? He's still new at firebending. Let him use what he knows until he masters it."

Kunju paused, and then started to go back to eating.

"Very well," he said.

Kunju went back to eating in silence. Sukuso held in a sigh.

_I was worried over nothing,_ he thought.

Sukuso started eating again. He didn't notice that Kunju was watching him carefully.

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

Kunju stepped into the room silently. The man he had spoken to about Sukuso was already there, sitting on a cushion. Kunju went up to him and sat on another cushion in front of the man.

"What did you wish to see me about?" the man asked.

"It's about that boy," Kunju growled. "Sukuso. It's not working like we planned . . ."

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"He is still practicing what he's learned over in the earth kingdom," he hissed. His eyes narrowed angrily. "He's combining earthbending stances with our beloved firebending. It's just not right!"

"You must be patient with the boy, Kunju," the man cautioned. "His loyalties cannot be easily swayed. After all, he did grow up in that place. And he did not come here by choice."

"But he is a firebender," Kunju argued. "Sou Shin said a very natural one. I thought . . . I just thought he was getting used to it."

"Just keep your eye on him," the man ordered. "He needs time to adjust to all of these changes we're putting him through."

Kunju growled. He looked up at the man angrily.

"Why can't we just force it out of him?" he asked.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" the man asked. "He is still using the earth kingdom's fighting style. The earth kingdom is still in his heart. Do you think he will really betray that?"

Kunju growled and bowed his head.

"This should have been so simple!" he said.

The man paused and then lifted a hand. He placed it on Kunju's head.

"The heart is never simple," he said. "You must always remember that, my son."

Kunju looked up at him weakly.

"I don't want to let you down, Father," he said.

"You won't," was all his father said in return.


	15. Savings Stolen

Avatar Zero

Chapter 15: Savings Stolen

Sukuso worked hard over the next few weeks.

If he was going to get enough money to ride that ship to the earth kingdom by its next voyage, he had to work fast. Although he continued to pick up loose change from the streets, most of his money was earned during his fights during firebending training. Sou Shin did leave a lot, giving him a lot of chances to win money.

Sukuso did so just like he had in his battle against Tan. He combined what he had learned from Master Soshi with the teachings from Master Sou Shin. Sukuso was unbeatable.

The other students noticed this too, however. Many were reluctant to fight against him, worrying they would lose. Sukuso then decided to take hits on purpose, and pretend when needed that he was having a hard time. This made the other students think that maybe they had a chance against him. However, Sukuso _needed_ that money. He wouldn't allow himself to lose.

So one night, Sukuso sat in his room, counting his money. It was late. They had already eaten dinner and were getting ready for bed. Sukuso was using this time to check his savings.

Sukuso's door slid open. He looked up. Sukasin was standing in his doorway.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Miss Sukasin," Sukuso muttered, turning his attention back to his savings.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shutting the door behind her.

"Counting my money," he told her.

"Oh," Sukasin said.

She came up and sat next to him, looking over the coins. She leaned closer to him.

"How much do you have?" she asked.

"Not sure yet," Sukuso said. "That's why I'm counting them."

"So what are you going to do with this money?" she asked. "You have had it for a long time. You have to have some idea of what to do with it."

Sukuso hesitated. Sukasin smiled at him.

"You have a secret!" she beamed. "Tell me or I'll tell everyone how you sneak out!"

"But I can't tell you," Sukuso stated.

"Why not?" she whined. "Come on, Suki."

"Suki?" Sukuso repeated, wrinkling his nose.

"That's what I've decided to call you!" she grinned. "My little Suki!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't," he said, disgusted.

"But if I can't call you Suki," she said thoughtfully, "maybe I'll just have to call grandpa and tell him . . ."

"Ugh, fine," Sukuso groaned, looking at his money again.

Sukasin beamed, having once again gotten her way. It was all Sukuso could do just ignore her whenever possible.

They sat in silence for a moment. Sukuso finished counting the money and then grunted. He hit the floor with his fists.

"Not enough!" he growled. "But I'm so close!"

"So close to what?" Sukasin asked.

Sukuso regained his composure and sighed.

"Nothing," he said.

"Please tell me," she pleaded. "I promise not to use this secret against you."

Sukuso stared at her for a moment, not sure if he could believe her.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Cross my heart!" she vowed.

Sukuso paused again.

"You're not leaving until I tell you, huh," he said.

"Pretty much," she smiled.

Sukuso let out a sigh. He looked down at the money sadly.

"Kunju kidnapped me," he said.

Sukasin looked surprised.

"He did?" she asked.

"That's why I'm being guarded all the time," he nodded. "They don't want me to escape. They brought me here by force."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sukuso admitted, frustrated. "My home is in the earth kingdom. I want to go back there."

Sukuso looked at her seriously.

"There's a ship that goes to the earth kingdom every few weeks," he whispered. "I want to get on board. It will cost fifty gold coins. That's what it will take to get home."

Sukuso frowned and looked at the money he had saved so far.

"I'm so close," he said. "I'm only six silver pieces away. I need that money by tomorrow night, or I'll miss my chance for a whole month!"

Sukasin looked at him for a moment, and then got to her feet. She went over to the door and slid it open. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind her without a word.

Sukuso looked at the door for a moment, and then looked back at his money. He sighed.

"So close," he said. "Maybe Sou Shin will leave again tomorrow . . ."

Sukuso started putting the money back into his bag. There were now too many of them to keep on him all the time, so he hid some of them under his bed while he was at training.

Sukuso almost finished by the time his door opened again. Sukasin came back into the room and then closed the door again. She went up to him and held up a hand.

"Here," she said.

Sukuso looked at what she was holding. She had six silver coins.

"What?" Sukuso asked.

"You need this to get home, don't you?" she asked. "Take it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

"Well," she shrugged, glancing away from him, "I haven't been the nicest person, blackmailing you like that. And after you got kidnapped and everything . . . this is to help make up for that. And . . ."

She looked at him. For the first time, she looked very serious.

"It's wrong for them to hold you against your will," she said. "If you're going to get out of here, I want to help you."

Sukasin bent down and took hold of Sukuso's hand. She placed the coins into it.

"Get home, Sukuso," she said.

Sukasin then turned and left the room once more. Sukuso was amazed. He hadn't seen that side of her before.

Sukuso looked down at the coins in his hands. He could hardly believe that they were there. Finally, after all this time, he had enough to go home. He could, in effect, buy his freedom.

Sukuso smiled and clutched the coins.

"Thank you, Miss Sukasin," he said.

* * *

Sukuso couldn't wait. He wanted to get the sailor paid that night. Then when he was ready to go, Sukuso would be able to just get on the ship.

Sukuso snuck out that night. He dropped down to the ground and ran around the corner to the front of Tai Ling's house.

And there, he bumped into someone.

Sukuso looked up. The person he bumped into looked down. It was Colung, Sukasin's father.

Sukuso stepped back nervously.

"Um . . . uh . . ." he stammered.

Colung simply looked at him. He then stepped aside. He held out an arm, inviting Sukuso to walk past.

Sukuso was confused. Did he not realize that Sukuso was a prisoner? Sukuso could understand Sukasin not being told, but her father?

Sukuso stood there for a moment, and then hurried past him. A guard would be around any second and they would definitely know.

Colung just watched him walk away, and then silently walked in the direction he was going.

* * *

Sukuso forgot about Colung for the time being. He hurried down the pier to go find that sailor. He admittedly didn't know where to find him, so hoped he would be around the docks like he normally was.

Sukuso looked around as he walked. He didn't know exactly how much time he could be out there, and didn't want to be caught. He had to find the sailor as quickly as possible.

The bag of money, which was too big at this point to carry in his shirt, was in his hand. It jingled softly as he walked.

There was no one else on the dock around him. It was silent. Sukuso was beginning to get frustrated. He had to find that sailor and fast, but couldn't see anyone around.

But then, three men walked out in front of him. Their clothes were dark and messy. It was hard to make out their faces well, but Sukuso didn't know who they were anyway. The man in the middle was only a little taller than Sukuso. The two men with him were very big and burly.

"It's dangerous to walk out at night alone, boy," the middle man said. "You never know what might happen."

Sukuso grasped the bag in both hands. Four more men walked up behind him, cutting off his escape.

"You better give us any money you have," the man said. "We wouldn't want someone out here to steal it."

"Back off," Sukuso growled. "There's no way I'm giving this to you!"

"We're just trying to help," the man shrugged. "But if you must insist on keeping it yourself, we'll have to show you why it's so important to take our advice."

One of the men behind him came up and swung an arm at Sukuso's head. Sukuso ducked and backed away from him. He dodged the first attack, but two of the other men standing behind him pushed him to the ground. One held his legs while the other pinned his arms to the ground. It all happened so fast, Sukuso couldn't do anything.

Sukuso struggled, but they were too strong for him to fight off. The last man behind him took hold of the bag of money and pried it away from Sukuso's grasp. Sukuso couldn't hold on to it.

"No!" Sukuso grunted.

"You see how easy it is to cooperate?" the first man said. "Now we'll just take it to a nice safe place."

The man holding the money ran off. Sukuso watched him, horrified.

"No! Please!" he begged. "I need that money!"

Sukuso managed to force the two men off of him and get to his feet. He tried to run after the man that took his money, but the two men that had been holding him immediately grabbed him again.

"Now let's show him what happens when he tries to fight back," the man suggested.

One of the two big men next to him started to walk towards Sukuso. Sukuso continued to struggle, but couldn't get away.

The man walking towards Sukuso suddenly stopped and grunted. He fell to the ground. Everyone looked at him, confused.

There was some sort of blade on the ground near the man. It had a chain connected to it. Sukuso didn't recognize that type of weapon.

On the other end of the chain was the person using the weapon. They were small, not even as big as Sukuso. They were wearing all black clothing. The person's face was covered with a tan mask. It was a plain mask with two slits for eyes. This person was holding a handle that was connected to the chained weapon.

"Who . . ." the man who seemed to be the leader asked.

The person pulled back on the chain, whipping the blade back towards them. The caught it in one hand, and then threw it towards the other large, muscled man. It wrapped around him. The person pulled on him. He resisted at first, but then was suddenly forced up into the air. The masked person threw him into the water and then brought the blade back to them.

The leader of the group growled.

"I don't like heroes," he said. "Get him!"

The two men holding Sukuso released him and ran towards the masked person with the other two. The masked person whipped the chain around again. The blade hooked onto one of the men's neck. The person pulled them forward, making him crash into another. Then as the other two men reached the masked person, the person twirled the chain around them, wrapping the remaining two men tightly. They were thrown to the ground.

The masked person then pulled upwards on the chain, freeing them from the chain, but by doing so made them roll away uncontrollably. They hit a stack of boxes which fell over onto them. They laid there, looking dizzy.

The masked person whipped the blade into their hand, and then pointed it towards the leader. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other.

Then the leader turned away.

"Waste of my time," he muttered. "Come on, boys."

Sukuso only watched as the men got up and walked away. A few of them were limping. Two of them were unconscious so they were being dragged away. The last one climbed out of the water and hurried after them, dripping.

Sukuso then looked at the person who had saved him. He now was able to see they had long, dark hair. Maybe a girl?

Sukuso and the person just stood there for a long time. He stared at them. He wasn't sure, but he thought they were staring back.

Then Sukuso realized how long he had been gone.

"Um, thank you!" Sukuso yelled, turning away. "I owe you one! But I have to go! I'm sorry!"

Sukuso ran off back towards Tai Ling's home. The masked person watched him for a moment, and then walked away in another direction.

Sukuso ran back, confused. Who was that? Why did they help him? How were they so strong?

Sukuso didn't have time to think about it. He had to hurry and get back before he was discovered.

* * *

_Sometime later . . ._

"Hello Sukuso!"

Sukuso looked up. Sukasin was coming back into his room. He had returned without being discovered, and was now trying to figure out who the masked person could have been. Sukasin interrupted him.

"You're up late," Sukuso noticed.

"Couldn't sleep," she said, closing the door and walking up to him. She sat in front of him. "You snuck out again. What did you do?"

"You knew?" he asked. Then remember. "Oh, did your father say something?"

She looked confused.

"Of course he didn't," she said. "Did he see you?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I ran into him outside. He didn't do anything, and just let me go. So he didn't tell you I left?"

"No," she shrugged. "I came in to ask you something, but you weren't here. But my dad . . . haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" he asked.

"My dad's mute," she said. "He can't speak."

Sukuso looked surprised. He hadn't noticed, after being in the same house with him for all this time. But when he thought back, he couldn't remember hearing Colung speak even once.

"He's never been able to talk," she continued. "He was born that way."

"Oh," Sukuso said, bowing his head a little. He felt embarrassed, having said what he said.

And worst of all . . . when Sukasin said that . . . Sukuso felt . . . relieved. He knew his secret would be safe with Colung, because he couldn't tell anyone.

That . . . didn't seem right.

What kind of person would feel that? Was Sukuso want to get home so much and to keep his secret so badly that he didn't care about how this was done? Sukuso wasn't sure.

He also didn't want to know the answer.

"So," Sukasin said, trying to break the silence, "did you pay him?"

"Hm?" he asked, looking up at her.

"The earth kingdom boat guy," she said. "Did you pay him?"

"No," Sukuso said, shaking his head sadly and bowing his head again. "I was robbed on the way."

"What?" she blurted. "Are you serious? That's not fair!"

"I know," Sukuso complained. "I finally got all that money . . . and now I have to start all over."

"Yeah!" she agreed. "And after I bought a place on that boat too!"

Sukuso looked up at her, surprised.

"You what?" he asked.

"Since you left," Sukasin said, very matter-of-factly, "I figured you were going to go pay that guy. I decided to come with you, so I went out and paid him 50 gold coins so I could go to the earth kingdom with you."

"What?" he asked. "But this is your home!"

"So?" she asked. "I want to go on a vacation."

"Do your parents know about this?" he asked.

"No," she said innocently. "Why would they? I wanted to leave with you. I couldn't tell them you were heading back to the earth kingdom."

"But if we both disappeared," he said, "they would come after us for sure!"

"Doesn't matter now anyway," Sukasin sighed. "If you're not going, I don't want to go."

"You already paid him," Sukuso said sadly. "Think he'll give you your money back?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "But it doesn't matter. You should take my place instead."

"I can't do that," he said. "It was your money."

"But you need to go more," she said. "I'd buy another spot, but I don't have enough. You need it, so you take it."

"But I . . ." Sukuso argued.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. She reached into a pouch and pulled out a square token made of wood. He put it in his hand. "This is your ticket. Take it tomorrow night and get on that boat. Get out of this place. Maybe someday, I'll come after you."

Sukuso looked at the token. Then he looked back up at her.

"Sukasin," he said. "How can I ever repay you?"

Sukasin smiled.

"Just wait for me in the earth kingdom," she said.

Sukasin stood up and walked towards the door.

"Good night," she said, walking out.

Sukasin left, leaving Sukuso alone again. He looked down at the ticket again.

For a moment, his thought drifted to the person who had helped him with those robbers. Sukuso would have really liked to know who they were so he could thank them properly. But with what Sukasin had given him, he wouldn't have enough time to find them.

But, Sukuso couldn't help but be happy. He smiled.

"I'm going home."


	16. Dreadful Day

Avatar Zero

Chapter 16: Dreadful Day

Sukuso found himself dreaming once again of that empty field. The purple mist hovered around him.

He knew this dream. It was the one he had on the boat on the way to the fire nation. The one where he saw his father.

But would he see him again?

Sukuso looked around in his dream, hoping that he would. He hadn't had the dream since he saw his father in it. Maybe this was a chance to see him again.

"Sukuso."

Sukuso recognized the voice immediately and looked around for his father. He couldn't see him.

"Sukuso, you have to run," the voice said.

"Run?" Sukuso asked.

"There is no time to waste," he said. "You cannot wait for the boat. You must leave as soon as you can."

"Where are you?" Sukuso asked, turning around wildly in hopes of catching a glimpse of him.

"I am here," he said.

Sukuso turned around once more. The man he had seen before in his dream was standing in front of him. He wasn't smiling like he had in the other dream. He looked very serious.

"You have to leave," the man said. "You must hurry."

"But wait," Sukuso pleaded. "You are my father, aren't you?"

The man nodded.

"Yes," he said.

Sukuso smiled, but his father shook his head.

"But we have no time for questions," he said. "My time here is short. You must escape from the fire nation's grasp by any means necessary."

"Why?" Sukuso asked. "What's wrong?"

"Do not misunderstand," he said. "Many of the fire nation people you have associated with are not dangerous. They can be trusted. However, there are those who mean to do much harm to you and to this world."

"What? How?" Sukuso asked.

"There was a reason you were brought here against your will," he said. "They want the gift that I left for you."

"Gift?" Sukuso asked.

"Some years ago," the dream of Uku said, "I found something of great value to my people. Without their knowledge, I hid it from them. Now they want it back. They must not get it at any cost. I gave my life to protect it from them."

"Your . . . life?" Sukuso asked. "That's why you were killed?"

Uku nodded.

"They wish to know where I hid it," he said, "and that is why they brought you here. That is why you must run. You must not let them obtain it or great tragedy will befall this world."

"But how am I supposed to help them find it?" Sukuso asked. "I don't know what you're even talking about."

Uku closed his eyes.

"I am sorry," he said. "I cannot say more."

"What?" Sukuso asked. "But Father . . . why?"

* * *

Sukuso opened his eyes. It was morning. The sun was shining brightly.

Sukuso sat up. He went over the dream again and again in his head. It didn't make sense. What was going on? What was this gift his father had left for him? Why did the fire nation want it so badly? Why couldn't his father say more . . . ?

"I don't understand . . ." he muttered to himself.

Sukuso's door opened. Sukuso looked up, half expecting to see Sukasin. Instead, it was Kunju. He was smiling.

"Rise and shine!" he said. "Today is a very important day!"

Sukuso stared at him for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," Kunju smirked, "you're meeting a very important person!"

Sukuso stared at him again.

"And?" he asked.

Kunju looked annoyed for some reason.

"Just get up!" he ordered.

Kunju slammed the door shut, leaving Sukuso alone again. Sukuso looked down at the floor.

_I don't know whether that was really my father I was talking to,_ he thought, _or just a dream._

Sukuso stood up.

_But I was told I have to get out of here,_ he said. _I'll go as soon as possible._

Sukuso smiled.

_As if I needed another reason_, he thought.

* * *

Kunju led Sukuso down the hall after Sukuso had gotten dressed. He was leading him to a room on the bottom floor, on the other side of the house than the dining room where Sukuso normally went.

Kunju and Sukuso were accompanied by four guards, two walking in front of them, two of them behind them. Sukuso glanced around.

_There's something weird going on . . ._ he thought.

Kunju reached a door and slid it open. The room inside had no windows. Instead, it had torches lit to provide light. Even with them though, the room was rather dark. The room itself was mostly empty. It had a small table in the center of the room with pillows placed around it to sit on. Other than that, there was no furniture.

Sitting at the table was a man Sukuso hadn't seen before. He was middle aged with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in fine clothing and sat proudly at the table.

"Sukuso," Kunju smiled, holding up a hand to the man, "this is Lord Niwan. My father."

Sukuso looked at Kunju, a little surprised. Then he looked back at Niwan. Sukuso couldn't see much resemblance. But it was pretty dark.

Kunju and two of the guards went into the room. Kunju went around the table and sat near his father. The two guards stood behind them.

Niwan smiled.

"Please have a seat," he invited.

Sukuso hesitated briefly, and then stepped into the room. He went up to a pillow across from Niwan and Kunju and sat down. The two guards behind him closed the door and then stood there. Sukuso wouldn't be able to leave the room.

"I must apologize to you, Sukuso," Niwan said. "I have been meaning to meet with you for some time now, but things have been very busy."

"That's okay," Sukuso uttered, looking around uncomfortably. Something wasn't right.

"You have been here for a month now," he said. "Have you enjoyed your stay?"

"Not really," Sukuso grumbled.

"I suppose you are wondering why it is we brought you here," he said.

Sukuso looked at him.

"After a month," he smiled, "I'm sure it's crossed your mind at least once."

Sukuso paused.

"Yes," Sukuso asked. "I've been asking ever since Kunju brought me." He glared over at Kunju. "But _he_ won't answer."

Kunju just smiled and shrugged.

"The reason why we brought you here is of utmost important to our people," Niwan explained. "Have you heard of the Eye of the Phoenix?"

Sukuso was confused.

"Should I have?" he asked.

"It is a gem considered sacred to our people," Niwan stated. "I was stolen from us years ago. Your father, the great General Uku, recovered the gem. However, he was forced to hide it and was not able to return it to us before his death."

Sukuso thought back to his dream. There were holes missing in the story as Niwan told it. His dream had told him that his father hid it from the fire nation, and never intended to return it.

And what was this Eye of the Phoenix thing anyway?

"So you're hoping I know where it is and that I can give it to you, right?" Sukuso asked.

Niwan nodded.

"That is correct," he said.

"Hate to disappoint you," Sukuso stated, "but I haven't heard of the thing before now. I don't know where it is or where it could be."

"Surely you must have some idea," Niwan said.

"Sorry," Sukuso shrugged.

"Very well then," Niwan smiled, "nothing we can do about that. These two nice men will escort you back to your room now."

Sukuso was surprised. That was it? It was that easy? They were done talking?

But if it was over, why did he still feel so uneasy?

Two of the guards came up to Sukuso's sides. Sukuso stood up and they lead him out of the room. Sukuso looked puzzled as they did so.

Niwan and Kunju sat in the room silently until Sukuso and the guards were gone. Niwan's face darkened and he growled.

"I have been too patient with him," he said. "His heart isn't turning."

"What's going on, Father?" Kunju asked, confused.

"I put too much faith into you and the people of this house," Niwan continued. "You didn't win the boy over." Niwan looked at him. "We can no longer keep up this charade. It isn't working! Time to go with your plan . . ."

* * *

The guards took Sukuso to his room. They shut the door, leaving him alone again. Sukuso immediately ran up to the window and looked down at the street. There were three guards posted along side of the house, below his window. Usually, they were circling the house. But this time they were just standing there.

_What's going on?_ Sukuso wondered. _Everything's changed. But why? What happened?_

Sukuso backed away from the window.

_I can't get out with them watching like this!_ He thought. _What am I supposed to do?_

Sukuso looked at his door.

_I can't do it alone,_ he thought. _But maybe . . . maybe Sukasin will be able to help. Maybe she'll have an idea._

Sukuso started to pace around the room. Sukasin couldn't seem to stay away for long. He would wait for her.

But Sukuso paced back and forth for almost an hour. Sukasin never stayed away this long before. She would at least pop in to say "Good morning." And why hadn't they eaten yet?

"What is going on?" Sukuso wondered aloud. "Where is Sukasin?"

* * *

_Elsewhere . . ._

"I demand to know why you're keeping us here!" Tai Ling declared loudly.

The guards said nothing. Tai Ling and his family, including Sukasin, were gathered in a room in the opposite side of the mansion from Sukuso. Two men were guarding the door. Two other guards were on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Sukasin's brother, Boku Lin, asked. "What's with all the guards today?"

"Don't worry," their mother said calmly. "I'm sure they'll explain all of this very soon."

A few moments later, the door opened. Niwan and Kunju stepped into the room. Niwan looked annoyed.

"What is happening here?" Tai Ling asked immediately, standing up. "Why are we being held here?"

"The Fire Army would like to thank you for the use of your home," Niwan said. "But your services are no longer required. We will be taking the boy away from here now."

"Why?" Sukasin asked nervously, knowing his boat would be leaving that evening.

"A group of suspicious men were arrested last night," Niwan explained. "They confessed to robbing a young boy just before they were captured. Apparently, they followed the boy for sometime, and saw him coming out of this very house."

Sukasin gasped. Niwan looked very angry.

"That boy has been sneaking out," he growled. "Who knows how many times and what he's been doing! I can't trust the security here. This boy is too important to leave here."

"Where will you be taking him?" Tai Ling asked.

"That is confidential," he said. "After Uku's son is well out of the city, you will be permitted to leave. We don't know if you have been helping him or not . . ." Niwan turned to leave. "But we can't take that chance."

Niwan and Kunju left the room. Sukasin looked pale and she was breathing hard and erratically.

_Sukuso . . . Sukuso . . ._ she thought. _He's so close to getting away . . . Sukuso!_

Sukasin jumped to her feet.

"I have to warn him!" she yelled.

Sukasin ran for the door. The two guards got in her way.

"Sukasin!" her mother yelled.

Sukasin flipped onto her hands as she neared the guards. She spun around with her legs outward a little, kicking the two guards away. She then flipped onto her feet again and ran out the door.

The guards started to go after her. Boku Lin jumped up and ran between them. He threw both arms out a them, knocking them back to the ground.

"Stay away from my sister!" he threatened.

Boku Lin then ran after Sukasin. The other two guards in the room soon followed.

* * *

Sukasin met up with several guards standing in the hallway on her way to Sukuso. She battled her way through them. Near Sukuso's room, she met up with two more.

They looked at her as she approached. She punched a fist towards them, sending out a stream of flames. The two guards leaned out of the way. Sukasin ran up and kicked the legs out from under one of them. Before he hit the ground though, she pushed him into the other one, slamming them against the wall.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly as she ran down the hall again.

Boku Lin ran up to the guards after Sukasin Just as they were about to get their bearings again. He grabbed them both by their necks and forced them to the ground.

"Outta my way!" he demanded.

Sukuso heard the commotion from inside his room. He went up to the door and opened it a little. Two guards posted outside ran towards Sukasin. Sukuso opened the door a little more and stepped out.

Sukasin saw him.

"Sukuso!" she cried.

Distracted for that brief moment, the two guards grabbed her. She struggled against them, keeping her eyes on Sukuso.

"Sukasin?" Sukuso asked.

"You have to run!" Sukasin shouted. "They know you've been sneaking out! They're going to take you away!"

"What?" Sukuso asked, confused and worried.

"Run, Sukuso!" Sukasin ordered.

"But Sukasin . . ." Sukuso argued.

"RUN!" she bellowed.

One of the guards released her and went for Sukuso. Sukuso ran back into his room and jumped out the window. He ran along the side of the roof.

"Hey!" the guards below yelled.

The guard running after Sukuso jumped out of the window as well and ran after Sukuso. Sukuso reached the edge of the house and jumped towards the next building. Tai Ling's home was higher than the building, so Sukuso fell a ways. He didn't quite jump far enough, so missed landing on the building, but managed to grab onto the edge.

Sukuso grunted as he caught himself, and then hoisted himself up onto the roof of the building.

Sukuso looked back at Tai Ling's home worriedly. What was happening to Sukasin inside?

"I'll come back for you, Sukasin," he promised quietly.

But the soldiers were still after him. Sukuso turned and ran as fast as he could.


	17. Masked Mystery

Avatar Zero

Chapter 17: Masked Mystery

"Halt! In the name of the Fire Lord!"

Sukuso ignored the soldiers chasing after him. He was running along the rooftop of a building. A few Fire Nation soldiers had climbed up and were running after him. There were also a few running down below him.

Sukuso ran to the edge of the building. He jumped towards the next one. The soldiers below shot flames at him as he did so. Sukuso countered with a fire blast of his own while in mid air. His flames stopped theirs from reaching him. He landed safely on the next building and kept running.

The soldiers continued after him. Sukuso didn't know where he was going, or how he was going to get away. He just knew he had to.

Two more soldiers climbed up onto the building in front of Sukuso. Sukuso didn't have time to think. He quickly crouched down and swiped a leg at them. A stream of fire whipped out and headed for the soldiers in front of him. One of them had made it up all the way. He jumped over the flames. The one that was climbing up at the time let go of the wall in a panic and fell back to the street below knocking another soldier beneath him to the ground.

As quickly as Sukuso had attacked, he was up and running again. The soldier in front of him took a stance to prepare to attack, but Sukuso had already reached him. He bent down a little, ramming into the soldier. This knocked the soldier off his feet and onto the ground with the other soldier that had fallen.

"Stop!" the soldiers ordered again. Sukuso still didn't obey.

Sukuso didn't have enough speed to jump to the next building, so instead, he turned and ran along the other side of the building. The soldiers pursued.

Sukuso reached the next edge of the building. This time, instead of jumping onto the next building, he jumped down onto the street. There was a crowd of people going about their business. Perhaps he would be able to lose his pursuers in a multitude.

Sukuso hit the ground and kept on running. He ran into the crowd, hoping to disappear into it.

The soldiers ran after him the best they could, trying to make their way through the civilians. But Sukuso was soon out of sight.

One of the soldiers running in front of the group lifted a hand.

"Spread out!" he ordered. "Find him!"

The soldiers split up and hurried through the crowd in different directions, looking for their escapee.

Sukuso came to a stop for a brief moment. He bent over, holding his knees, and panted hard to try to catch his breath. He knew he didn't have much time, so he stood back up straight and looked around.

_I need a place to hide,_ he thought.

Sukuso started walking around quickly while looking. Where could he go where he wouldn't be found?

Sukuso spotted a soldier near him. He quickly hid behind a woman walking through the crowd. Sukuso walked along with her, keeping out of sight from the soldier.

The soldier looked at the woman briefly, but didn't see Sukuso behind her. He looked around, and then hurried through the crowd again.

Sukuso quickly walked away from the woman who had no idea he had even been there and continued looking for a hiding place.

Sukuso wandered around, getting frustrated that every place he saw seemed too busy for him to hide in.

"There you are!" a voice yelled. "Halt!"

A soldier had spotted him. Sukuso ran off again. The soldier ran after him.

Sukuso ran towards a shop. He ran inside, and instantly slipped to the side of the doorway. The soldier came running inside past him. Sukuso then quickly ran out of the shop again with the soldier inside looking for him.

Sukuso ran into an alleyway next to the shop. There was a pile of boxes against the building. Sukuso went behind them and then plopped onto the ground. He panted hard again and leaned his head against the crates behind him. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay there long, but he had to rest.

After a few minutes, Sukuso looked around to get his bearings. He realized this part of town wasn't familiar to him. This was farther from Tai Ling's home than he had ever gone before.

In front of Sukuso a ways an just beyond the alley way was a wall about twice as tall as he was. Sukuso had seen that Shinglo was surrounded by a wall. Could it be that wall?

If it was, if Sukuso made it over, he would be able to escape into the nearby forest. He would be able to hide much better there. At least until he could come up with a plan.

Sukuso's muscles ached but he managed to push himself to his feet. He could the tops of trees over the wall. It was the border to the city.

Sukuso made his way towards the wall, walking past the shop he was hiding behind.

"You there!"

Sukuso looked up. A soldier was in this back alley near the wall too. Sukuso hadn't thought to check before walking out.

The soldier ran towards him. Sukuso leaned forwards and hit the ground with both hands. A sheet of flames blew towards the soldier.

The soldier jumped over the flames and towards Sukuso. While still in the air, he shot a blast of fire at him.

Sukuso spun around while creating fire from his hands. The soldiers flames hit Sukuso's and were deflected.

The soldier hit the ground right next to Sukuso who stood up straight again only to lift a leg and spin around again. He kicked the soldier into the back wall of the shop. The man fell backwards, groaning. He didn't get back up.

Two more soldiers ran into the alley behind Sukuso. The spotted him and ran towards him. Sukuso turned towards them, tired of fighting, but ready to do so.

Shortly before the soldiers reached him, there was a loud, clanging sound. One of the soldiers fell to the ground. The soldier next to him stopped.

There was a blade connected to the chain behind the man that had fallen. It was being pulled away.

Sukuso and the remaining soldier looked along the chain which lead to the top of the wall.

Then Sukuso saw them again. Up on the wall.

The same one that had saved him before.

The one wearing black and wearing the mask.

They were holding the chain, pulling the blade back towards them. Once it was close, they spun it around in front of them, ready to attack at any moment.

"Do not interfere!" The soldier warned, shooting a blast of flames towards them.

The masked person whipped the weapon towards the flames. The weapon sliced through the flames easily, making the attack go into two directions harmlessly. The weapon then hit the soldier in the face, making him stumble a little.

The blade fell after hitting his face and hooked onto the belt holding up his armor. The masked person jumped from the wall onto the ground, and then pulled on the chain has hard as the could. The soldier was pulled off his feet and into the air towards the person. The masked person had an elbow waiting.

The masked person's elbow hit the soldier's stomach. The soldier fell to the ground, wincing and trying to regain his breath.

Sukuso didn't have time to be amazed. Three more soldiers ran into the alley, noticing that some of the others had gone that way and hadn't come back. Two of them were behind Sukuso. The last one was behind the masked person. Sukuso didn't notice the soldiers behind him, and the masked person didn't know someone was behind them.

Sukuso and the masked person pointed behind each other, and realized that the other was pointing behind them as well. They then whirled around towards the soldiers who were about to attack them.

"This is not my day!" Sukuso complained as the soldiers charged.

The soldiers twirled and shot flames at Sukuso in unison. Sukuso punched at both attacks, sending out his own flames to deflect them.

Sukuso bent down a little as the soldiers neared. He rammed into the one on the right. He then lifted him up and flipped him into the air behind him.

As he was doing so, the masked person whipped the chain around their attacker. The twirled and lifted the soldier into the air as well, throwing them in Sukuso's direction. The two soldiers hit each other while in air and then fell to the ground.

The remaining soldier grabbed Sukuso's arm. Sukuso in turn grabbed the soldier's arm. Sukuso then hooked his foot on the back of the soldier's leg and pulled his feet out from under him. While the soldier was about to fall, Sukuso put his free hand on the soldier's face and slammed his head into the ground. The soldier's grip on Sukuso's arm weakened and he went limp.

The masked person then ran towards Sukuso while four more soldiers ran into the alley. The masked person pointed at the wall and then held two hands down in front of them for a foot hold. Sukuso didn't even think about it. He ran towards the masked person, put his foot in their hands, and then jumped up at the wall. He grabbed the top and pulled himself up.

"Don't let him get over that wall!" one of the soldiers yelled.

The masked person twirled their weapon around, hitting each of the soldiers and knocking them back momentarily. Sukuso got to his feet at the top of the wall and looked down at the soldiers. He punched towards one, sending flames at them. The flames hit him, making him stumble backwards.

The masked person whipped the chain downward at a soldier, making the blunt end of the weapon hit the soldier on the top of the head. He fell to the ground. One of the other soldiers went at the masked person, but the masked person was ready. They swiped a kick at the soldier's legs, and kicked them again while the soldier was still in the air. He was knocked away where he hit the ground hard.

The soldier Sukuso had knocked away was running back towards the wall. The last soldier held up their hands like the masked person had done for Sukuso. The running soldier jumped onto the hands and then jumped towards Sukuso. The other soldier threw him up, giving him extra power and speed.

Sukuso didn't worry much. He stepped to the side. The soldier went right over the wall and landed on the other side on the ground somewhere.

The masked person turned their attention to the last soldier standing. Two more soldier appeared from somewhere, already on top of the wall and heading towards Sukuso.

"How many of these guys are there?" Sukuso whined.

Sukuso whipped flames at the feet of the soldiers running towards him. The one in front stumbled back. Sukuso charged and pushed him off the wall towards the forest. The soldier that had flown over the wall was getting up only to have this soldier fall on top of him.

The masked person threw their weapon at the soldier on the ground. He got out of the way and started to run towards them. The masked person pulled the weapon back and it hooked onto the soldiers back. They pulled the soldier forward. As the soldier reached them, they held up a hand and grabbed onto the front of his helmet. The masked person then ran towards the back wall of the shop and rammed the soldier into it. The soldier fell limply to the ground.

This left the soldier up on the wall with Sukuso. The two of them were trying to hit each other's feet, knowing that they couldn't defend themselves without solid footing. When one of them would attack, the other would step back and attack back.

The masked person hooked their weapon onto the soldier's feet. The soldier looked down briefly only to have Sukuso grab onto his arm. Sukuso then kicked the soldier's legs while the masked person pulled on the chain. He fell off the wall. He hit the back of his head on the top of the wall while doing so, and then hit the ground. He didn't move after that.

The masked person pulled their weapon back to get it ready again. Sukuso looked around. No more soldiers were appearing.

_Is that really all of them_? He wondered. _Can't be. We need to get out of here._

Sukuso then realized how odd it was to suddenly include the masked person. He looked down at them from atop the wall. Who was this person? Were they really trustworthy? Why were they helping him?

The masked person was looking around for more soldiers, but they seemed to have seen the last of them for the time being. The masked person then turned and looked up at Sukuso.

Sukuso and the masked person stared at each other for a long moment in silence.

Sukuso suddenly slipped and fell off the wall without warning. He hit the ground below near the masked person. He grunted.

"Gah!" he cringed, rubbing his lower back.

The masked person stared at him, and then started to tremble. Sukuso looked up at them.

The masked person then started to giggle uncontrollably. They pointed at him.

"You're _always_ doing that!" they laughed.

Sukuso knew that laugh well. He gasped.

"Ta- . . . Tay?"


	18. Real Reunion

Avatar Zero

Chapter 18: Real Reunion

The masked figure suddenly stopped laughing and looked back at Sukuso, silent. Sukuso got to his feet.

"It is you, isn't it, Tay?" he asked desperately.

The masked figure stood there for a moment, seemingly hesitant.

"Su- . . . Sukuso," Tay said finally.

Sukuso smiled and his eyes began to water. Before he knew it, he was running towards her. He couldn't keep himself from throwing his arms around her.

"I missed you, Tay!" he cried.

Tay returned his embrace. She held him tighter than he held her.

"You don't know how hard I looked for you," she said.

Sukuso backed up a little and looked at her.

"How did you get here?" he asked. "What have you been doing this whole time? How did you find me? And why are you wearing that mask?"

Sukuso reached for the mask. Tay violently pulled away from him, holding the mask over her face.

"No," she said harshly. "I don't want you to see."

"Why not?" Sukuso asked, confused.

Tay didn't answer him. They looked at each other awkwardly.

Then Sukuso started to piece it together.

"That night . . . when I burned Zuki Village down . . ." he remembered. "Your face . . . it was _burned_ wasn't it?"

Tay didn't answer him. She just stood there.

"I . . ." Sukuso uttered, "I . . . I have to see it."

Sukuso slowly stepped towards her. She didn't move.

Sukuso went up to her and reached for the mask again. He carefully took hold of it and then gently pulled it away from Tay's face.

Tay didn't look how she used to look before that night Sukuso lost control. Her skin wasn't smooth like it had been. It seemed bumpy and her coloring off. It was almost entirely a light shade of pink. One of her eyebrows was more than half way gone while the other was whole, making her face look even more uneven.

Sukuso looked over her scar for what seemed to be hours, but it couldn't have been more than a minute.

"Oh . . . Tay," he said. "I'm so . . . sorry . . . I never meant . . ."

Tay simply took the mask back and placed it over her face.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Sukuso," she told him.

"You're not mad?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she answered. "I was never angry with you, not even for a second."

She pointed at him strictly.

"But I _was_ mad that you left without saying a word to me," she snapped. "No, wait. I take that back. I was mad that you left!"

Sukuso smiled awkwardly.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," he said.

"Well, it wasn't," she told him plainly.

Tay then took hold of his hand.

"But come on," she said. "It's dangerous here . . . especially when you consider we just knocked out a bunch of soldiers. We need to get back to the ship."

"Ship?" Sukuso asked.

"What?" she asked skeptically. "You think I walked here?"

Tay motioned the wall next to them. Some of the bricks moved to create some steps. Tay pulled Sukuso towards them. They walked up the steps and over the wall, then Tay moved the steps back.

* * *

Tay took Sukuso away from Shinglo City. Almost a mile away along the coast line, a ship was hiding in an opening in some rocks. It was bigger than the fire nation ship that had brought Sukuso over to the fire nation, but smaller than the ship that Morfu had been sailing on when he came back to Sanyun City.

Tay lead the way up a ramp, leading up to the deck of the ship. They stepped onboard and looked around.

"I'm back!" Tay announced. "I found him!"

Sukuso studied the ship for a moment, wondering where Tay would have gotten a ship like this and how. But then suddenly, he felt himself being lifted up and squeezed. Hard.

"Sukuso!" a voice yelled excitedly. "It's really you! I missed you so much!"

Sukuso strained his neck to see who it was that had picked him up. He saw a familiar face.

"Uncle Bojin!" he exclaimed. "It's you! You came too!"

Sukuso returned the hug. Bojin lowered him to the ground but didn't release him.

"Of course I came!" he yelled. "I'd go anywhere for you."

Tay just stood there watching them. She was smiling under the mask, but no one could tell.

Bojin and Sukuso finally stepped back and looked each other over.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Bojin chuckled.

Sukuso let out a small laugh and looked down at his clothes.

"I don't like 'em much either," he admitted.

"Well, at least you're safe," Bojin smiled.

Sukuso saw someone else through the corner of his eye. Someone was walking out a door that lead down below deck.

"Ah, Sukuso!" they cried. "We found you!"

It was Sukuso's old teacher, Master Soshi.

"Master Soshi?" Sukuso asked. "You're here too."

"Of course," he said proudly. "Do you think I would miss out on a chance to come here and rescue you?"

"How did you guys get here?" Sukuso asked. "Where did you get this boat? What . . ."

"We're back," a voice said, interrupting Sukuso's question. "But we didn't find . . ."

Sukuso turned towards the voice. It was Morfu and some men wearing long black robes. Morfu and Sukuso looked at each other.

"Anything . . ." Morfu finished slowly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now," Sukuso muttered.

"I found him in town and brought him here," Tay explained. "We just got back."

"Well good," Morfu said. "Now that we've found you, we can leave."

"We came all this way just to come get you," Bojin told Sukuso.

"Really?" Sukuso asked.

"Of course!" Tay nodded.

Sukuso paused.

"I get you three," he said, pointing to his uncle and Tay and Soshi. He turned back to Morfu. "But you?"

"It wasn't my choice!" Morfu snapped. "My father told me to come help rescue you!"

Morfu motioned to the men behind him and they walked away, going to do various jobs.

"Now we have, and we can go back," Morfu stated. "Let's get out of here as soon as possible."

"Wait!" Sukuso cried, suddenly remembering that he had forgotten something important. "We can't leave yet!"

"Why not?" Bojin asked.

"Do you actually want to stay?" Morfu asked snidely. "'Cause if you do after all we went through to get here . . ."

"No way!" Sukuso insisted firmly. "I want to get away as soon and get as far away as possible! But we can't leave Sukasin!"

"Who's that?" Tay asked.

"Sukasin is this girl I met here," he explained. "She's been trying to help me and even warned me when the soldiers were coming after me. But now I think she's in trouble. I promised I'd go back!"

Morfu, Bojin, and Tay all looked at each other. They paused, and then looked back at Sukuso.

"You want us to help you save a fire nation girl?" Morfu asked.

"We have to!" Sukuso said. "Or at least . . . _I_ have to . . . I'll do it alone if you don't want to help."

They hesitated again.

"I don't know if we have the kind of man power to . . ." Morfu started.

"Then I'll do it!" Sukuso maintained. "You'll just have to wait for me."

Tay shrugged.

"We can't leave without him," she pointed out. "He's the whole reason we came."

"If it's that important to him," Soshi added, "then it's important to us."

Morfu sighed.

"Fine, all right, we'll help," he muttered. "The sooner we get this done . . . the sooner we can leave. At least come tell us what we're up against exactly. We're in enemy territory and we don't have many soldiers with us."

Morfu headed to a door leading below deck. Tay and Bojin followed. Sukuso looked back towards Shinglo, which was out of sight, and then headed after them.

* * *

_In Shinglo City . . ._

"You let him escape?" Niwan roared.

The soldier reporting to him flinched. They paused before answering.

"He got away," the soldier reiterated.

Niwan got to his feet.

"That boy has something that could help the fire nation win the war," he growled, "and you let him get away?"

"He had help, sir," the soldier said. "There was someone in a mask that . . ."

"I don't care if he had an entire army helping him!" Niwan barked. "You should have done whatever it took to capture him!"

Niwan stepped right up to the soldier angrily. The soldier leaned back a little, intimidated.

"I want you to go find him!" he ordered. "He couldn't have gotten far! Find him!"

"We are looking as we speak," the soldier said. "Every soldier in the city is looking."

Niwan growled and looked away.

"It's not enough . . ." he muttered.

Niwan thought a moment, and then looked back at the soldier.

"Didn't you say a girl of Tai Ling's family was the one who told him to run?" he asked.

* * *

"I don't see how you plan for us to do this," Morfu said, annoyed. "Getting into the city quietly is hard enough. Getting you _out_ was even harder. Now you want us to do it all over again?"

"Pretty much," Sukuso shrugged.

Morfu groaned and rubbed the sides of his forehead. They were sitting around a table inside the ship. Tay, Bojin, and some of the earth kingdom soldiers they brought with them were with them.

"Well, hopefully," Morfu stated, "they have soldiers out around the city looking for you. Then they won't have too many around this house we're going to. Still . . . we don't know how many will be in there."

Morfu leaned on the table. Motioning to everyone around him.

"Everyone on this ship, except for you and your uncle, is an earthbender," he said. "That'll be _some_ help, but the problem is, once we get inside, we won't have access to any earth. We need a good plan."

"That's hard when we don't know what we're up against," Soshi pointed out.

"Exactly," Morfu complained. "We'll figure something out with the information you gave us. While we do that . . ." Morfu waved Sukuso off. "You three go . . . catch up or something."

"Gladly!" Tay smiled.

Tay and Bojin both stood up and took one of Sukuso's arms. They pulled him to his feet. Then they lead him out of the room. Soshi smiled at them, but he stayed put to help with the planning.

Morfu groaned and lowered his head.

"The _last_ thing I want to be doing right now is planning on how we can save a fire nation girl," he muttered.

* * *

Sukuso took a deep breath.

"It feels good to be out of there," he said. "Shinglo City was so suffocating."

"I'll bet," Bojin smiled.

"I missed you so much," Tay said, putting her arms around Sukuso and squeezing him again. He blushed a little.

They were on deck again. Bojin walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out over the ocean.

"Still," he said, "I wish we were home."

"Me too," Sukuso said. He walked over to his uncle's side with Tay still holding onto him.

"But we were lucky enough to find you," Bojin said, looking at Sukuso. "We weren't sure where you were or where the fire nation would have taken you."

"We happened to guess right!" Tay added.

Sukuso laughed.

"Here I was," he told them, "trying to do whatever I could go get back to the earth kingdom, and you two were coming after me all along."

"You didn't think we would?" Bojin asked.

"I didn't know how you _could_," Sukuso stated.

"Sir Morsung in Sanyun City helped," Bojin explained. "He wanted to see you returned safely just as much as we did."

"He did?" he asked.

"He gave us this ship to bring us here," he nodded.

"But it's a long story," Tay said. "We'll explain everything later."

"It must be a long story," Sukuso agreed. "A lot has happened. You've even had time to learn how to use that weapon."

Tay let go of him and looked at her blade and chain which was looped on her belt.

"This?" she asked. "Well . . . not really. I made it out of rock. It might look like I'm good at using it, but I'm really just bending it. I'm good at bending, not at weapons."

"Oh, well, all the same, you learned something new," he smiled.

"You've learned some new tricks too," she said. "I saw you firebending. You're getting a lot better at it."

"Yeah," he said, frowning a little. "They got a teacher to teach me. I did it 'cause . . . I didn't want anything like what happened at Zuki Village to happen again."

Bojin put an arm around Sukuso.

"Don't worry about that," he said. "They're just huts. We rebuilt them."

"Was anyone . . . mad?" he asked carefully.

"You mean _besides_ Lady Zazai?" Tay asked. "No, not really."

"Oh . . . grandma . . ." Sukuso remembered, but preferred not to think of her. "She let you come after me?"

"'Let' isn't the right word," Bojin reflected, "but we weren't about to let her stop us."

Tay put an arm around Sukuso as well.

"Not at all," she said.

Sukuso smiled, feeling more at home than he had in a long time thanks to being with his uncle and friend again.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much for coming."

"Any time," they both said.


	19. Infiltration Idea

Avatar Zero

Chapter 19: Infiltration Idea

"Do you know what we're risking here?" Morfu whispered. "I mean, _really_, do you know what we're risking?"

"I know, I know," Sukuso muttered quietly.

"And for a fire nation girl!" Morfu added, harshly but softly. "I don't think you know how big this is. We could get into trouble."

"Only if you keep talking," Tay observed. "Be quiet."

Night had fallen. Morfu, Tay, Sukuso, Soshi, and eight of the sailors were sneaking through Shinglo City. There were four sailors in front of and behind Sukuso, Tay, and Morfu. Soshi was leading the entire group.

Soshi carefully crossed a street and went up to the next building. He pressed up against it once he reached it. He looked around, and then motioned for everyone to follow.

The four sailors in front of Tay, Sukuso, and Morfu crossed the street, but as soon as they reached the building, they turned around and one of them held his hands up, stopping the rest of them.

Sukuso, Tay, Morfu, and the other four sailors pressed up against the building they were near. They waited a moment, and then heard footsteps. Three fire nation soldiers walked by. The group watched them until they were gone.

The sailor that had them stop peeked around the building. Then he motioned for them to follow.

Sukuso and Tay hurried across the street. They joined the rest of the sailors and Soshi on the other side.

"There sure are a lot of fire nation soldiers walking around," Tay whispered.

"They must still be looking for Sukuso," Soshi noted.

Morfu and two of the sailors then crossed the street. After they reached the other side, the remaining two sailors crossed as well.

"We're almost there," Sukuso told them.

"Good," Morfu muttered. "These sleeves are getting heavy."

"Come on," Soshi said, turning.

The group snuck through Shinglo City the same way until they reached the home of Tai Ling and his family. Soshi looked over the building for a moment.

"No guards," he observed. "But that's too easy . . ."

"They must be waiting inside," one of the sailors suggested.

Soshi nodded in agreement.

"We must be careful," he said.

They hurried towards the house. Soshi went right up to the front door. The group followed him. Morfu looked confused.

"We're going through the front door?" he asked.

"We need to face this problem head on," Soshi stated, determined.

Soshi opened the door and looked around. He stepped inside.

"No guards here either," he noticed. "Where is everyone?"

The rest of the group came inside behind him. Soshi looked around, and then faced each other.

"So far this is working well," he said softly. "Let's search the house. We'll split up. The children will come with me. The rest of you search in groups of four."

The soldiers nodded. They split into two groups and headed down two separate hallways.

"That leaves this way for us," Soshi observed, motioning to the remaining hallway.

Soshi hurried down the hallway. Morfu, Sukuso, and Tay followed.

"There's a lot of rooms to check," Sukuso said.

"So we'll check every single one," Soshi said.

* * *

Niwan calmly picked up a cup of tea and sipped it quietly. A fire nation soldier was standing behind him.

"Was it really okay to leave Shinglo City like that, sir?" the soldier asked.

"I no longer need to be there," Niwan said. "Kunju will handle things."

"But the boy . . ." the soldier said.

"Do not worry," he said. "He will come to us."

* * *

Soshi opened a door to another room. They had gone through many but each had been empty. This was the dining room where Sukuso had eaten with Sukasin's family.

Someone was sitting there, smiling at them.

Kunju.

"You made this so easy, Sukuso," he grinned. "I knew you'd come back."

"You!" Morfu yelled furiously. "You're the spy!"

"Yes, yes," Kunju said, waving him off, "it's good to see you too, Morfu."

"Where's Sukasin?" Sukuso demanded.

"She's being held in a room in the basement," Kunju shrugged. "But let's not talk about that right now. Come, sit. We have much to discuss."

"I don't have to talk to you!" Sukuso spat. "Once we get Sukasin, I'm going back home!"

Kunju chuckled.

"You think it'll be that simple, do you?" he asked.

Kunju got to his feet.

"You have something we want, Sukuso," he said. "The fire nation will _never_ leave you alone until we get it."

Sukuso wasn't sure what to say or think about that.

"What could Sukuso possibly have that would be that valuable to the fire nation?" Soshi inquired.

Kunju paused momentarily.

"Do you know the story of how the war began?" he asked.

The four of them didn't answer.

"Fire Lord Sozin knew it was his destiny to bring the other nations to their knees," he explained. "A powerful comet came to the earth and provided our armies with its power. We used that power to attack and begin our conquest."

"Is there a point to this story?" Morfu asked, annoyed.

"Yes, in fact, there is," Kunju said. "Doesn't the story seem odd to you?"

"Odd?" Tay asked.

"You mean besides the fact that the fire nation declared war when we used to live in peace?" Morfu snapped.

"No," Sukuso said softly. "That's not it."

They looked at him.

"Why did they _need_ the comet's power to declare war?" he asked.

Kunju smiled.

"Exactly, Sukuso," he said. "Why did we need the comet? Care to wager a guess?"

"The Eye of the Phoenix," Sukuso said.

Kunju beamed and nodded.

"Eye of the what?" Morfu asked. "What's that?"

"Before the war began," Kunju explained, "the Eye of the Phoenix was kept at the Phoenix Temple just north of Shinglo City. The Phoenix, the bird of fire. Source of a great power to those of the fire nation."

Kunju lifted his hands and looked at them.

"As powerful as we are now," he said, "back when the Eye of the Phoenix was in our possession, we were even stronger. But then something happened. The Eye of the Phoenix was taken away from the temple and lost to our people. Our records show that the bending powers of our ancestors were much more powerful than ours today."

Kunju looked back at Sukuso.

"So that is why we needed the power the comet gave us in order to start the war," he said. "If we had the Eye of the Phoenix instead, the war could have started at any time. And the war would have been over decades ago."

"And what does all of this have to do with Sukuso?" Soshi asked.

"The last known person to have the Eye of the Phoenix was General Uku," he said. "Sukuso's father."

"General?" Tay repeated.

"But I don't have it!" Sukuso defended. "I don't know where it is! Even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you! My father gave up everything to keep it away from you and I'll do the same if I have to!"

Kunju smiled.

"Brave words," he said. "You act as though you have a choice."

Kunju threw a punch towards them, shooting flames in their direction. The attack was aimed at Sukuso.

Sukuso, who wasn't expecting the attack, started to step back. The flames had reached him before he could even blink.

Soshi threw his right arm in front of Sukuso. The flame hit his arm, catching his sleeve on fire. He stood there rather calmly.

"Master Soshi," Sukuso said.

"There is no earth to bend in here," Soshi said.

Soshi took a hold of his sleeve at the shoulder and ripped it off. He threw the burning piece of clothing to the floor.

Even without the sleeve, Soshi's arm wasn't bear. He had a layer of rock surrounding it. He had been keeping it under his sleeves.

"So I brought the earth with me," he said.

Kunju just smiled.

"I will keep him here," Soshi said. "The three of you find this girl. Hurry."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sukuso asked.

"I haven't met a person yet who could out bend me," Soshi smiled.

"He'll be fine," Tay said. "Let's go."

Tay hurried down the hallway. Sukuso followed her.

"I'm staying," Morfu declared, determined. "This spy disgraced my father."

Morfu shook his arms a little. He had also had a layer of rock around his arms. He let them fall out of his sleeves.

"I won't let him get away with it," he warned.

Tay and Sukuso ran down the halls, out of sight.

"Very well," Soshi allowed. "Don't get in the way, Morfu."

"I won't," he promised.

* * *

"I think the basement is this way," Sukuso said, leading Tay down the hallway.

"You don't know for sure?" Tay asked.

"I wasn't allowed to explore the house much," Sukuso said.

They turned a corner. Two fire nation soldiers stood in front of them. They were walking in the same direction, and had their backs to Tay and Sukuso. The soldiers didn't notice them.

Tay whipped her rock chain around. It wrapped around the two soldiers. Tay pulled on the chain and she and Sukuso ducked. The two soldiers were lifted off the floor and were pulled through the air. They went over Tay and Sukuso.

Tay threw them into a wall. They hit hard and then fell to the floor, motionless. Tay pulled her weapon back.

"Nice bending," Sukuso smiled as they started running through the hall again.

"Thanks!" she beamed.

* * *

_Outside of Shinglo City . . ._

"Will Kunju really get the job done?" the soldier asked Niwan.

"Of course he will," Niwan stated. "He'll do what I asked."

"What if he fails?" he asked.

"He won't," he insisted.

"You're so sure," the soldier noticed.

"There's a reason I trust Kunju full heartedly," Niwan said.

"And that reason is?" the soldier asked.

Niwan smiled.

* * *

Soshi pushed his arm forward. The layer of rock broke away and flew towards Kunju.

Kunju jumped to the side a little. The rocks flew past him.

"You said no one could out bend you," he remembered. "Perhaps . . . but I have other . . . _talents_."

"Nothing you can do will save you!" Morfu announced angrily.

He bent down a little and motioned to the rocks at his feet. They went towards Kunju.

Kunju bent down slightly too. He dashed forward at great speed towards Morfu and Soshi. The rocks Morfu had thrown hit him in the chest, but he didn't seem to mind.

Kunju was right up Morfu before Morfu even realized it. Kunju rammed into him, sending him into the wall behind him.

Within a split second of hitting Morfu, Kunju swung an arm at Soshi. Soshi caught it, grunting from the force while doing so.

"You're fast . . ." Soshi observed.

Kunju laughed.

"No one has ever blocked one of my attacks before," he said.

"That's because you've never fought me!" Soshi stated.

Soshi swung his left arm at Kunju as well, hitting Kunju in the back of his head. Kunju fell to the floor.

Bits of rock fell out of his left sleeve. He still had rocks on that arm, giving the blow extra force.

"That should keep him out for a while," Soshi stated, stepping back. "Are you okay, Morfu?"

"Yeah," Morfu grunted, slowly getting to his feet.

"We should . . ." Soshi started.

Kunju suddenly grabbed Soshi's ankle. Soshi looked down at him, surprised.

Kunju smiled up at him with a little blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"I'm not finished with you," he said.

* * *

"Some people say Kunju isn't human," Niwan stated. "He moves unbelievably fast. When he really puts effort into it, he can't be seen by the human eye. This great speed gives him an edge in battle."

Niwan's smile widened.

"In addition to this," he said, "because of his past, he has a high resistance to pain. He may feel pain at times, but can simply ignore it. Blows that would bring a normal man to his knees hardly phase Kunju."

"He sounds amazing," the soldier commented.

"He is," Niwan agreed. "And he would never let me down."

* * *

Sukuso pushed the guard away. The guard stumbled down the stairs. He landed at the bottom.

Sukuso looked at Tay who was just behind him. She had her chain wrapped around the second guard.

"I found the basement," he told her.

"Okay," Tay nodded.

She pulled on her chain, spinning the man around. The blade at the end of the chain came back at Tay. She caught it and then threw it back at the man. The blunt end hit the guard over the head. He groaned and fell to the ground.

Sukuso and Tay then headed down the stairs. They hopped over the guard now laying at the bottom and walked down the dark hallway. There were torches every few meters, providing light.

"What a weird place," Tay commented.

"Yeah," Sukuso agreed. "Doesn't look like something that should be beneath the home of the city's leader."

There was door at the end of the hallway. Sukuso and Tay went up to it. Sukuso pulled on the handle. It didn't budge.

"Locked," he said.

Tay clapped her hands.

"Try some firebending!" she said. "Try some firebending!"

"Um, okay," he said.

Sukuso threw flames through a key hole near the handle. There was cracking sound and the door opened a little.

"Yay!" Tay yelled. "You did it! You did it!"

Sukuso blushed a little.

"We're on a rescue mission, remember?" he asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't watch you do something cool!" she beamed.

"Let's go inside," he suggested.

Sukuso pulled the door open the rest of the way. He and Tay peered inside.

Sukasin was sitting on the floor at the far end of the room. Boku Lin was sitting next to her.

"Sukasin!" Sukuso smiled. "We found you!"

Sukasin and Boku Lin looked up. Sukasin smiled. She got to her feet and ran towards him.

Sukasin jumped up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sukuso stumbled back.

"I knew you'd come back for me!" she cried.

Sukuso fell backwards from her weight. She kept her arms around him tightly.

Boku Lin stood up and headed towards them slowly.

"Guess he was right," he said.

"Who was right?" Sukuso managed.

"That Niwan told the soldiers to keep the two of us here in hopes you'd come back to save her," he explained. "It was stupid of you to come into their trap."

Sukuso pushed Sukasin off and they got to their feet.

"I had to," Sukuso said.

"Thank you!" Sukasin said, hugging him again.

Sukasin then looked up at Tay. Tay was looking at her too.

"Who's that?" Sukasin asked.

"This is my friend Tay," Sukuso introduced. "She came all the way from the earth kingdom to find me."

Sukasin and Tay stared at each other for a moment.

"What's with the mask?" Sukasin asked.

"What's with the hugs?" Tay returned snidely.

"I'm happy to see him," she said.

"Well stop!" Tay said.

"We need to get out of here," Boku Lin interrupted.

"Yeah," Sukuso agreed. "Let's go."

Sukuso pulled away from Sukasin. He and Boku Lin headed down the hallway.

Sukasin and Tay looked at each other again. Then they folded their arms and looked away. They headed after Sukuso and Boku Lin in silence.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorrry again about the delays in updates. I'll get up another one soon, I promise! Also, I know the whole thing with the Eye of the Phoenix thing is not from the original Avatar storyline. Well, that's the great thing about fanfictions.


	20. Secret Scars

Avatar Zero

Chapter 20: Secret Scars

Soshi pressed up against the wall as a stream of flames approached him. He stepped to the side just in time. The flames hit the wall next to him.

Kunju continued his assault. He threw several shots of flames towards Soshi. Soshi ran out of the way. They each hit the wall just behind Soshi.

Morfu gathered the scattered pieces of rock using bending and forced them together to make a rather large rock. He then pushed his arm forward and the rock flew towards Kunju. It hit him in the back of the legs, knocking him off his feet.

Kunju merely smiled and flipped over in mid air. He landed on his feet and jumped backwards towards Morfu. He held an arm out with which he hit Morfu with as he reached him.

Morfu fell backwards. Before Morfu had even hit the ground, Kunju had jumped forward towards Soshi again.

_Too fast,_ Soshi thought, frustrated.

Soshi brought the rock Morfu had created towards him, but Kunju beat it to him. He swung a fist down at him. Flames surrounded his fist.

Soshi wasn't hit by the attack, but the force pushed him backwards. He quickly regained his footing, but Kunju threw another fist at him. He punched him in the stomach, forcing him back once again.

Soshi didn't have the time to be effected by the blow. The rock finally got to him. He pushed a hand down and it hit Kunju over the head, pushing him to the ground.

_I need to stop him from moving,_ Soshi thought. _He's just too fast. I need to restrain him . . . or at least slow him down. If only we were outside. I'd have enough earth to do it . . ._

Soshi looked at Morfu.

"Morfu!" he said. "Go find the soldiers! I need their earth!"

"But I can help!" Morfu objected while climbing to his feet.

"You can help by finding them!" Soshi said. "Go!"

Morfu grunted and turned around. He ran down the hallway on search of some of the soldiers they had brought with them.

Kunju laughed on the ground.

"It won't save you," he said.

Kunju slapped the floor in front of him with both hands. Flames erupted from his hands and headed towards Soshi's feet. Soshi jumped over it. Before he landed back on the ground, Kunju grabbed his ankle. He threw him across the hallway.

Soshi hit the floor near where Morfu had been. He winced and looked in the direction Morfu had gone.

_Hurry, Morfu,_ he thought.

* * *

_In another part of Tai Ling's home . . ._

"I'm just saying that you didn't need to hug him like that," Tay stated plainly.

"I was happy to see him," Sukasin justified.

"Still," Tay complained, "you could have let go."

"I didn't have to," Sukasin muttered.

"Right now isn't the time for long hugs," Tay pointed out.

Sukuso and Boku Lin were walking in front of Tay and Sukasin. They had left the basement and were trying to find their way back to Soshi.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Sukuso asked.

"No," Boku Lin shrugged.

"Why do you care how long I hug him anyway?" Sukasin asked.

"We're in a dangerous situation here, if you haven't noticed," Tay said snidely. "We don't have time waste hugging." She paused. "And besides, _I've_ been his best friend for as long as we can remember. What does someone he's only known a few weeks have hugging him like that?"

Sukasin wrinkled her nose, agitated. She turned her head away.

"Maybe you have been friends with him forever," she said, "but _I_ was his only friend while he was here and this is when he really _needed_ a friend."

Tay let out a soft grunt and turned her head away too.

"I would have been here for him if I could have been," she stated. "I came all the way here from the earth kingdom just to see him."

"Well I was going to go all the way _to_ the earth kingdom to be with him," Sukasin returned.

"You wouldn't have belonged there," Tay insisted, looking at her.

"You don't belong here," Sukasin maintained, looking at her as well.

"Will you two be quiet?" Boku Lin requested. "We don't know how many soldiers are left."

"Yeah," Sukasin agreed, "be quiet."

"_You_ be quiet!" Tay retorted.

Four men appeared in the hallway in front of them. The two groups looked at each other. They men were the earthbending soldiers that had come with Sukuso and the others.

"We found her," Sukuso said, waving a hand at them. "We can leave now."

"Good," one of the soldiers nodded as they approached, "and you're safe. Let's find the others and head back to the ship."

"But wait!" Sukasin interrupted. "Our parents! And our grandpa! Where are they?"

"That's right," Sukuso remembered. "They were with you."

"We searched all the rooms upstairs," one of the soldiers said. "Empty. We just came back down."

"So . . ." Sukuso asked, "if they're not here . . . where are they?"

* * *

Morfu ran as fast as he could through the hallway, realizing that he had already been by there. He was lost and now going in circles.

Morfu turned down a hallway he was pretty sure he hadn't been down before. After doing so, he bumped into someone.

He looked at them. It was one of his men from the ship. The other three men were walking down some stairs towards them.

"There you are!" Morfu cried. "Do you still have the earth you hid in your sleeves?"

The soldier lifted a rock towards him.

"We ran into some fire nation soldiers upstairs and had to use it," he said, "but we still have it."

"Good!" Morfu said, stepping away and motioning for them to follow. "Master Soshi needs it! Come on!"

Morfu headed back the way he had come, hoping to find Soshi again. The four soldiers followed him.

* * *

Kunju hit the wall hard. He grunted and coughed, but was soon dashing towards Soshi again.

Soshi kicked the rock towards him. It went flying at Kunju.

Kunju jumped upward and flipped onto the ceiling. He ran along it for a moment while the rock passed below him. Kunju then jumped down at Soshi.

But Soshi was beginning to get used to Kunju's pace. As soon as Kunju had jumped upward, he started to bring the rock back towards him.

Soshi punched towards the rock coming back towards him and it split into thick spikes. Just as he did this, Kunju reached him and spun around, kicking him while still in mid air. Soshi was knocked to the ground.

Before Kunju hit the ground, the spikes hit him and threw him towards another wall. He and the spikes crashed into it. The spikes pinned him there.

Kunju looked at the spikes for a moment, and then laughed.

"You _are_ good," he said.

Soshi was breathing hard. He slowly climbed to his feet.

"You're something too," he said gruffly.

"It's been a really long time since anyone has given me so much trouble," Kunju smiled.

Kunju pulled back from the wall as hard as he could. Some of the spikes pulled loose and fell to the floor. The rest stayed put in the wall as Kunju pulled away. He tore his clothes as he did so. Most of his shirt and left pant leg were left behind as he got away from the wall.

Kunju turned back towards Soshi, smiling. Soshi studied him, amazed. Kunju may not have been showing it, but the battle was running a toll on him. He had several bruises from the hits he had received, and a few cuts as well, some from the spikes.

But besides the fresh wounds, there were many old scars from wounds that had long since healed. Some seemed to be from cuts, and other were obviously burns. His face and hands, which were normally all that was visible, were all that were untouched.

Kunju looked puzzled at Soshi's stare, and then looked down at himself.

"Oh, these?" he asked. "They're nothing. That's what happens when thieves get caught."

"Thieves?" Soshi repeated.

"Firebenders have to eat too, you know," Kunju observed.

Kunju suddenly coughed. He covered his mouth and coughed a few times. He then pulled his hand back. It was covered in blood.

"Hm," Kunju muttered, feeling his chest. "Seems I've broken a rib or two. Wonder when that happened."

"We need to stop," Soshi said. "You need medical attention."

"Now, now," Kunju said, shaking a finger at him, "that's not 'pity' I detect, is it? You should never pity your opponent."

Kunju ran towards him, moving just as quickly as he had before. Soshi looked at him, horrified.

_He'll die if he keeps this up_! He thought. _I need that earth to restrain him . . . now for his own good!_

Kunju pulled a fist back and started to throw his punch at Soshi. But he suddenly stopped right in front of Soshi. Soshi looked at him, confused.

Kunju was looking behind Soshi and smiling about something.

Soshi turned his head. Sukuso, Tay, Sukasin, Boku Lin, and the four soldiers were in the hallway behind him. They noticed Soshi and hurried towards him.

Soshi looked back towards Kunju and noticed that Morfu was coming up in the hallway behind Kunju.

"Well now," Kunju said, stepping back from Soshi a little, "I didn't know there were so many here."

"So end the fight," Soshi said, hoping this would stop him. "You can't possible fight all of us in your condition."

Kunju chuckled.

"You're right," he said, "even I know my limits."

He looked at Soshi slyly.

"But I don't have to _win_ in order to complete my mission here," he declared.

Kunju suddenly started to finish the punch he had originally started. Soshi managed to step aside.

Within an instant, Soshi spread his legs wide and lifted his arms straight up into the air. All the rock and earth the soldiers had brought with them flew towards them.

Soshi pushed Kunju backwards into a wall. The rock started to surround him. Soshi pushed his hands together as if something hard were between them. He pushed them until they were together.

The rocks that had gathered around Kunju formed into one rock. Only the tops of his shoulders and his head were left uncovered.

Kunju didn't even try to fight against it. He leaned his head against the wall.

"No way I can break out of this myself," he said. "You win this round, Old Man."

Soshi stepped back, tired from his fight. He fell backwards, loosing the strength in his legs.

"Master Soshi!" Tay yelled, running towards him.

"Stay back, Tay!" Soshi ordered, stopping her. "His head is still free. He can still create fire."

"Don't worry," Kunju assured him. "It will do me no good to blow a few flames now."

Tay believed him and ran forward. She knelt down at Soshi's side. Sukuso ran up behind her.

Morfu and the earth kingdom soldiers approached, watching Kunju carefully. Sukasin and Boku Lin stayed back a little ways.

Soshi held a hand up to Tay, stopping her from asking him if he was okay. He looked up at Kunju.

"Kunju, am I right?" he asked. "What _was_ your mission exactly?"

"I'm here only to give a message," Kunju said, smiling slyly. "The fight was just for fun."

Soshi grunted, annoyed. Kunju looked at Sukuso.

"It's concerning the _rest_ of the Tai Ling's family," he said.

"My parents?" Sukasin asked, stepping forward. "You know where they are?"

"Of course I do," he bragged. "Niwan is my father, after all. He entrusted me with his message for you, Sukuso."

"What message?" Sukuso asked. "Where are they?"

"The Phoenix Temple," he grinned. "My father took them there."

"Phoenix Temple?" Boku Lin asked.

"He will release them unharmed on one condition," Kunju continued. "He wants the Eye of the Phoenix in exchange for their lives."

"I already told you!" Sukuso snapped. "I don't know where it is!"

"Well then," Kunju observed, "you better find out. In one week, they will be dead."

"D-Dead?" Sukasin gasped weakly.

"One week?" Boku Lin uttered.

Sukuso considered the situation desperately.

"That's not enough time!" he realized.

"Perhaps not," Kunju said, shrugging as much as he could. "But that's not my concern. I've given you the message, and my mission is complete. You may leave and go back to wherever it is you came from. The soldiers in Shinglo have orders not to follow or stop you."

Soshi climbed to his feet.

"You wouldn't make it that easy," he growled.

"Think what you want," Kunju stated. "You can believe me or not, I really don't care. It doesn't matter to us what you do from now until next week. All we want is our Phoenix jewel back."

The group stood their uncomfortably.

"Either way," Soshi pointed out, "it isn't safe here. Let's go."

The group headed down the hallway away from Kunju. Soshi watched them go and then started to follow them. Kunju watched him, smiling.

"I'll look forward to round two, Old Man," he said.

Soshi had to fight off the chills that statement gave him.

* * *

It was sometime later that the group made it back to the earth kingdom ship safely. Despite what Kunju had said, they made their way silently and carefully through Shinglo, not wanting to encounter any fire nation soldiers. Soshi and the earth kingdom soldiers made sure they weren't followed.

They hadn't said a word the whole way. Kunju's message hung heavily in their minds.

Despite it being well into the middle of the night, Bojin had stayed up waiting for them. He smiled from the side of the ship as they approached.

"You're back!" he welcomed. "And you're safe!"

Sukuso went up the ramp and went up to him. Bojin put a hand on his head and smiled at him. Sukuso didn't have the strength to smile back.

Morfu grunted and held his side as he stepped onto the ship. Tay was just behind him.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Fine," he grumbled.

The rest of them stepped on board. Soshi let out a heavy sigh.

"Well," he said, "it's late and it has been a long night. Let's get some rest before we figure out what to do next."

"What's to figure out?" Morfu asked plainly. "We set sail first thing in the morning."

"We can't do that!" Sukuso objected. "Sukasin and Boku Lin's parents and grandfather are being held hostage!"

"And what do you expect us to do about it?" Morfu demanded. "We don't know where this Eye of the Phoenix thing is! And even if we did, we couldn't just hand it over to them! They'd use it's power to win the war!"

"But they're innocent people!" Sukuso argued.

"Wrong!" Morfu corrected. "They're fire nation people! They're anything but innocent!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Boku Lin barked. "My grandfather hates the war! He's been trying to stop it even though he knows how dangerous it is!"

"Well he obviously hasn't made much progress," Morfu pointed out. "If he isn't helping the situation, we're better off without him."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Sukuso yelled. "You have no right to say something like that!"

"Don't _you_ start with me!" Morfu snarled. "It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

"It's not my fault!" Sukuso defended.

"It's no one's fault!" Soshi interrupted. "Now, we're all tired and wound up from all that's happened. Let's all get some sleep."

Soshi looked at two of the soldiers.

"Make up some beds for our two guests," he said.

They nodded and went down below deck.

Sukasin was looking down at the deck of the ship, shaking. Boku Lin looked at her.

"Don't worry, Sukasin," he said gently, "we'll get them back."

Sukasin whimpered. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Sukuso's neck. She squeezed him tightly.

"I'm so scared, Sukuso!" she wept.

"What's this?" Tay demanded.

"Uh . . . there, there?" Sukuso offered, patting Sukasin's shoulder a little.

"Don't encourage her!" Tay snapped.

"She's just scared, Tay," Sukuso stated.

"Yeah," Sukasin uttered, looking at Tay weakly. "My parents are in danger and I need comfort from a dear friend."

"Then hug your brother!" Tay ordered.

Sukasin snuggled into Sukuso's arms.

"That's not as comforting," she frowned.

Tay growled as Boku Lin sighed.

"My sister can be so weird . . ." he muttered.

"She's about to be so dead if she doesn't let go!" Tay declared.

"Your friend is noisy, Sukuso," Sukasin complained.

Sukuso smiled at Tay.

"Yeah, she can be," he said.

Tay stared at him, and then relaxed a little.

The two soldiers that Soshi sent to make arrangements for Boku Lin and Sukasin returned.

"We found a place for you to sleep," one of them said.

"Come on, Sukasin," Boku Lin said, motioning to her. "Let's go."

Sukasin slowly released Sukuso and then turned and followed her brother. She waved at Sukuso slightly.

"Good night, Sukuso," she said.

"Good night," he nodded.

Boku Lin and Sukasin went below deck. They were followed a ways by Morfu who looked agitated still, but mostly tired.

Bojin patted Sukuso on the shoulder.

"I'll meet you down there," he said.

Bojin followed after Morfu, leaving Sukuso and Tay alone.

Tay stood there for a moment, and then threw her arms around Sukuso as well.

"I get the last hug of the night," she said happily.

Sukuso chuckled and hugged her back.

They stood there together for a moment, just enjoying each other's embrace.

"Sukuso?" Tay asked finally.

"Yes?" Sukuso asked.

"Did that Sukasin girl hug you a lot while you were here?" she asked.

Sukuso thought about it.

"No," he said. "I'm pretty sure tonight was the first time." He smiled down at her. "But what reason would she have to hug me before?"

Tay released him and turned around.

"No reason," she agreed. "You're right."

Sukuso smiled and offered her an arm.

"It really is getting late," he said. "Let me walk you to your room."

Tay happily accepted his arm and held it tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sukuso escorted her to the door and lead her down below deck.

"I'm glad you're here, Tay," Sukuso told her.

"Me too," she assured him.


	21. Tay's Tale

Avatar Zero

Chapter 21: Tay's Tale

"So?" Niwan asked absentmindedly. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

The man behind him was staring at the back of Niwan's head sternly. Niwan was sitting in a large room facing a balcony. There was large door behind the man.

"We have finished treating Kunju," the man explained. "His wounds were serious."

"And?" Niwan asked. "You treated him. He will recover."

"Yes but . . ." the man tried to argue.

"Do not concern yourself with Kunju's wellbeing," he said. "Out of all of my personal minions, he is the greatest. He is the _only_ one you _don't_ need to worry about."

"But your son . . ." he started again.

"Will be fine," Niwan insisted, looking at the man angrily.

The man flinched. He lowered his head. Then he bowed and left the room. Niwan sat there alone in silence for a moment.

"He is the only one he doesn't need to worry about, huh?" a voice asked.

A man jumped down onto the balcony. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood. It was pulled over his face, concealing it.

"Speaking of my personal minions," Niwan stated. "Welcome back, Kensu."

The man, Kensu, pulled his hood back, revealing his face. He was a skinny man with sharp cheekbones. He had dark eyes and hair. He had three black stripes painted on his forehead and another stripe beneath each eye.

"Did you find they're hiding place?" Niwan asked.

"Of course," he nodded. "It was harder than I expected with that earthbending master with them, but I was able to follow them undetected. They have a ship one mile from Shinglo City."

"Are they taking the bait?" he asked.

"So it seems," he said. "They did not set sail as of yet. Last night they decided to discuss the situation before doing anything."

"Mm, good," Niwan smiled slyly.

"Are you sure this boy even knows where the jewel is?" Kensu inquired.

Niwan smiled.

"I know that he doesn't," he said. "But if I'm right, and I always am, we'll find the Eye of the Phoenix very soon."

* * *

_Back on the ship . . ._

"Can someone please tell me," Tay grumbled angrily, "how I ended up sharing a room with _her_?"

Tay pointed angrily across the table at Sukasin. Sukasin was looking back at her, looking just as agitated as Tay.

"You're the only two girls on board," Soshi pointed out. "We thought it would be better if you shared a room."

"You thought wrong!" both girls said in unison.

It was the next morning. Tay and Sukasin had slept in the same room the night before, but did so willingly at the time. They knew the arrangements were made at the last minute and they were too tired to do anything about it at the time. But now they were sitting across from each other at the breakfast table and now had the strength to complain.

Sukuso came into the kitchen. Both girls looked up at him.

"Sukuso!" they cheered, both standing up.

They went up to his sides and each took an arm.

"Come sit by me!" they both said.

"Uh . . ." Sukuso uttered.

"He's sitting by me!" the girls said together once again. "No he's not!"

"Um . . ." Sukuso managed.

"He's _my_ friend," Tay said, tugging Sukuso closer to her.

"Mine too!" Sukasin argued, tugging him away from Tay.

"I'm further away from home, so I need him more!" Tay insisted.

"At least you can go back!" Sukasin pointed out. "I can't! So _I_ need him more!"

"No you don't!" Tay defended.

"Yes I do!" Sukasin said.

"I know we had a rough night last night," Sukuso interjected, "but there's no need for it to go to your heads. I'll just sit in the middle."

Tay and Sukasin looked at each other. They thought about it.

"Fine," they said.

"You both seem on edge," Sukuso noted as they lead him towards the table. "Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"No," Tay muttered. "They put us in the same room."

"So?" Sukuso asked, not getting it.

"We hardly know each other," Tay tried to justify.

Tay sat down at the end of the table. Sukasin stood near her stubbornly.

"And you try sleeping in the room with a masked weirdo," she stated. "Do you have to _sleep_ with that thing on?"

"Yes," Tay snapped.

"Don't worry about her mask, Sukasin," Sukuso said solemnly. He knew it was his fault she wore the mask, and why she hid her face.

"How can I not?" Sukasin persisted. "It felt like she was watching me all night! And I couldn't tell if she really was or not because of that dumb mask."

"My mask isn't dumb!" Tay barked.

"Oh, it's dumb," Sukasin chuckled. She reached for it. "What are you hiding under there anyway?"

Before Tay could do anything, Sukasin snatched the mask away from her face. Her scared face was now visible. The room fell deadly silent.

Sukasin looked at her and her eyes widened. She went pale. She gasped weakly and dropped the mask.

Tay caught it before it hit the floor. She put it back over her face. She stood up forcefully.

"Besides myself," she said firmly, "Sukuso is the _only_ one who can remove this mask."

Tay walked away angrily. She went out into the hallway. Sukuso hurried after her.

"Wait, Tay!" he cried.

Sukasin stood there, unable to move. She hadn't realized what Tay wore the mask for, but now knew what it's purpose was.

"Her face . . ." she uttered, "what happened?"

Soshi sighed softly.

"Sukuso accidentally burned her," he said. "That's one reason he left our home."

Sukasin wasn't sure what to do. She didn't mean to hurt Tay.

But she knew that she had.

* * *

Tay walked past Bojin while heading to her room. Bojin had been heading to the kitchen. He stopped and looked at her.

"Tay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Sukuso was a ways behind her. Bojin looked at him.

"Something happen?" he asked.

"Sukasin took Tay's mask off," Sukuso said, still heading after Tay.

"Oh," Bojin nodded.

Tay went into her room. She sat on the bed and folded her arms. Her room was mostly empty besides the bed. There was a cot that Sukasin had been sleeping on and Tay's pack in the corner, but nothing else.

Sukuso came into the room slowly. He looked at Tay.

"I'm sorry, Tay," he apologized. "She didn't know."

"I know," she puffed.

"And I . . ." Sukuso started.

"It's not like I'm ashamed of my scar," she interrupted. "I'm don't feel bad that my face is like this. I just . . . don't like how people react to it."

Sukuso went up to her and sat next to her.

"They think they need to feel sorry for me or apologize," she said. "It's not their fault I look like this."

"It's mine," Sukuso stated.

"No, that's not what I meant," she insisted, looking at him. "I wear a mask to hide my scar so that people don't feel like they need to treat me differently. It's to make them feel more comfortable around me."

Bojin came into the room silently. He carefully shut the door. Tay looked away from Sukuso again.

"That's what happened at Zuki Village after you left," she explained. "Everyone thought they had to be careful around me. They'd try so hard not to stare at me so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but they stopped looking at me completely. _That's_ what made me uneasy."

Tay felt the mask.

"I wear this so they don't stare at my face or think they shouldn't stare," she said. "And new people that I meet don't have to know and feel bad about it. I don't want them to feel sorry for me. That's why I wear it."

"So much changed after that day," Sukuso sighed. "You used to be able to smile at everyone. Now you have to hide your smile."

"A lot did change," Bojin agreed, "but some of it was for the better."

"What all happened after I left?" Sukuso asked.

"That's right," Tay remembered, "we haven't gotten a chance to tell you yet."

"Now is as good as time as any," Bojin said, sitting on the cot that Sukasin had slept on.

"Yes, tell me everything," Sukuso agreed.

"Okay," Tay nodded. "I guess we'll start the day after you left . . ."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the interruption! All of the flashbacks will be in first person to help make it a little less confusing when it switches back to the story. Either Bojin or Tay will be narrating. Now back to our regularly written fan fiction.

* * *

_The day after Sukuso left Zuki Village . . ._

"Sukuso's gone?" I asked.

My mother nodded at me sadly. I was sitting in a bed which was in a hastily built shelter. Because all the huts had been burned down, they built a large shelter for the injured to sleep under until homes could be built.

I had been sleeping most of the day before, but didn't sleep well. My injury to the face burned badly and kept me in almost constant pain. They had wrapped my face in bandages which helped soothe the pain at least a little.

"Why did he go?" I asked.

"He felt like he had to," my mother shrugged. "Zazai said he had to go. Most of the villagers agreed. And I'm sure he felt so bad about all the damage he caused . . . he probably wanted to get away."

I looked away from her.

"How . . . could he leave me like this?" I asked.

My mother moved to my side and sat next to me. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't think he knew what else to do," she sighed.

I wanted to cry, but had to fight it back. Tears made my burn hurt even more.

_Sukuso_, I thought, _you didn't have to go. You should have stayed . . . _

Someone walked up to us. My mother and I looked up. It was Bojin. He looked tired and like he was in some sort of daze. His clothes were dirty and torn a little.

"What happened?" my mother asked, standing up.

Bojin stumbled forward a little. My mother helped him sit down on the cot she had been sitting on before moving to my side.

"I . . . went looking . . . for him," Bojin stammered. "I couldn't . . . find him . . ."

"Bojin," my mother said sadly.

"If only they had let me go sooner," he uttered, his voice cracking. "But mother . . . she had them watch me . . . I couldn't go until . . . I looked all night but . . . He's gone . . . he's really gone."

Bojin covered his face and sobbed.

"Sukuso's gone!" he cried.

My mother tried to comfort him. I looked away from the both of them.

I couldn't fight the tears anymore, no matter how much they hurt.

* * *

Sukuso sighed.

"I didn't mean to hurt either of you so badly," he admitted. "I just . . . couldn't stay. I thought you'd be better off without me."

"You can never be better off without someone you care about," Bojin pointed out.

"And we didn't just miss you," Tay added. "We were worried about you. We had no idea where you were or where you were going or even if you were safe. We didn't know what had happened to you."

"I don't remember a whole lot after I left," Sukuso recalled. "I wandered around for two weeks or so, that much I know. I didn't want to eat anything. After everything that had happened and since I didn't eat, I was pretty weak. It's all pretty fuzzy until I reached Sanyun City and Miss Jinko took care of me." Sukuso rubbed the back of his head. "But I guess hearing it now wouldn't have helped you back then."

"No," Bojin agreed. "All we could do is wait around for any news about your whereabouts and worry until we did."

"I'm sorry," Sukuso apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Tay said. "It's in the past now."

Tay leaned back a and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"But you know," she said, "it felt like an eternity waiting for any news. And the village was so different after you were gone. It didn't feel much like home anymore."

* * *

Master Soshi was removing the bandages from my face carefully. Over the last several weeks, they had been changed periodically to be kept clean. Soshi said they probably weren't needed anymore.

"But I don't think the scar will ever go away," he added carefully.

He finished with the bandages and sighed as he looked at me. I felt my face. It didn't feel the same.

I looked at my reflection in a pale of water next to us. This wasn't the first time I looked at myself. I had a few weeks earlier before they applied new bandages.

Some of the red gone away, and the swelling had gone down a bit, but the disfiguration was pretty much the same.

I didn't look like the same Tay anymore.

It was a strange feeling to look at my reflection and to see a complete stranger but know it was me. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that, so I tried to just feel nothing.

"Will you be okay?" he asked me.

I leaned back.

"I will be," I promised. I smiled softly. "I just wish . . . Sukuso was here."

Soshi sighed again.

"As do I," he said. "I hope that someday . . . he is able to return."

He looked up at some of the villagers, going about their business. Zuki Village had been rebuilt in the time that had passed, and life was beginning to return to normal.

"But a lot must change before then," he said. "If Sukuso ever does return, it will be hard to continue this charade of him being the Avatar. But if the lie is revealed . . . I'm not sure what is going to happen anymore."

"I don't care," I said, determined. "I don't care about how everyone sees Sukuso or Zazai . . . I just want Sukuso back."

Soshi smiled.

"Let us hope we'll be reunited under perfect circumstances," he said.

Soshi got up and carried the bandages away. I looked around for a moment. I had seen how my face had changed, as had Soshi or my mother while treating me . . . but no one else in the village had.

What would . . . they do when they saw?

I wasn't sure. I also didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

I tried to get used to the stares.

It didn't work.

In the week that followed removing the bandages, I felt like people were constantly staring at me. Most of the time, this was true. Other times, I think I was just being paranoid.

I walked through Zuki Village, trying to act like everything was normal. The villagers didn't play along, however, and some of them were watching me as I tried to go about my business.

A woman and her child were in front of me a ways, watching me as I approached. As I neared, the woman took the child by the hand and pulled him out of the way. Far out of the way. It was like they thought I needed a lot of room to walk. They didn't actually even need to move. There was plenty of room with them standing there. But they still moved out of my way.

Many people did that. How much room do they think I need to walk?

I tried to ignore it. The stares continued.

I noticed three boys from our earthbending class, watching me from afar. I waved to them as I would have normally.

"Hi!" I called to them.

They hesitated. They waved and then looked away from me, trying to pretend they hadn't really been paying attention.

"Hey, Tay," they said dully.

This was another thing that been happening a lot. They would stare, I'd acknowledge them, and they'd try to act like they hadn't been staring. They didn't do a very good job.

Finally frustrated with the people of the village, I wandered out into the forest.

These people. They would stare at me when they thought I didn't notice. Then when I would try to talk to them, they wouldn't look me in the eye. They'd try to look somewhere else.

I wanted things to be back to the way they were before, but I knew that couldn't happen. Not as long as the people acted the way about my face. Not as long as I had this scar.

Not as long as Sukuso was gone.

_If only Sukuso was here,_ I thought. _If only I had his support . . . this would be so much easier._

But I had no idea where Sukuso was. I had no way of knowing if he was okay. I had no way of knowing if and when he'd be back.

I leaned against a boulder. I couldn't take the stares anymore. I had to do something to make it better. To make things easier.

I pulled my right arm back. I forced my fingers into the rock. I did the same with the left. Then I pulled back. A chuck of the rock broke away.

The next step was shaping and smoothing it out. I hit away pieces of it. I then started turning some of it to sand to wear away the finer details.

The last step was cutting two slits. I forced two fingers through it to create them. Then I held it out and examined the mask I had created. It was plain, but it didn't need to be fancy to do what I needed it to.

I placed the mask over my face. It would hide the scar for me.

At least until the stares stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: The next few chapters will continue to explain what happened after Sukuso left Zuki Village and how Tay and Bojin arrived in the fire nation. Then we'll get back to the problem with saving Sukasin's parents. Just so you know.


End file.
